Detención en las mazmorras
by princessofseverusnape
Summary: Una historia que narra la relación entre Severus Snape & Harry Potter. Slash.
1. Recordando el pasado

Harry Potter iba caminando con el ceño fruncido, mientras aguantaba las burlas de los de Slytherin mientras se dirigía hacia el despacho del profesor de pociones, Severus Snape. Ya era común en el recorrer ese camino, ya que desde hace varios días había estado en detención. Para su desgracia antes de llegar se encontró con Draco Malfoy.

- Hey Potter, el profesor Snape ya debe tenerte en el cuadro de honor de "los mas idiotas de la clase de pociones", estoy seguro que tú nombre aparecerá en la cabeza.

Ese comentario hizo que los siempre acompañantes de Draco, Crabbe y Goyle, se rieran fuertemente.

- Tal vez tengas toda la razón Malfoy, pero tú estas en el cuadro de honor de "los más idiotas del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería"

Observo como la cara de Malfoy se contraía de ira, y se fue con una sonrisa de orgullo. Llegaba tarde…sabia que el profesor se iba a enfadar, pero que más daba, le gustaba hacerlo enfadar, por algo llevaba tanto tiempo en detención con el.

Al llegar a su destino suspiro, abrió la puerta de las mazmorras y no vio a nadie, así que calmadamente se dirigió al despecho del profesor. Toco la puerta y espero la autorización para entrar, la cual no tardo en llegar.

- Adelante.

Harry abrió la puerta y observo a su profesor, el cual tenía la vista clavada en unos pergaminos que estaba revisando. Cuando cerro la puerta, la vista de Snape se dirigió hacia el.

- Llega tarde Potter, ¿cree que yo soy cualquiera y que estaré esperándolo hasta que se digne a llegar?

- No señor, lo lamento. Me encontré con un pequeño inconveniente antes de llegar aquí.

- Eso no me importa, usted esta castigado, y tiene que llegar a la hora que se le ordena.

Harry no dijo nada, simplemente bajo la mirada. Sus explicaciones nunca le importaban al profesor, y menos cuando estaba castigado.

- Siéntese Potter.

Harry camino hacia la silla que se encontraba frente al escritorio rápida y temerosamente. Mientras observaba como el profesor de pociones se levantaba de la suya. Snape camino tras la silla de Harry, haciendo unos cuantos ruidos, cuando termino rodeo la silla en la que estaba sentado el joven Gryffindor, para quedar frente a el, puso sus manos en los brazos de la silla y se inclino hacia el quedando a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

- No tolerare más su impuntualidad Potter.

- Mi impuntualidad no se volverá a repetir profesor- dijo mirando sus labios.

Harry observo como su profesor se arrodillaba frente a el y no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

- Bueno Potter, creo que es hora de empezar con su castigo.

El profesor comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón de Harry. Este levanto su cadera y se acomodo para facilitar su tarea. Escucho y sintió, como comenzaba a bajar la cremallera suavemente, para no lastimar su ya notoria erección. Cuando logro su cometido, Severus metió la mano en la abertura de la ropa interior y con cuidado saco su miembro. Miro al joven a los ojos, el cual lo miraba fijamente, con una mirada cargada de deseo y con los labios entreabiertos. El profesor movió su mano de arriba hacia abajo, provocando un gemido en Harry, el cual se sujeto fuertemente de los brazos de la silla mientras mordía sus labios.

- Tranquilo Potter, que sino estoy acabara antes de empezar.

Severus detuvo sus caricias, pero no soltó el miembro de Harry, lo sostuvo desde la base, y con el dedo índice de la otra mano comenzó a acariciar su glande, acerco su boca a este y con la lengua retiro el líquido pre-eyaculatorio que comenzaba a salir. El joven hacia hasta lo imposible para controlarse, pero todo su esfuerzo se vino abajo cuando sintió la calida boca de su profesor devorando su pene. Harry comenzó a gemir y mientras acariciaba el cabello de su profesor, no puedo evitar sonreír al recordar el pasado.

- ¡Retira lo dicho Malfoy!- apuntándolo con su varita.

- ¡No lo haré Potter!, tienes que aceptarlo- este también tenia su varita levantada, dispuesto a atacar a Harry sin pensarlo- _"si lo hago seré el héroe, un verdadero héroe, no como el tonto de Potter"_, pensó con una maquiavélica sonrisa.

- ¿Aceptar que mi familia es la peor que ha pisado el mundo mágico?, se que eres tonto Malfoy, pero, ¿te has dado cuenta que tu eres hijo de un mortífago?

En ese momento Harry hizo un movimiento de la varita, sin emitir ningún sonido. La varita de Draco salio expulsada a varios metros de su mano. El afectado se quedo boquiabierto.

- Tú sabes...sabes hacer…

- Hechizos sin pronunciar, así es- dijo orgulloso el joven mago. Aunque eran pocas las clases que llevaban sobre eso, Harry fue de los primeros en lograrlo- Retira lo dicho Malfoy, ahora no tienes como protegerte.

Estaban lejos de la entrada de Hogwarts, cerca del sauce boxeador. Era muy poco probable que los descubrieran a esa hora, ya que era tarde. Harry había recibido un mensaje anónimo en el que lo citaban en la puerta de la escuela, la curiosidad gano y el acudió. Al llegar fue sorprendido por Crabbe y Goyle, los cuales lo llevaron al sitio en el que se hallaban en ese momento. En cuanto lo soltaron, Harry agradeció que no fueran demasiado listos para revisarlo y quitarle la varita, así que la saco y grito _Incendio_, prendiendo el césped que estaba frente a los "guardaespaldas" de Malfoy, estos salieron corriendo despavoridos. Volteo a ver al rubio, el cual tenia una mirada asustada al ver como sus amigos corrían.

- Esto es personal Malfoy, solo tú y yo- había pronunciado Harry con una fría sonrisa.

Malfoy lo había apuntado con su varita y había empezado a reclamarle, sobre que su padre estaba en Azkaban por su culpa. Que los Potter habían arruinado el perfecto mundo mágico al llegar ellos. Y ahora se encontraba ahí, Harry esperando que Malfoy tuviera un poco de orgullo y retirara lo dicho. No tenía el valor de atacar a alguien que no pudiera defenderse, pero le gustaba verlo sudar nervioso.

- _Expelliarmus_

La varita de Harry salio disparada. Este volteo molesto a ver quien había sido el causante, pero todo sentimiento de ira dejo paso al sentimiento de nerviosismo al ver al profesor Snape acercándose a el.

- Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle, váyanse a su habitación.

Malfoy sonrió al ver que el jefe de su casa acudía a su rescate.

- Y cincuenta puntos menos para Slytherin por estar a estas horas fuera de la escuela, cincuenta puntos menos, por cada uno- dijo duramente.

La sonrisa de Malfoy se esfumo por completo.

- ¿Que pensaba Sr. Malfoy?, ¿Qué iba a salir ileso de esto?, por mucho que quiera defender a los de mi casa, usted rompió las reglas y será castigado por eso. Ahora lárguense de aquí- expreso con frialdad.

Snape espero a que sus alumnos se perdieran de su vista para voltear a ver a Harry.

- Usted no entiende- dijo con desprecio- más que nunca debe saber que no puede estar solo. Pero le encanta jugar a ser el héroe. ¿Qué quiere?, ¿Qué lo maten?, ¿Qué se pierdan mas vidas inocentes?, usted es el único que tiene el poder para destruir al señor Tenebroso, así que no sea estúpido, tenga un poco de conciencia, aunque sea para defender a sus seres queridos.

Harry bajo la mirada sintiéndose culpable. Sabía que tenía la razón aunque detestaba admitirlo. Él tenia que defender al mundo mágico de Voldemort, jamás se perdonaría si le pasara algo a sus seres queridos por su culpa.

- Yo lo…

Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas al sentir como el profesor lo tomaba del brazo fuertemente y lo jalaba para emprender el camino hacia la escuela. Por más que Harry se jaloneaba, Snape no lo soltaba, incluso apretaba más fuerte para que su presa no se le escapara. Finalmente llegaron a las mazmorras, el camino se le hizo eterno al joven. Cuando el profesor abrió la puerta de su despacho, hizo un movimiento con el brazo, con el que estaba sujetando al chico, como si lo aventara, haciendo que Harry fuera el primero en entrar por el impulso del movimiento. Se sintió indefenso estando ahí solo, sobre todo por la ira que demostraba Snape, este empujo a Harry para que lo dejara pasar.

- Es un estorbo Potter, no entiendo como usted es el destinado a salvarnos si es un inútil.

- ¡Eso es mentira!

- Es lo único que ha demostrado ser a lo largo de estos años- observo como su alumno se mordía los labios para controlarse- ¿Qué estaba haciendo a estas horas afuera?

- No es de su incumbencia.

- Soy su profesor Potter, así que conteste respetuosamente- dijo controlando su ira- y aunque no le guste tengo el derecho de saberlo, ¿o prefiere que vayamos con el director, le cuente lo que paso y lo expulsen del colegio?

No, Harry no quería eso…un momento, ¿Snape lo estaba salvando de una expulsión?, eso le parecía extraño, el seria el primero que quería verlo fuera de Hogwarts, ¿o no?, ante la sorpresa no pudo responder.

- Respóndame Potter, o ¿quiere un poco de _Veritaserum_ para aflojarle la lengua?

- Me llego un mensaje anónimo, diciendo que me esperaba en la entrada del colegio…y quise ver quien lo había mandado. Al llegar, los gori…guardaespaldas de Malfoy me agarraron y me llevaron hasta donde el estaba, que fue donde usted nos encontró. El empezó a reclamarme cosas y a insultar a mi familia.

- ¿Ataco a Crabbe y Goyle?

- Les lance un _Incendio_, pero no a ellos, sino al césped frente a ellos.

- ¿Malfoy lo ataco?

Harry creyó haber visto una sombra de preocupación en los ojos de su profesor. Pero este quito la mirada antes de que pudiera verificarlo.

_"¿Severus Snape preocupado por mi?, es más sencillo que a Hermione le guste volar…no, el no se preocuparía por mi, debo alucinar por el cansancio"_

- No, pero estuvo apunto de hacerlo.

- ¿Cómo sabré si me esta diciendo la verdad Potter?

- ¡Usted nunca confía en mi!, ¡no se para que le explico todo con lujos de detalle!, ¡prefiere creerle a sus alumnos favoritos antes que a mi, y yo le estoy diciendo la verdad!

Sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, Harry se abalanzó contra su profesor con los puños y ojos cerrados, a una parte de el, siempre le había dolido que no le creyera. Este al ver su reacción lo sujeto de las muñecas. Le estaba siendo muy difícil controlar al adolescente, así que con su fuerza lo empujo sobre el escritorio sin soltarlo. Snape coloco parte de su cuerpo sobre el, para que no se moviera. Cuando el chico se tranquilizo abrió los ojos lentamente y se topo con unos ojos llenos de preocupación. Ahora si, no era ninguna alucinación, Snape se preocupaba por el…en ese momento estallo algo dentro de ellos, algo que había existido desde hace varios años, pero que finalmente habían dejado salir, no tanto porque quisieran, sino porque era el momento y ambos lo necesitaban. Se miraron confundidos, hasta que el profesor reacciono, volviendo sus ojos fríos e insensibles como siempre. Se separo rápidamente y le dio la espalda.

- Váyase Potter.

- Profesor…

- ¡He dicho que se vaya!

Harry no quería irse, quería preguntarle que había pasado. Que fue eso que sintió, estaba seguro que el profesor también lo había sentido, ya que había visto su cara de confusión. Estiro un brazo para tocar el de Snape.

- Sino se va, iré con el director y le contare lo que paso y lo expulsaran- dijo con una voz fría y dura, que Harry no había escuchado antes.

Sin saber muy bien el porque, los ojos de Harry se llenaron de lagrimas al escuchar la nueva forma en la que le hablaba. Salio rápidamente de las mazmorras y fue hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor corriendo, al llegar ahí se llevo una reprimenda de la Dama Gorda por no dejarla dormir. Finalmente lo dejo pasar, tras repetir la contraseña como ocho veces. Le sorprendió ver a Hermione levantada.

- ¡Harry!, ¿Dónde estabas?

Le contó a Hermione todo lo que había pasado, resumiendo todo, aunque obviamente no le contó lo que había pasado con el profesor Snape, ya que ni el mismo lo sabía.

- Bueno Harry, tenemos que agradecer que Snape no te haya acusado, en este momento podrías estar yéndote de Hogwarts.

- Si… ¿tú que haces despierta a estas horas?

- Quería adelantar algunos deberes- dijo sonrojada.

Harry sonrió, le hizo compañía por un rato, hasta que el sueño pudo con ellos, se despidieron y se fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios. Pero por muy cansado que estuviera, el chico no podía dormir, no podía sacarse de la mente la mirada preocupada de su profesor, en ese momento creyó ver su verdadero yo…con una leve sonrisa se fue quedando dormido, pensando en esos hermosos ojos color azabache.

**CONTINUARA...**


	2. La decisión de la copa

**La decisión de la copa**

Horas después despertó al escuchar la voz de su amigo Ron.

- Vamos a desayunar amigo. Ya todos se fueron debido a las vacaciones de invierno, estaremos tranquilos.

Harry se desperezo, había olvidado que aquel era el día en el que comenzaban las vacaciones, tampoco era que le importara mucho ya que las pasaba ahí, pero tenia que empezar a mandar regalos.

- ¿Hermione se fue?

- ¿Crees que se iría sin despedirse de nosotros?, no, a ultima hora decidió quedarse.

- ¿Iremos a Hogsmade a comprar regalos amigo?

- Claro Harry, pero sabes que nos tiene que acompañar un adulto.

- Bueno, ya hablaremos con Dumbledore.

Cuando Harry se levanto se dio cuenta de que eran los únicos en el cuarto, por una parte le gustaban esas vacaciones, porque de esa manera podía estar con sus amigos en total calma. Se arreglaron y cuando estuvieron listos bajaron a la sala común para toparse con Hermione y Ginny.

- ¡Ya era hora!, tardan más en arreglarse que nosotras- dijo Ginny en burla.

El cuarteto se rió ante la broma y después bajaron al Gran Comedor. Al llegar se dieron cuenta de que eran los únicos alumnos que se habían quedado en el colegio. Los profesores que estaban eran McGonagall, Hagrid, Snape y el director, estos voltearon a verlos al escuchar el ruido que habían hecho al llegar. Harry sintió como se sonrojaba al mirar brevemente a Snape, recordando lo que había pasado el día anterior.

- Adelante jovenzuelos, ya que somos muy pocos compartiremos la mesa- comento el director, hizo un movimiento con la mano haciendo que desaparecieran las cuatro mesas que siempre se encontraban ahí, repitió el gesto y apareció una gran mesa redonda.

Los profesores fueron los primero en sentarse a excepción de Snape, Harry se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando, pero por más que quería no pudo voltear a verlo. Los alumnos se sentaron y finalmente el profesor de pociones se unió a ellos. Desayunaron tranquilamente, entre pláticas y bromas, y Harry recordó lo de la ida a Hogsmade.

- Profesor Dumbledore…

- Dime Harry.

- A los chicos y a mi nos gustaría ir a Hogsmade para comprar los regalos navideños. Sabemos que no debemos estar sin compañía de un adulto y por eso quería saber si alguien podía acompañarnos.

Todos voltearon a ver al director, el cual los miraba con una sonrisa.

- Iremos todos, yo también tengo que hacer unas compras navideñas y esto seguro que los demás profesores aprovecharan el momento, y mientras más seamos, más protegidos estaremos.

Los chicos sonrieron abiertamente dando las gracias, pero las sonrisas desaparecieron de su rostro, cuando el temido profesor hablo.

- Yo no tengo ninguna compra que hacer, así que me quedare en el colegio.

Harry lo miro de reojo y vio que tenía los brazos cruzados en el pecho.

- Tal vez no, pero podrás protegernos de cualquier cosa. Servirás de más ayuda si nos acompañas que quedándote aquí sin hacer nada.

Severus gruño mientras fruncía el ceño. Iba a replicar cuando escucho una leve risita, todos voltearon a ver a la persona de la que provenía.

- ¿Qué le causa gracia Sr. Potter?

- Nada Profesor Snape, lo lamento.

- Me da gusto ver que por lo menos una persona disfruta con todo esto. ¿Acaso me ve como su bufón Potter?- dijo fríamente.

- Jamás me burlaría de usted señor- dijo seria y sinceramente.

El profesor no supo que decir al escuchar la sinceridad en esas palabras, simplemente le dedico una mirada fría a Harry y volteo a ver su plato… ¿Por qué su corazón latía tan rápido?

- Bueno, no se hable más, iras con nosotros Severus y es una orden.

El profesor no dijo nada, sabia que cuando se le metía una idea a Albus Dumbledore nadie podía hacerlo cambiar de opinión, aparte tal vez le serviría un poco de aire fresco, para aclarar sus ideas, que desde el día de ayer se encontraban totalmente confusas.

- Se me ha ocurrido una idea grandiosa- exclamo el director entusiasmado.

_"Oh no, ¿Por qué presiento que lo que dirá, no me agradara?"_, pensó Snape. Todos miraron curiosamente al director y este sonrió aun más.

- Un intercambio de regalos.

Al principio todos se quedaron callados, pero los alumnos fueron los primero en soltar exclamaciones de emoción, apoyando la decisión del alocado director, por eso lo querían tanto. Porque a pesar de ser el mejor mago y serio cuando se requería, todavía tenia la vena de querer divertirse.

- Ni se te ocurra replicar Severus- dijo al ver que este abría la boca- Esta vez no podrás escaparte, te necesitamos para que todos puedan entrar, no seria justo que uno se quedara sin regalo.

El profesor no dijo nada, simplemente frunció el ceño aun más. A el no le gustaban esas fechas, para el era unos días comunes y corrientes, pero lo haría, aunque no le agradara nada, pero entraría en el tonto juego, solo porque su gran amigo se lo había pedido.

_"¿Pedirlo?, fue obligación, ni siquiera me dejo escoger"_

A pesar de estar refunfuñando escribió su nombre en el pergamino que había aparecido Dumbledore, para que pusieran sus nombres. Cuando todos escribieron, el director tomo el pergamino para verificar que fuera cierto, con una sonrisa se lo paso a Snape, el cual, con un movimiento de su varita, trozo el pergamino, dejando individuales trocitos de papel con el nombre de todos los presentes.

El director se encargo de aparecer una especie de copa, Harry al verla recordó el Cáliz de Fuego, ya que se parecía, pero era más pequeña. La profesora McGonagall fue la encargada de meter los trocitos de pergamino.

- Bueno ya saben, deben mantener en secreto a la persona que les toco, eso lo hará mas interesante. La primera en meter la mano será la pequeña Weasley.

Ginny con una sonrisa metió la mano, la copa lanzo unos rayos luminosos y expulso un trozo de pergamino a la palma de la mano de la chica. Esta la saco, miro el nombre y el pergamino desapareció. Le había tocado _Hermione Granger_. La siguiente fue la profesora, el ritual fue el mismo, a ella le toco darle a _Ginny Weasley_. Fue el turno de la ultima chica que faltaba, Hermione metió la mano y sonrió al ver el nombre, _Rubeus Hagrid_, tenia el regalo perfecto para el.

- Vamos Harry, tu turno.

El chico metió la mano entusiasmado, nunca había estado en un intercambio de regalos y se sentía ansioso, iba a ser emocionante buscar el regalo perfecto para la persona que le tocara. Sintió como el pergamino se pegaba a la palma de su mano y la sacó. Con una sonrisa miro el nombre..._Severus Snape_...su corazón se detuvo por unos instantes, para luego comenzar a latir rápidamente. No supo como fue capaz de mantener esa sonrisa en su rostro, incluso sintió que sonreía un poco más al ver ese nombre.

- Apúrese Potter, no tenemos todo el día.

Harry volteo a ver al profesor de pociones sin dejar de sonreír y asintió. La mano en la cual se había depositado el trozo de pergamino la llevo hasta la altura de su corazón, puso su otra mano sobre esta y sin dejar de sonreír espero a que los latidos de su corazón se calmaran. No sabia porque se ponía así, tal vez las fechas navideñas lo hicieran ponerse sentimental con todas las personas que lo rodeaban, incluido su odiado profesor de pociones.

_"Pero no lo odio… ¿alguna vez lo odie?"_

Harry dejo de pensar en eso, cuando vio que su amigo Ron metía la mano. Este se sonrojo al ver la persona que le había tocado, _Minerva McGonagall_, le hubiera sido más sencillo regalarle a alguno de sus amigos, pensó el pelirrojo. Fue el turno de Hagrid, que torpemente metió la mano, tirando un par de cosas que se hallaban a su alrededor, _Albus Dumbledore_, el semi-gigante sonrió feliz. Llego el turno del profesor de pociones, que con un gesto de desprecio metió la mano y espero que la copa expulsara el pergamino. Cuando vio el nombre se quedo paralizado..._Harry Potter_...hizo una mueca de desprecio a la cual los demás presentes no hicieron caso, ya que sabían que no le agradaba eso. Pero esa mueca oculto lo que verdaderamente sentía, de todos los que estaban ahí, porque le tocaba darle a el, pensó nervioso. No tenia ni idea de que podía regalarle, el chico era un Gryffindor, el un Slytherin, era como si quisieran mezclar agua y aceite.

_"Condenado Albus, me ayudaras a salir de esta"_- pensó mirando de reojo al director, el cual sonrió al ver el nombre de la persona que le había tocado, _Ron Weasley_.

- Bueno, ya esta, cada quien tiene el nombre de la persona a la que darán un regalo. No importa lo que sea, lo importante es que se regale de todo corazón. El intercambio se hará el 24 de Diciembre. Mañana iremos a Hogsmade a las 10am, así que estén listos muchachos- dijo mientras les guiñaba un ojo.

Terminaron de desayunar y los alumnos se fueron ansiosos, hablando sobre los regalos, y aunque Ron intento que le dijeran quien les había tocado, no lo logro. Los profesores se fueron retirando uno a uno, hasta que quedaron solos Dumbledore y Snape.

-¿Porque lo hiciste Albus?

- ¿Por qué hice que?- pregunto inocentemente.

- Meterme a ese estúpido juego.

- Ya te lo dije, porque no era justo que uno se quedara sin regalo.

El profesor refunfuño, era una buena razón, pero para el no era suficiente.

- Aparte te vendrá bien divertirte un rato Severus.

- ¿Crees que me divertiré mientras me quemo el cerebro buscando un regalo para Potter?

- Así que te toco Harry- dijo con una sonrisa.

- Si, pero no era necesario decírtelo, ya lo sabias.

Snape confirmo sus sospechas al notar que el director no le decía nada y le sonreía.

- ¡Lo hiciste!, lo arreglaste para que yo tuviera que darle a Potter, ¿cierto?

- ¡Claro que no Severus!, tú bien sabes que las copas son instrumentos muy poderosos, no se les puede hacer un hechizo para modificar sus decisiones. La copa eligió lo mejor para ti.

- ¿De cuando acá Potter es lo mejor para mi?- pregunto irónico.

El profesor de pociones no se dio cuenta de la mirada y la sonrisa que puso el director del colegio. Ya estaba ansioso porque llegara el día del intercambio, pensó Dumbledore feliz.

**CONTINUARA...**


	3. Escogiendo los regalos

**Escogiendo los regalos**

**  
**El día paso sin muchos contratiempos, los chicos jugando Quidditch, mientras Hermione los observaba tomando fotos. Al día siguiente los chicos despertaron muy temprano y empezaron a arreglarse, irradiaban su emoción por todos lados, incluso ignoraron a Peeves cuando este intento molestarlos, nadie iba a poder arruinar ese día, pensaban. Llegaron al Gran Comedor, donde ya estaban los profesores. Los chicos estaban apunto de sentarse.

- No chicos, desayunaremos en Hogsmade- dijo la profesora McGonagall.

Antes de partir, los profesores les explicaron la "formación" que iban a llevar, para que no hubiera ningún problema y si pasaba algo, pudieran protegerlos. McGonagall con Hagrid irían hasta adelante, y al final irían Snape con Dumbledore, en el centro estarían los chicos. Cuando estuvo claro partieron del colegio. Lo primero que hicieron al llegar a Hogsmade fue desayunar, ya que la mayoría estaba muriendo de hambre. Cuando terminaron empezaron a ver en tiendas para comprar los regalos más adecuados, no solo para el intercambio, sino también para sus familiares. Antes de separarse el profesor Dumbledore les había hecho un hechizo a cada uno, era un hechizo en el cual estaban comunicados entre si y de esa manera estarían enterados por si le pasaba algo a alguno, si atacaban a uno, los demás iban a sentir una especie de calor y un dolor soportable, el cual no se quitaría hasta que se reunieran con la persona que estaba siendo atacada. De esa forma podían estar un poco separados, aunque los profesores no se alejaban mucho de los alumnos.

El profesor de pociones observaba fijamente a Harry mientras cruzaba los brazos, el cual traía una hermosa sonrisa de felicidad. Hacia mucho que no lo veía sonreír así…si, el, el profesor Severus Snape se fijaba en eso. Mientras lo miraba se preguntaba que iba a regalarle. Le pidió ayuda a Dumbledore, pero el condenado viejito no se la dio, solamente le dijo _"estoy seguro que encontraras el regalo ideal para Harry"_, ¿Cómo podía regalar algo, si ni siquiera sabia los gustos del chico?

En ese momento Severus volteo hacia una tienda que llamo su atención, entro en ella viendo montonales de increíbles cosas mágicas. Dio una vuelta por ahí, viéndolo todo, tenia el presentimiento de que ahí encontraría algo indicado para el adolescente y no se equivocaba, lo vio y al instante supo que eso le regalaría. Se acerco a el con una leve sonrisa. Era una pensadero de tamaño mediano en forma de la snitch dorada. El encargado se acerco a el y Severus con su tono más frío le dijo que se llevaba el pensadero, la sonrisa del encargado no se borro, pero se puso un poco nervioso, no era común encontrarse a una persona así en fechas tan especiales. Le pregunto que si quería envolverlo y el profesor dijo que no, aun tenía que llenarlo...cuando lo tuvo en su poder le lanzo un hechizo para que se encogiera. Lo guardo y salio de la tienda, ya se había hartado de los niños que estaba ahí gritando emocionados que querían todo lo del lugar. Poco tiempo después se encontró con los demás, que iban repletos con bolsas llenas de regalos. Puso los ojos en blanco y les lanzo el hechizo que el había utilizado momentos antes para que fuera más fácil cargar con todo.

- Gracias profesor Snape- dijo Harry en un susurro.

El no respondió nada, pero mentalmente dijo _"De nada Potter"_. Harry no pudo evitar mirar de arriba abajo al profesor y sin ninguna pena se le hizo algo sencillo preguntar.

- ¿Usted no compro nada profesor?

- Creo que eso no es de su incumbencia Potter.

- Si, tiene razón, lo lamento- bajo la mirada algo sonrojado. Y así emprendieron su regreso al colegio.

Al llegar a Hogwarts, todos se separaron para hacer sus respectivas cosas. Los chicos se fueron a la sala común de Gryffindor para envolver los regalos, no habían querido que los envolvieran en la tienda ya que de esa manera, envolviéndolos ellos, podían entretenerse un rato. Los profesores comenzaron a preparar todo para Noche Buena, querían que esa noche fuera muy especial para sus alumnos, ya que habían pasado cosas horribles, a su tan corta edad. Snape se retiro sigilosamente para que nadie lo notara, porque si se daban cuenta, Dumbledore lo convencería para que se quedara. Se dirigió hacia las mazmorras, al llegar ahí saco el regalo y lo volvió a su tamaño original. Se quedo mirándolo pensativo.

_"¿Cómo es posible que vaya a recordar mis peores momentos solo para que el insolente de Potter tenga recuerdos de sus padres?, yo no tengo ningún recuerdo bueno de ellos, bueno, de Lily si, pero de su padre lo dudo mucho"_

Cerro los ojos frustrado, ya era hora de que dejara en el pasado lo que había vivido con su padre, sobre todo ya era hora de que dejara de culpar a Harry por los errores de el. Su padre había sido un arrogante y el chico no lo era. Tomo asiento y puso su cabeza entre sus manos. Suspiro mientras pensaba en algunos de los momentos _"agradables"_ que tuvo con los Potter. Sobre Lily no era muy difícil recordar, puso su varita en su sien y de ahí extrajo un pensamiento tras otro sobre ella. Se podía ver a la madre de Harry estudiando, animando al equipo de Gryffindor, besándose con James Potter…Severus sonrió tristemente al ver esto. Era cierto que el estuvo enamorado de Lily, pero hacia mucho tiempo que había superado eso. Ella era feliz con James, y el lo único que deseaba era su felicidad.

_"Aparte gracias a ellos tienes a ese hermoso niño de ojos verdes"_

El profesor no hizo caso a su entrometida conciencia que era la que había filtrado ese comentario por su mente. Pero sin poder evitarlo comenzó a pensar en Harry…si, solo por el se iba a esforzar a sacar los mejores recuerdos respecto a sus padres.

Por otro lado los chicos seguían envolviendo los regalos, Harry y Ron con ayuda de las chicas, ya que no eran muy expertos en eso, y el papel quedaba chueco o les faltaba.

- ¿Compraron el regalo para el intercambio?- pregunto curiosa Hermione.

Todos respondieron _"si"_ a excepción de Harry.

- Harry, ¿no compraste el regalo?- dijo en tono reprobatorio.

- Claro que lo compre Hermy.

De acuerdo, había sido una mentira, pero lo hizo por su bien, no quería que Hermione se pusiera a sermonearlo por no cumplir con lo acordado. El se sentía un poco mal y nervioso al respecto. Estuvo buscando algún regalo especial para su profesor, pero nada le parecía suficiente para el. Aun así, él tenia la esperanza de encontrar el regalo antes del día de Noche Buena. Cuando terminaron de envolver su fueron a acostar. Harry no podía dormir debido a la presión que sentía sobre el regalo, se levanto, tomo su capa de invisibilidad, no sabia si lo regañarían por estar a altas horas de la noche paseando por el colegio en vacaciones, así que mas valía prevenir. En cuanto salio de la Sala Común se puso la capa y empezó a pasear por los pasillos de la escuela. Venia pensando en lo mejor que podía regalarle a Snape cuando una puerta se apareció a su lado.

- ¡La sala de los menesteres!, como no lo pensé antes.

Pensó en lo mucho que deseaba encontrar el regalo perfecto para su profesor y entro lentamente al cuarto secreto, como si temiera que esta vez le fallara y no apareciera nada. Pero nunca fallaba, al entrar se encontró en una especie de cloaca, era algo tenebrosa, pero sin dudarlo entro, al fin y al cabo no pasaría nada malo. Harry miro algo que brillaba en el centro y fue hacia ahí. Y ahí lo vio, un extraño, pero hermoso porta-pociones. Lo tomo cuidadosamente y lo observo con una sonrisa. Era de color negro con una hermosa serpiente plateada con unas gemas verdes, que eran sus ojos. La serpiente dio una vuelta por todo el objeto, como queriendo reconocer la mano que la tocaba.

- ¿Cómo funcionara?...bueno, ya me encargare de preguntarle a Hermione mañana.

Guardo su preciado tesoro y salio del lugar. Siguiendo una corazonada bajo hacia las mazmorras y vio al hombre que ahora ocupaba todos sus pensamientos. Estaba sentado en una de las ventanas, su perfil era reflejado por la luz de la Luna. El corazón del adolescente comenzó a latir como loco, era hermoso... ¿como no lo había notado antes?

En ese momento el rostro del profesor se dirigió hacia el. Harry no sabia que hacer, comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia atrás, rezando por no golpearse o caerse con algo y que eso delatara su presencia. Observo como Snape sonreía muy levemente.

- Vaya a dormir Potter, ya no son horas para que usted este despierto.

Harry se quito la capa de la cabeza.

- ¿Cómo supo…?

- Digamos que voy conociendo sus mañas, ni siquiera en las vacaciones puede quedarse quieto.

Aunque su tono de voz era frío, Harry no lo sintió tan golpeado e indiferente como antes. Y aparte no lo estaba sermoneando, muchas cosas nuevas estaban pasando en aquellos días.

- ¿No me regañara?- en cuanto pronuncio esa pregunta se arrepintió de haberla hecho.

- No, son vacaciones. Aparte esta seguro en Hogwarts. Ahora váyase Potter, no haga que me arrepienta y mi espíritu bueno, debido a las fechas, desaparezca.

Se volvió de nuevo para ver la luna y Harry hizo una locura...se acerco a el y le dio un beso en la mejilla. El profesor volteo sorprendido, se quedaron mirando un buen rato sin saber que hacer o que decir, y cuando el chico reacciono...salio corriendo. Snape lo observo hasta que se perdió de su vista.

- Ese chico me esta volviendo loco...

**CONTINUARA... **


	4. Un regalo desde el corazón

**Un regalo desde el corazón**

Harry no se detuvo hasta llegar a la Sala Común, cuando estuvo ahí se sintió a salvo y comenzó a respirar profundamente para recuperar el aliento. _"¿Qué diablos hice?"_, se pregunto totalmente sorprendido de su acto.

_"Lo besaste"_- respondió esa vocecita entrometida.

_"Si, pero solo fue un beso en la mejilla, no es la gran cosa"_

_"Si, pero fue un beso para tu profesor de pociones, al que supuestamente odiabas"_

_"¡No lo odio!"_

_"Bueno, primer paso aceptado, eso es genial"_

_"¿Por qué lo bese?"_

_"Porque te gusta, ese es el segundo paso que tienes que aceptar y todo será más sencillo"_

Harry se quedo pensativo, ¿en verdad le gustaba su profesor de pociones?, sin tener aun una respuesta fue al dormitorio de los chicos. La primera respuesta que paso por su mente fue "si", pero no podía creérselo, aunque tenia todos los síntomas de cuando le gustaba una persona, cuando lo veía su corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente, quería estar con él el mayor del tiempo posible…suspirando se tapo la cabeza con las cobijas, decidiendo no pensar más en eso.

Al día siguiente cuando se despertó, noto que Ron ya no estaba en el dormitorio, así que rápidamente se arreglo, pensando que ya todos se encontraban desayunando, pero se los encontró reunidos en la Sala Común.

- ¿Qué hacen chicos?

- Decidimos mandar los regalos antes de irnos a desayunar Harry, ¿nos acompañas?- dijo Ginny ansiosamente.

Harry asintió y salieron cargados de regalos. Al llegar a la entrada del colegio se encontraron a Hagrid, el cual los acompaño, ya que fuera del colegio no podían estar solos, aunque siguiera siendo terreno de Hogwarts, más valía prevenir que lamentar. Fueron a la lechuzería y estando ahí prepararon a varias lechuzas, mandándolas con los regalos. Cuando regresaron al colegio Ginny y Ron entraron al comedor, Hermione estaba apunto de hacer lo mismo cuando Harry la tomo por el brazo.

-Tengo que enseñarte algo.

La llevo al séptimo piso ansiosamente, estaba desesperado por saber que hacia aquel porta-pociones. Al llegar a la Sala Común Hermione se soltó respirando agitadamente.

- Vaya, debe de ser algo demasiado bueno sino puedes esperar.

Harry le sonrió mientras asentía con la cabeza. Fue hacia el dormitorio y de su baúl saco aquel hermoso objeto. La serpiente volvió a moverse cuando sintió que la tocaban, cuando se detuvo el chico bajo. Se la dio a Hermione, la cual lo miro sorprendida, esta vez, la serpiente no hizo ningún movimiento.

- ¿Puedes decirme que es?

- Harry, ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

- ¿Por qué preguntas eso Hermy?, ¿Qué es?

- Esto es un porta-pociones sumamente extraño, de hecho este es el único que existe en el mundo.

Harry la miro totalmente confundido. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y lo tomo del brazo mientras lo sentaba en el sofá, decidida a explicarle todo.

- Este es un porta-pociones mágico, no es como los comunes Harry, que solo sirven para poner las pociones, este las aparece- hizo una pausa, mirando la reacción del chico, para ver si lo entendía- Solo tienes que pensar en los componentes de la poción y esta aparece. Yo supe de el por un libro de pociones que leí, de hecho pensé que era una leyenda, ya que nadie lo había visto.

- ¿Y porque nadie más lo había visto?

- Bueno, porque la creadora de este objeto mágico...si fue una mujer- dijo duramente al ver la reacción de Harry.

- Lo lamento, no lo tomes a mal, las magas son muy buenas, tú eres el claro ejemplo de eso.

Hermione sonrió y siguió contándole la historia.

- La creadora hizo esto para el amor de su vida, que como imaginaras trabajaba con pociones. El libro decía que solo la persona que amara sinceramente con todo su corazón, un amor puro, iba a ser capaz de encontrar este objeto si en verdad lo deseaba. Muchos intentaron buscarlo, ya que como te digo es muy útil, pero su amor nunca fue verdadero, ya que al no encontrar el objeto, terminaban su relación. También dicen que la serpiente...- la toco suavemente con su dedo- Se mueve cuando la toca la persona que entregara el porta-pociones como regalo y si la persona que la recibe corresponde su amor, la serpiente también se moverá, entusiasmada al haber encontrado a una pareja que se ame verdadera y apasionadamente, como sus creadores.

Harry no supo que decir, esa historia que le había narrado, le respondía sus dudas al cien por ciento, estaba enamorado...y nada más y nada menos que de su profesor de pociones.

- Bueno Harry, yo ya respondí tus dudas, ahora tu respóndeme, ¿Quién es la persona de la que estas enamorado?- dijo lanzándole una sonrisa cómplice.

El chico se sonrojo, aunque también le sorprendió que Hermione no haya atado los cabos sueltos, pensó que era lógico ya que el regalo era un porta-pociones.

- ¿En verdad no lo imaginas?

La chica lo miro algo confundida, pero de pronto su rostro se volvió de total sorpresa e incredulidad.

- ¡Harry!, ¿en verdad es el?- dijo con las manos en la boca.

- Mira Hermione si me vas a criticar...

- ¡No, claro que no!, es que simplemente es sorprendente. Cuéntamelo todo.

Harry le contó de la vez de su despacho en la cual empezó a sentir que sus sentimientos cambiaban. O tal vez existían desde antes y yo no lo había notado por miedo o algo así y quise disfrazarlo con odio, explico el joven. También le contó como su corazón se alborotaba cuando lo veía, que solo podía pensar en el y aunque quiso ocultarlo también le contó el beso de la noche anterior.

- ¡Lo besaste!- dijo emocionada.

- Fue un beso en la mejilla Hermione...

- ¿Y el que hizo?

- Nada, nos miramos sorprendidos y antes de que el reaccionara salí corriendo.

- Hubiera sido bueno ver su reacción.

- Su reacción hubiera sido enfadarse y gritarme. Me odia Hermione- dijo tristemente.

- Odia a tú padre Harry, pero no ha sabido superarlo, tiene que darse cuenta de que tu no eres como el- dijo mientras ponía su brazo en el del chico en una muestra de su apoyo- Aparte no te expulso, y tenia muy buena oportunidad para hacerlo, a lo mejor eso significa algo Harry.

El chico sonrió, sin poder evitarlo, al ver que su amiga intentaba darle esperanzas. Aunque el no quería tenerlas, estaba seguro que entre su profesor y el nunca pasaría nada.

- No le vayas a decir nada a Ron, no quiero que se asuste o algo por el estilo.

- Ron no es tonto Harry, aunque a veces demuestra lo contrario- los chicos se rieron ante ese comentario- Eres su amigo, su mejor amigo y te apoyara. Aunque al principio se sorprenderá demasiado cuando sepa de quien estas enamorado, pero lo aceptara. Pero no te preocupes, yo no le diré nada, lo harás cuando estés listo.

Harry abrazo fuertemente a Hermione, agradeciéndole todo su apoyo. En ese momento entraron Ron y Ginny, seguidos del profesor de pociones, el cual frunció el ceño al ver esa escena.

- Potter, venga a mi despacho, necesito hablar con usted.

El aludido asintió y les dirigió una mirada a sus amigos. Ron le dedico una mirada de "buena suerte amigo" mezclada con preocupación. Ginny sonrió aprensivamente y Hermione simplemente le guiño el ojo, por suerte nadie de los presentes, más que Harry se dio cuenta de eso. Salio tras el profesor, el cual se iba regañando mentalmente a si mismo.

_"¿Como es posible que me enfade al verlo con Granger?, es su vida, puede hacer lo que sea, a mi no me importa"_

Pero de nuevo la vocecita entrometida se metió en sus pensamientos.

_"Mentiroso, te importa mucho y eso que se sentiste se llaman celos"_

Severus maldijo a su conciencia. Mientras tanto, Harry se sentía como en una nube caminando a lado de su profesor, su corazón latía rápidamente, pero esta vez por dos razones. La primera y ya conocida, por el simple hecho de estar con su personita especial, y la segunda era porque estaba nervioso, no tenia ni idea de porque el profesor quería hablar con el, aunque fuera lo que fuera el estaba agradecido, de esa manera podía pasar un tiempo con el. Al llegar a las mazmorras Harry noto que todo estaba fuera de su lugar.

- Bueno Potter, como sabe usted rompió las reglas la noche que salio del colegio y amenazo a un compañero...si, se que el hizo lo mismo, el ya tendrá su castigo- concluyo al ver que Harry estaba por hablar- Aparte el Sr. Malfoy no es tan importante como usted- dijo burlón.

Harry sonrió y no pudo evitar emocionarse al escuchar que Snape lo consideraba importante.

- Lo que paso aquella noche quedara entre usted y yo, pero no crea que lo dejare pasar por alto, por eso esta aquí. Quiero que limpie las mazmorras de arriba/abajo, contando también todos los utensilios que están aquí, hasta el más pequeño, y que acomode todo donde corresponde, obviamente sin magia. Ese será su castigo Potter, y el mío también, ya que estaré aquí vigilando que lo haga bien.

_"¿Castigo para ti?, eres un mentiroso, bien que disfrutaras eso, lo único que quieres es pasar mas tiempo con el"_

En ese momento Severus quiso mandarle un _Crucio_ a su conciencia, pero el que sufriría seria el, y ella ni se inmutaría, y lo seguiría atormentando con esos pensamientos.

- Se que esta de vacaciones, y seré bueno con usted. No lo obligare a empezar desde ahora, cuando inicien las clases empezara su castigo. Aun no decido si solo será eso como castigo, ya lo pensare.

El profesor esperaba alguna pataleta de Harry, pero este asintió tranquilamente, aunque por dentro estaba dando saltos de alegría, ¡pasaría mas tiempo con el!, tal vez no pudiera hacer que el profesor Snape se enamorara de el, pero podía hacer que tuvieran una buena relación, pensó el ojiverde emocionado.

- ¿Podría empezar desde ahora profesor?

Esa pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Severus, el cual no supo que decir en ese momento, pero rápidamente se recupero.

- De acuerdo, si es lo que desea...empecemos nuestro tormento desde ahora.

El profesor Snape hizo un movimiento con su varita, haciendo que apareciera un cubo lleno de agua y unos cuantos trapos. Se sentó en su escritorio e hizo como que estaba entretenido leyendo unos pergaminos, pero en realidad veía a Harry de reojo, el cual empezó a limpiar.

_"¿Qué diablos me pasa?, ¿estaré bajo el efecto de un imperio?"_

_"No seas idiota, tu eres muy listo y ya lo habrías notado"_

_"¿Nunca me dejaras en paz, maldita conciencia?"_

_"Te dejare en paz cuando te des cuenta de la verdad"_

_"¿Qué verdad?"_

_"Que te gusta ese chiquillo insolente"_

_"¡¿Qué?!, ¡Por Merlín, mi conciencia ya desvaría!"_

_"No, pero tu conciencia es más lista y no le da tantas vueltas a algo tan ¡obvio!"_

_"¿Cómo me puede gustar alguien a quien odio?"_

_"No lo odias, nunca lo has odiado, simplemente que desde que lo viste sentiste algo que te confundió y preferiste taparlo con odio que aceptar la verdad. Aparte el beso que te dio, te gusto"_

Severus no supo que responder a eso, aunque odiara admitirlo, su conciencia tenia razón, nunca había odiado a Harry. Y ese beso...si casi no pudo dormir al recordar esos suaves labios sobre su mejilla.

_"Claro que tengo razón, soy parte de ti, somos listos. Y calma esos pensamientos, no queremos que abuses del niño ahora"_

_"¡Déjame en paz!, tengo que meditar esto yo solo"_

_"De acuerdo, pero cuando en verdad necesites mi ayuda no te la daré, ¡somos muy orgullosos Severus!"_

Se sentía estúpido, peleándose con su propia conciencia. Sin poder evitarlo dejo los pergaminos sobre el escritorio con un fuerte golpe, llamando la atención del chico. Este le sonrió levemente para después seguir con lo que estaba haciendo. Eran ideas suyas o ¿Harry le sonreía mucho últimamente?

_"No solo mi conciencia desvaría, también yo"_

Mientras que Harry intentaba calmar los alocados latidos de su corazón.

_"Si sigo así, moriré de una taquicardia, tengo que calmarme"_

¿Pero como calmarse si esos hermosos ojos negros lo habían mirado profundamente hace unos momentos?, y también en ese momento, podía sentir esa mirada penetrante clavada en el. Harry no volteo, temía que si lo hacia no fuera capaz de controlarse y se abalanzara a los brazos de su profesor pidiéndole que lo besara.

_"No, no podía hacer eso, Snape me rechazaría y eso rompería mi corazón… ¿Romper mi corazón?, ya acepte que me gusta, y mucho, pero, ¿estoy enamorado de el?, ¿no es muy poco tiempo para eso?"_

_"Tal vez estabas enamorado de el desde hace mucho tiempo y no querías aceptarlo, por miedo a su rechazo al igual que ahora"_

_"Probablemente tengas razón, pero, ¿Qué hago?"_

_"¡Yo soy tu conciencia Harry, no tu corazón!"_

Harry se levanto intentando apartar sus pensamientos de su mente, pero al hacerlo se hizo para atrás, olvidándose de que el cubo con agua estaba tras el, yendo a parar al suelo. No pudo evitar un gemido de dolor ante el golpe que se dio. El profesor de pociones sin dudarlo, se levanto rápidamente y fue a auxiliarlo.

- ¿Se encuentra bien Potter?- dijo mientras ponía su mano en su espalda para sujetarlo, con la otra comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo en busca de alguna herida.

El chico se sonrojo en cuanto sintió la mano del hombre en su cuerpo, pero cerro los ojos para disfrutar el momento. Sintió como comenzaba a tocar sus brazos, de manera suave, pero firme. Abrió levemente los ojos y noto como sus manos se dirigían a sus piernas, lo mejor era parar ese momento antes de que pasara algo que lo avergonzara. Harry tomo delicadamente la mano de Severus entre las suyas, este miro a verlo.

- Gracias por preocuparse profesor, pero estoy bien- dijo sonriendo.

El adulto miro sus manos unidas, y noto como el chico acariciaba el dorso de su mano con su pulgar. Este al darse cuenta detuvo sus caricias avergonzado. El profesor volvió a tomar su actitud fría y se separo de Harry.

- A terminado su castigo por hoy Potter.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué que?

_"¿Por qué me alejas de ti?"_

Eso era lo que realmente quería preguntar Harry, pero no tuvo el valor.

- ¿Por qué tan pronto?, no llevo ni una hora aquí señor.

- Si, pero hay cosas que hacer. El día de Noche Buena esta cerca y quieren que sea especial para ustedes.

- Será especial con solo tener a las personas especiales cerca profesor, y así será esta vez, estaré con ellos.

- Ese comentario me excluye, ¿cierto Potter?- dijo con indiferencia, aunque por dentro sufría, ya que sabia la respuesta.

_"¿Y ahora porque me importa?, siempre me ha dado igual lo que el chiquillo piense de mi"_

_"Dame una A, dame una M, dame una O, dame una R... ¿que dice?... ¡AMOR!"_

_"¿No dijiste que me dejarías en paz?"_

_"Dije que te dejaría en paz cuando en verdad necesitaras mi ayuda"_

Observo como Harry se acercaba a el, al chico no le importo cual seria la reacción del profesor, pero tenia que dejar las cosas en claro ahora que tenia la oportunidad. Poso su mano sobre la pálida mejilla de su profesor y la acaricio suavemente mientras decía.

- No se como paso, ni me importa...pero quiero que le quede bien claro que no lo odio, creo que nunca lo he odiado. Me ha demostrado que es una buena persona y que puedo confiar en usted.

Se quedaron en esa posición por un momento, Harry seguía acariciando el rostro del adulto, como queriendo memorizarlo con su tacto, mientras que Snape disfrutaba esas caricias sin querer admitirlo. Sin decir nada el chico rompió el contacto, dedicándole una sonrisa antes de irse. Cuando cerro la puerta de las mazmorras escucho unas palabras que hicieron que su sonrisa se ensanchara aun más.

- Yo tampoco lo odio Potter…

**CONTINUARA…**


	5. Confesándose con los amigos

**Confesándose con los amigos**

Harry llego a la Sala Común sin poder borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro, se topo con sus amigos. Ginny estaba jugando ajedrez con Ron, el cual obviamente iba ganando y Hermione esta leyendo un libro, como siempre. Al verlo llegar dejaron lo que estaban haciendo.

- Amigo¿acaso le lanzaste un _crucio_ al grasoso para sonreír de esa manera?- dijo riéndose.

El chico se molesto por ese comentario, ya no le causaba ninguna gracia ese tipo de comentarios hacia su profesor de pociones. Por mucho que se quiso controlar abrió la boca para defenderlo, pero Hermione salio a su rescate. Lo tomo del brazo y lo saco de ahí, dando como excusa que tenia que contarle algo muy importante.

- Tengo la sensación de que nos están ocultando algo Ginny.

- ¿Cómo no quieres que nos escondan cosas, cuando tu abres la boca sin pensar antes en lo que decir?

* * *

- Gracias por sacarme de ahí Hermy.

- No agradezcas, no quería que golpearas a Ron.

- Tengo que hablar con el, para que deje de hacer esos estúpidos comentarios sobre mi profesor.

- ¿Tu profesor?- sonrió burlonamente.

Harry se sonrojo al darse cuenta de sus palabras, pero no le importo.

- Si, es mi profesor, mi hermoso profesor de pociones...

Hermione se sorprendió al escuchar hablar así a Harry sobre Snape, pero no dijo nada, su amigo era feliz, y hacia mucho tiempo que no lo había visto sonreír como lo hacia en ese momento.

- Soy una cotilla, lo se. Así que¡cuéntame que paso!

Y el chico hizo lo que le pedía, parecía que Hermione, aparte de ser su mejor amiga se había convertido en su confidente de amores.

- Harry¡eso es genial!, puedes significar algo- comento cuando termino de contarle todo.

- Tal vez Hermione, pero aun así no me quiero hacer ilusiones. Es mi profesor, y para que pase algo entre nosotros...creo que seria más sencillo que Voldemort se volviera bueno.

Ambos rieron ante ese comentario. Hermione lo tomo de la mano.

- Nada es imposible Harry...- dijo sonriéndole tiernamente.

En ese momento salieron Ron y Ginny. Fue un incomodo momento, ya que nadie se atrevió a decir nada.

- ¿Qué les parece si vamos al Comedor para ayudar a los maestros?- dijo una Ginny algo temerosa.

Todos asintieron y caminaron en silencio. Harry decidió que hablaría pronto con su amigo, ya que no soportaría mucho estar en esa situación con el, aunque le pediría a Hermione que estuviera con ellos, por si pasaba algo no esperado, ella los calmaría. Al llegar al Comedor se encontraron con Hagrid y McGonagall afuera.

- Chicos¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto la profesor acercándose a ellos.

- Venimos a ayudarlos profesora.

- No, no, no, esta será una sorpresa para ustedes y no podrán verlo hasta el día indicado- dijo mientras los empujaba suavemente hacia las escaleras para que se fueran.

- Pero...- dijeron todos en conjunto.

- No hay ningún pero chicos, vayan a su sala y diviértanse- dijo en un tono que no aceptaba discusión alguna.

Los chicos fueron a la Sala Común en silencio y Harry decidió que era el momento de hablar con su amigo. En cuanto entraron, Ron se fue hacia la mesa para jugar ajedrez de nuevo.

- Ron, quiero hablar contigo- dijo Harry, y sintió como lo empezaban a invadir los nervios.

El pelirrojo volteo a verlo y sin decir nada asintió con la cabeza, aun estaba un poco dolido porque su amigo no confiara tanto en el.

- Bueno chicos, yo los dejo para que hablen tranquilamente.

- No Ginny, te puedes quedar. Eres como mi hermana pequeña y al fin y al cabo te enteraras tarde o temprano.

La pequeña le dedico una feliz sonrisa a Harry. Se sentaron en el sofá, este y Hermione y frente a ellos en unas sillas los hermanos Weasley, los cuales le dedicaron una mirada al chico para que comenzara a hablar.

- Yo...bueno, no se como decirles esto...

- Chicos, como ven esto es difícil para Harry ya que no sabrá como actuaran, pero yo que son sus amigos y lo apoyaran sea lo que sea¿cierto?- intervino Hermione.

Los pelirrojos se quedaron sorprendidos ante ese aviso, por lo visto era algo demasiado importante para Harry, aun así no podían ni imaginar de que se trataba. Ambos asintieron y esperaron ansiosamente que su amigo hablara.

- Bueno, creo que lo mejor es soltarlo así que...me gusta alguien.

La sala se quedo en silencio por un momento, el cual se vio cortado por la risa de Ron.

- ¡Hermano, pero eso no tiene nada de malo!, pensé que era algo más serio.

Ron se recargo en la silla en una actitud despreocupada, y mientras acomodaba sus manos en su nuca pregunto.

- ¿Quién es la afortunada?, espero que no sea mi Hermy.

La chica se sonrojo ante ese comentario. A pesar de que la relación entre ellos aun no era formal, había avanzado mucho.

- ¡Claro que no!, no es que seas fea Hermione, pero eres como mi hermana. Aparte Ron seria capaz de golpear al primero que te voltee a ver con interés.

- Exacto, hay que dejar claras las cosas. Dinos¿Quién es?

Harry volvió a sentir una oleada de nervios.

- Yo no se como vayas a tomar esto Ron- dijo con la voz temblorosa.

- Vamos amigo, actúas como si decirme fuera el final del mundo. Ni que fuera el grasoso como para actuar así.

- ¡No lo vuelvas a llamar así!- dijo Harry molesto mientras se levantaba del sofá de manera amenazante.

No fue necesario decir más. Ron se quedo pálido ante la actitud de su amigo, ya que nunca lo había visto actuar así, por lo menos no con el. Y no había que ser demasiado listo para atar los cabos.

- ¿Te gusta Snape?- dijo entrecortadamente.

Harry volvió a sentarse mirando a los presentes, dándose cuenta de que no había sido la mejor manera para confesarlo, pero no iba a dejar que alguien insultara a su profesor de pociones frente a el. Miro a Ginny, la cual tenía una cara de sorpresa, pero nada más. En cambio Ron tenía una cara de incredulidad, pero al ver que el moreno no hablaba se rió.

- Vamos Harry, no me hagas bromas como esas.

Eso hizo que el aludido se enfadara aun más.

- ¿Broma¿¡acaso piensas que a nadie puede gustarle Severus¡Tu no lo conoces como yo lo he conocido estos días, solo fue suficiente que me dedicara una mirada para darme cuenta de lo equivocado que he estado estos años!, para darme cuenta que ese hombre tiene un gran corazón aunque no lo demuestre. Su actitud fría e indiferente es para que idiotas como nosotros, que no somos capaces de valorarlo, le tengamos miedo...y por sino te quedo claro Ron... ¡si, me gusta el profesor Snape!- dicho esto, Harry salio de la Sala Común, dejando a sus amigos incrédulos.

**CONTINUARA **


	6. Un juego, una apuesta

**Un juego, una apuesta**

Harry bajo las escaleras furioso, no podía creer que Ron no fuera capaz de ver más allá, aunque a el le había pasado lo mismo, y ahora aceptaba lo estúpido que había sido al no darse cuenta de la realidad desde hace varios años...Severus Snape era un buen hombre...

Sabía que no debía salir del colegio, pero necesitaba aire fresco para calmarse.

_"Solo será un momento..."_, pensó mientras abría la puerta.

- ¿A dónde cree que va Potter?

Harry volteo a ver a su profesor. Odiaba cuando tenía varias sensaciones en su estomago, sentía esas típicas mariposas de cuando vez a la persona que te gusta, pero también sentía nervios por el regaño que le daría.

- Yo...necesitaba tomar aire por un momento.

- ¿Por qué?

- Discutí con mis amigos...

Harry pensó que era una excusa que a Snape no le iba a importar. Observo como este se acercaba lentamente hacia el y ponía la mano en su hombro.

- Vamos, iré con usted, sabe que no puede estar solo.

El chico esperaba cualquier cosa, menos esa. Le dedico una mirada sorprendida, pero en sus ojos se podía notar un brillo de emoción.

- ¿A cambiado de opinión Potter?- pregunto al darse cuenta que no se movía.

- No profesor...

Severus lo soltó para abrir la puerta, y Harry empezó a extrañar su tacto. Caminaron sobre los terrenos de Hogwarts en total silencio y cuando se dieron cuenta estaban frente al campo de Quidditch.

- ¿Puedo volar un rato profesor?

El profesor se quedo largo rato en silencio, y el joven estaba seguro que cuando abriera la boca era para decir que no.

- Solo si me promete que no se alejara demasiado.

- Se lo prometo.

Harry se alejo para tomar su escoba, cuando una idea demasiado loca pasó por su mente.

- Profesor...

- ¿Qué pasa Potter?

- ¿Quiere jugar conmigo?- dijo nerviosamente, sentía como si le estuviera pidiendo una cita.

Harry tuvo que aguantarse la risa al ver la cara de Severus, perdió por completo su semblante de seriedad, para dar lugar a una mezcla de terror, sorpresa y nerviosismo en su rostro.

- Yo...no soy muy bueno en eso.

- Vamos profesor, no es una competencia, simplemente es para pasar un momento divertido.

- Yo soy la anti-diversión en persona Potter.

- ¡Por favor!

_"¡Maldito mocoso!, ¿Qué me esta haciendo que ahora me es imposible decirle que no?"__  
_

_"Dame una A…dame una M…"__  
_

_"¡¡Cállate!!"__  
_

_"De acuerdo, ahora ¡responde!"__  
_

- De acuerdo, jugare con usted...pero quiero que sepa que no soy bueno en esto.

Observo la preciosa sonrisa que Harry le dedico, eso hizo que su cuerpo sintiera un reconfortante calor y una felicidad indescriptible.

- No se preocupe profesor, como le dije solo es para divertirnos. Lo importante es que sepa volar, y si le llega a suceder algo mientras esta volando, yo lo rescatare.

- No necesito que me rescate Potter- dijo con una mueca de desagrado al imaginarse el momento.

- Usted esta aquí para rescatarme por si pasa algo, déjeme hacer lo mismo por usted en algún momento- dijo dulcemente.

El profesor no dijo nada, se dio la vuelta mientras comenzaba a ponerse los accesorios necesarios. Ese chico se estaba metiendo muy dentro de el.

_"¿Cuándo lo vas a aceptar?"__  
_

_"¿Aceptar que?"__  
_

_"Que te gusta"__  
_

_"De acuerdo me gusta, ¿luego que?"__  
_

_"Luego déjate llevar y haber que pasa"__  
_

_"Es mi alumno, no puede pasar nada"__  
_

_"En el amor no hay reglas Severus…"__  
_

Salio de sus pensamientos cuando escucho un ruido, volteo y observo a Harry sacando la Quaffle, su escoba estaba a lado de el.

- ¡Oye, eso no vale, tú escoba es la mejor!

Harry volteo con una sonrisa al notar que lo había tuteado.

- Si quiere podemos cambiar, use la mía y yo uso una de las que están ahí. No necesito la mejor escoba para ganarle.

- ¿No que no era una competencia?

- No lo es profesor, pero aun así ganare.

- Ya lo veremos Potter.

- Dígame Harry…

- ¿Perdone?

- Hace un momento, me tuteo y me gusto. Hágalo de nuevo, aunque sea cuando estemos solos, por favor.

El profesor se quedo en silencio, ni se había dado cuenta que lo había tuteado.

- De acuerdo...Harry.

El chico se acerco a el y le dio su escoba, cuando Severus la tomo sus manos se rozaron un momento y a pesar de que traían los guantes, sintieron una corriente que recorrió todo su cuerpo. Harry tomo la escoba de Ron...frunció el ceño al recordar lo que había pasado, pero alejo por completo sus pensamientos, ese momento con su profesor no lo arruinaría nada ni nadie.

- Po...Harry date prisa que me voy a congelar aquí.

Harry corrió a su lado, cuando escogieron su lado se montaron en las escobas y fueron hacia sus respectivos aros. Severus traía la _quaffle _la aventó hacia el aire y la miro, volviéndola a atrapar con la mano.

- Hagamos esto mas interesante- grito para que Harry lo escuchara.

- ¡¿Qué?!

El profesor puso los ojos en blanco y voló hacia donde se encontraba el.

- Haremos esto más interesante. Se que dijiste que no es una competencia, pero vamos Harry, sabes que no me gusta perder y en cuanto se trata del Quidditch a ti tampoco.

- De acuerdo, ¿Qué planea?

- Una apuesta.

Harry parpadeo sorprendido, ¿que podía tener el que su profesor quisiera?

- De acuerdo...Si usted gana, ¿Qué quiere?

_"Pide un beso, es tu oportunidad"__  
_

Estuvo apunto de callar a su conciencia, pero esta vez estuvo de acuerdo con ella desde el principio, eso era lo que quería del chico. Aunque si era sincero quería mas que un beso, pero tampoco podía aprovecharse de Harry, aparte quería descubrir que sentía el adolescente por el.

- Quiero un beso tuyo...

Harry estuvo apunto de caerse de la escoba al escuchar eso. Su corazón latió rápidamente al asimilar las palabras que había soltado su amado profesor. Un beso... ¡Por Merlín!, de esa manera el se dejaría perder con todo gusto. Pero ahora que se había dado cuenta de que no le era indiferente a su profesor tenia que aprovechar el momento.

- De acuerdo...y si yo gano quiero que usted y yo tengamos una cita.

- Vale, acepto- dijo con una emoción bien disimulada. Le tiro la pelota a Harry, para que el iniciara.

En ese momento Severus dio una vuelta con la escoba, que solo los expertos sabían dar y regreso a su lado del campo. En eso momento Harry se dio cuenta de que su profesor le había mentido al decir que no era muy bueno jugando. La iba a tener difícil, pero su recompensa iba a ser muy grande si ganaba, así que no se dejaría ganar. En ese momento su profesor le hizo una señal para que empezara. El chico salio disparado hacia los aros contrarios, mientras que el adulto iba hacia el, Harry hizo unos movimientos complicados para intentar confundirlo, pero no le sirvió de nada, ya que en ese momento el profesor le quito la pelota con un movimiento rápido, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia los aros de Harry y anotando.

- Esto va a ser interesante- se dijo Harry mirando como Severus le dedicaba una sonrisa burlona.

Después de varios minutos volando, el chico se detuvo en medio del campo y el profesor se reunió con el, ambos tenían la respiración agitada y trataban de recuperar el aliento.

- Me mintió, usted dijo que no era bueno en esto.

- Bueno, nunca subestimes al oponente Harry- le era demasiado fácil tutearlo y le gustaba hacerlo- Por cierto, creo que es justo que tú también me tutees.

- Gracias...Severus- dijo sonriéndole.

El profesor le regreso la sonrisa, le gustaba como sonaba su nombre en los labios del chico.

- Bueno, vamos empatados, así que el primero que anote es el ganador, ¿de acuerdo?, aparte ya casi anochece y deben de estar buscándote como locos.

- Cuando me vean llegar contigo sabrán que no hay nada de que preocuparse. Probablemente ya lo sepan, por eso no han salido.

- Probablemente...bueno, ¿listo para perder?

- Ya veremos.

Harry voló hacia su lado del campo y espero a que Severus llegara hacia el suyo. Cuando estuvieron listos emprendió su vuelo hacia el lado contrario y como supuso, su profesor voló hacia el, lo esquivo en el primer intento que hizo para quitarle la _quaffle _y sonrió al ver su victoria tan cerca. En ese momento su mente se lleno de imágenes en las cuales se veía con Severus paseando mientras reían, imágenes en la que lo tomaba de la mano sin importarle nada más, imágenes en las cuales sus labios estaba por tocarse...Harry no se dio cuenta de que se estaba acercando peligrosamente a los aros.

- ¡¡¡Harry!!!

En ese momento salio de sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta que era imposible evitar el choque. La escoba toco el borde del aro y aunque el chico se sujeto fuertemente salio disparado. Vio como se acercaba rápidamente al suelo y cerro fuertemente los ojos esperando el golpe...el cual nunca llego, sintió como lo tomaban fuertemente del brazo, abrió los ojos y miro a su salvador.

- Espera, no te muevas, te subiré a la escoba- dijo Severus mientras intentaba estabilizar la escoba.

Cuando lo logro, de un fuerte tirón jalo a Harry, este lo primero que hizo fue abrazar al profesor por el cuello para después acomodarse en la escoba. Sintió como luna de las manos de su profesor rodeaba su cintura. El chico sin poder evitarlo se acurruco en su pecho, mientras que Severus voló hasta llegar al suelo.

- Harry, ya puedes soltarme.

Sin embargo ninguno de los dos rompió el contacto, se quedaron así por un momento. Harry sintió como Severus le daba un beso suave en la frente, el chico se separo para mirarlo, pero no dejo de abrazarlo. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron sus corazones comenzaron a latir rápidamente. Harry dirigió su mirada hacia los labios de su profesor y lamió los suyos. El profesor lo noto y comenzó a acercar sus labios hacia los del chico. Ninguno de los dos podía creerlo, por fin estaba por pasar algo que habían deseado desde hace tiempo, muchas veces en sus sueños y en su mente habían imaginado ese momento, pero nada se podía comparar con la realidad. Sus labios estaban rozándose, estaban apunto de tocarse...

**CONTINUARA...**


	7. En este juego no hay perdedores

**En este juego no hay perdedores**

- ¡¡¡Harry!!!

- ¡¡¡Profesor Snape!!!

Los gritos les llegaron como una cubetada de agua helada. Ambos se separaron y se miraron, se dedicaron una mirada de frustración al verse interrumpidos. En el joven era más notoria, ya que el profesor era muy bueno ocultando lo que sentía, aunque por dentro estaba dispuesto a lanzar un _Crucio_ a los que interrumpieron ese mágico momento. Cuando se levantaron de la escoba, Severus tomo a Harry entre sus brazos y volvió a besar su frente.

- Harry, quedamos empate...así que cuando quieras cobrar tu premio dímelo.

- Lo mismo digo Severus.

Acomodaron las cosas y salieron del campo de Quidditch, encontrándose con absolutamente todos los que se encontraban en el colegio.

- Vez Minerva, te dije que estarían bien- dijo un tranquilo Dumbledore.

La profesora no fue capaz de emitir palabra, ya que no cabía en su asombro de ver a Harry junto con su profesor de pociones.

- Lamentamos interrumpirlos, pero tus amigos Harry- el chico volteo a ver a sus amigos, los cuales evitaron su mirada sonrojados- vinieron a buscarnos y nos dijeron que habías desaparecido desde hace algunas horas...

_"¿Horas?, vaya, pero si yo sentí que fue tan poco tiempo…"_, pensó Harry.

- Y vinieron a avisarnos, yo les dije que estarías bien, ya que al no ver a Severus supuse que estarías con el y estarías a salvo, tuve la razón. Pero aun así todos estaban preocupados por ustedes, así que decidimos buscarlos para comprobarlo.

- Lamento no haberte avisado Albus, no pensé que tardaríamos tanto en estar fuera.

- No te preocupes Severus, están bien y es lo que importa.

Este asintió secamente mirando a todos. Aunque por dentro se rió de las miradas incrédulas que les dedicaban los presente a Harry y a él. Todos caminaron hacia el colegio en silencio a excepción del director, ya que él venia narrando una historia. Al entrar todos se dividieron, los profesores regresaron al Comedor para seguir arreglando y los chicos se dirigieron hacia las escaleras para irse a su Sala, estos se quedaron esperando a Harry, el cual se detuvo en la entrada, observo como su profesor estaba apunto de entrar al Comedor.

- Severus...-dijo en voz baja para que solo el lo escuchara.

Este se detuvo antes de entrar, pero no se volteo para darle la cara a Harry.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Puedo cobrar mi premio mañana?

El profesor sonrió emocionado, aunque el chico no puedo ver tan bello gesto.

- Claro Harry, te veo mañana a las 10am en las Mazmorras.

Aunque respondió en un tono frío, Harry pudo notar la emoción en su voz y eso hizo que se volviera loco de felicidad.

- De acuerdo¿Qué diremos para explicar nuestra ausencia?

- No te preocupes, yo me encargo de eso.

El profesor desapareció tras las puertas y Harry hizo un gracioso movimiento, el cual demostraba la felicidad y emoción que sentía en ese momento. Se sonrojo cuando se dio cuenta que sus amigos lo miraban divertidos. Se reunió con ellos y subieron en silencio, aunque por dentro quería contarles lo que había pasado, pero aun no estaba totalmente contento con Ron por su actitud y este no había dicho nada al respecto, pero que más daba, tenía que irse haciendo a la idea. Cuando entraron a la Sala Común, Harry se sentó en el sofá con la mirada perdida, imaginando lo que haría mañana con Severus.

- Harry, perdona que hayamos ido con el director, pero estábamos muy preocupados por ti, y no podíamos salir solos del colegio.

- No te preocupes Hermy, está bien, los mataría porque interrumpieron algo...

- ¿Qué paso?

Harry le dedico una mirada a Ron, el cual, aunque no estaba mirando, estaba muy atento a la conversación.

- Te lo diría, pero creo que no todos los presentes están listos para escucharlo.

- Vamos chicos¿no pueden hacer las paces?, tu eres un cabezota Ron¿Por qué no le dices a Harry lo que nos dijiste cuando se fue?

Ron se sonrojo al sentir todas las miradas expectativas en el, y se acerco hacia donde estaban todos. Era hora de aclarar las cosas con su amigo, no le gustaba que estuvieran distanciados.

- Yo quería pedirte perdón por mi actitud. Sabes que siempre te apoyare Harry, eres mi mejor amigo¡casi mi hermano!, simplemente que me sorprendió, pero si eres feliz...y veo que lo eres, para mi eso es más que suficiente...

Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por un gran abrazo que le dio su amigo, mientras le daba las gracias por su apoyo, las chicas los miraban sonriendo.

- Bueno, por cierto, si me vez haciendo muecas extrañas cuando te vea con el gra…-se dio cuenta de la mirada asesina que le mando Harry- con Snape, no lo tomes a mal, me costara un poco acostumbrarme a verlos juntos, pero lo lograre.

- No te preocupes Ron, lo importante es que me apoyes, y yo también quería pedirte una disculpa por mi enfado, no debí actuar tan mal.

- Los dos actuaron mal chicos, pero ya se perdonaron, ahora Harry, cuéntanos que paso.

- Bueno...Severus y yo...

- ¿Severus?

- Si, me dejo llamarlo por su nombre- dijo con una sonrisa enamorada.

- ¡Ron, déjalo continuar!- protesto su hermana frustrada.

El pelirrojo levanto sus manos en un gesto de rendición y miro a Harry, ansioso porque continuara.

- Severus y yo jugamos un partido de Quidditch...- las chicas le dedicaron una mirada fría a Ron, el cual estuvo apunto de interrumpir de nuevo- pero me dijo que iba a ser más interesante si apostábamos algo, y bueno, yo le dije que si ganaba quería una cita con el y el me dijo que si ganaba quería que...nos besáramos...

Los gestos y sonidos de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar. Les era extraño ver a Harry totalmente ilusionado con su profesor y que tuviera grandes sonrisas y miradas enamoradas por su causa, cuando en el pasado era todo lo contrario, pero también estaban contentos, ya que gracias a él, el chico podía olvidarse momentáneamente de los problemas y demostraba estar inmensamente feliz.

- Y bueno, empezamos a jugar, debo decirles que es demasiado bueno. En fin, no haré el cuento muy largo, estábamos empatados, cuando yo estaba apunto de anotar el tiro de la victoria, pero estaba distraído y golpee los aros y salí expulsado de la escoba. Estaba apunto de tocar el suelo cuando el me rescato, yo lo abraza y el me tomo de la cintura para que no cayera, al llegar al suelo nos quedamos así y estuvimos apunto de besarnos...y entonces¡llegaron a interrumpir!

- ¡Oh Harry!, lo lamentamos, pero¿Cómo íbamos a saber que estabas apunto de besarte con el profesor?, por lo menos si nos hubieras dicho que ibas a estar con el...

- Ni yo sabia que iba a estar con el, cuando salí de aquí estaba muy enfadado y quería salir de aquí, cuando iba a salir el llego y me acompaño. Y luego paso todo lo que les conté.

- Un beso...Oh por Dios¡UN BESO¿sabes lo que significa eso Harry?- pregunto emocionada Hermione.

- Vamos Hermy, Harry no es tonto¿verdad hermano?- dijo Ron en burla.

El aludido los miro confundido.

- Vale, retiro lo dicho.

- ¡Que le interesas Harry¡le gustas al profesor Snape!

Las mejillas de Harry se tiñeron de un color rojo, sus amigos se rieron al verlo así.

- ¿En verdad no lo notaste Harry?, vaya, si hasta yo lo vi, Snape nos mataba con la mirada, solo que ahora entiendo el porque.

- ¿Y que paso con la apuesta¿Quién termino ganando?- pregunto Ginny ansiosamente.

- Pues quedamos empatados y decidimos que lo mejor seria que ambos cobráramos el premio.

- Así que finalmente te besaras con el profesor de pociones, y esta vez nadie podrá interrumpirlos...

- Si, yo mañana cobrare mi premio, espero poder estar todo el día con el...y sobre todo espero poder besarlo...

Los chicos se quedaron platicando, para sorpresa de Harry, todos estuvieron dándole consejos para el día de mañana. Aunque estaba feliz por eso, ya que demostraban que pasara lo que pasara, siempre lo iban a apoyar.

* * *

- Albus, necesito hablar contigo.

Después de que terminaran de trabajar en el Comedor, los profesores se retiraron a descansar, pero Severus fue con el director hacia su oficina, ya que tenía que avisar sobre la salida de mañana.

- Dime Severus¿Qué paso?

_"Suéltasela así como va, no creo que le sorprenda mucho"_

_"¿No se sorprenderá de que yo salga con una persona a la que supuestamente odiaba?"_

_"Albus no es tonto, ya lo imaginaba, todos lo imaginaban¡menos tú y Harry!, son de los mejores magos, pero en respecto al amor, no saben nada"_

_"¿No habrá un momento en que dejes de reclamarme?"_

_"No, aparte no te enojes conmigo, gracias a mi¡podrás besar a Harry!"_

Al recordar eso Severus se sonrojo por lo que estuvo apunto de pasar en el campo de Quidditch, si no los hubieras interrumpido...

- Severus¿querías decirme algo?- dijo conteniendo una risa al ver el sonrojo de su casi hijo.

- Ah si, quería avisarte que mañana saldré...con el Sr. Potter.

Comenzó a prepararse mentalmente para las preguntas que, estaba seguro, el director estaba apunto de hacer.

- De acuerdo. ¿Estarán todo el día fuera?

- Eh...supongo que si.

- Esta bien, tengan mucho cuidado y pásenla bien.

El anciano comenzó a revisar unos pergaminos que estaban en su escritorio, o por lo menos era lo que demostraba hacer, mientras que Severus lo miraba como si se tratara de una extraña criatura, Dumbledore levanto su mirada al sentirse observado.

- ¿Todo bien Severus?

- Si todo bien... ¿No te interesa saber porque saldré con Harry?

- No es necesario, tú has despejado todas mis dudas al llamarlo por su nombre. Se que estará bien contigo Severus. Aparte es vuestra vida, yo no tengo porque inmiscuirme en ella.

- ¡Vamos Albus, te fascina eso!

- Bueno si, pero es porque ambos me importan mucho- dijo riéndose del comentario del profesor- Ya sabes que no tengo que avisarte que sean discretos.

- ¡Claro que seremos discretos¡lo dices como si planeara abusar del niño Albus!

- No es eso Severus, yo se que Harry te interesa y por lo visto es mutuo, y eso me hace muy feliz. Pero recuerda que aun es tu alumno. Quebrantarían muchas reglas, por eso te lo digo. Sabes que conmigo no hay problema, yo me haré de ojos ciegos y será fácil que ustedes disimulen ante los demás, ya que se han _"odiado"_ desde hace muchos años. Permíteme decirte Severus que ya era hora que abrieras los ojos.

_"¡Te das cuenta, hasta Albus se dio cuenta de lo que sentías por Harry antes que tu!"_

- Gracias Albus, por tu apoyo.

- Ya es hora de que seas feliz- dijo dándole un abrazo.

* * *

Severus venia caminando por el oscuro pasillo que llevaba hacia las mazmorras. Estaba cansado y ni sabia porque, no había hecho mucho aquel día, aunque debía confesar que la causa era el partido de Quidditch que tuvo con Harry, hacia mucho tiempo que el no se subía en una escoba, ya estaba oxidado. Aunque la recompensa era muy buena así que no podía quejarse, pensó con una leve sonrisa. En ese momento noto un movimiento cerca de su puerta y frunció el ceño. Nadie podía ingresar al Castillo sin ser detectado, así que no debía tratarse de alguno de los enviados de Voldemort. ¿Entonces quien...?

- Harry...- dijo en un susurro mientras intentaba calmar su alocado corazón.

El chico volteo al escuchar el ruido, aunque no pudo captar las palabras exactas que salieron de la boca de su profesor. Había ido hasta allá por la simple razón que lo extrañaba, extrañaba su mirada, extrañaba su voz...extrañaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con el. Sin importarle nada corrió hasta donde estaba el, cuando llego a su altura se detuvo y aunque quería abrazarlo, controlo su impulso.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Harry?

- No podía dormir y quería verte.

Severus lo guió hacia la ventana donde Harry lo había encontrado la noche anterior, dejo que el chico se sentara primero, este lo hizo recargándose en la columna. El profesor hizo lo mismo en la columna opuesta, quedando de frente.

- ¿Por qué no podías dormir?

- Porque estoy demasiado ansioso y emocionado por lo de mañana...

- ¿Y porque mas?

El joven lo miro interrogante intentado ocultar que tenia otra razón.

- Vamos, sabes que no me lo puedes ocultar, aun me es demasiado sencillo entrar en tu mente.

_"No puedes dejarlo entrar a tu mente Harry, sino sabrá los pensamientos para mayores de edad que has tenido con el, dile la verdad... ¡ahora!"_

-Porque quería verte...te extrañaba.

Harry desvió su mirada de la del profesor totalmente sonrojado. No era que se avergonzara de lo que sentía, pero no quería hostigar a Severus.

- Que bueno que viniste, iba a ser más complicado que yo diera explicaciones del porque iba a tu dormitorio a altas horas de la noche.

- Tú...- lo miro como si las siguientes palabras fueran imposibles de creer.

- Si Harry, también tenia ganas de verte. No se como, pero estos días he cambiado por completo sobre lo que pienso y siento por ti- dirigió su mirada hacia la luna.

- Severus...

Harry se acerco a el, por la manera en la que el profesor estaba sentado, le fue sencillo sentarse entre sus piernas, de espalda a el, de manera que ambos podían contemplar la luna estando cerca el uno del otro. Severus cruzo sus brazos sobre el pecho del chico he hizo que este quedara recostado en su pecho. Así estuvieron por largo tiempo sin necesidad de decir nada, era un silencio agradable, disfrutaban de ese momento, juntos, hasta que Harry se quedo dormido.

* * *

El adulto noto que el joven se había quedado dormido enseguida, pero no quería moverse, porque se sentía tan bien estando así. Bajo su mirada para observar el rostro del adolescente, el cual demostraba una relajación y felicidad absoluta. Muchas veces había pensado que la vida era injusta para aquel chico, solo tenia 16 años y era el elegido para salvar al mundo de un gran desastre, y había sido elegido desde su nacimiento sin siquiera haberlo sabido. Severus comenzó a acariciar el rostro de Harry suavemente, lo rozaba temeroso ya que no quería despertarlo.

- Pero no te preocupes- dijo en un susurro- Yo siempre estaré a tu lado, cuidándote y protegiéndote, estaré a tú lado hasta el final de mis días Harry...

El profesor se levanto, con Harry entre sus brazos, podía llevarlo a la Sala Común de Gryffindor y de ahí a su dormitorio, pero era un largo camino por recorrer, aparte no quería encontrarse con los amigos del chico. Así que se encamino hacia su dormitorio. Podía hacer levitar a Harry con un hechizo muy simple, pero no quería perder la oportunidad de tenerlo entre sus brazos. Al llegar a su destino, poso al chico con extremado cuidado en la cama, para no despertarlo. Observo como se movía entre sueños, como reclamando la perdida del tacto que le daba seguridad. Severus se recostó a su lado, y aunque lo hizo suavemente para no despertarlo, Harry se acerco instintivamente al cuerpo del profesor, ocultando su rostro en el pecho del mayor. Este paso una mano sobre su cadera para unirse más al chico.

_"Solo serán unos minutos, quiero disfrutar estar así con el"_

Pero se sentía tan cómodo, tan relajado...no podía ni recordar la última vez que se sintió así. Sin notarlo, se acurruco más hacia el adolescente y se fue quedando profundamente dormido.

* * *

El reloj interno de Harry empezó a decirle que era hora de levantarse, sin abrir los ojos intento estirarse, pero le fue imposible, ya que algo lo detenía. Un poco asustado por eso, abrió los ojos rápidamente, pero al ver donde y con quien se encontraba se tranquilizo al instante, observo a su querido maestro de pociones totalmente dormido y abrazándolo. Sonrió mientras admiraba sus facciones¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de lo atractivo que era?, los dedos del chico se acercaron temerosamente hacia el rostro de Severus, observo que le temblaban un poco y se rió ante eso. Cuando finalmente su piel rozo con la del hombre, sintió una corriente en sus dedos, la cual se extendió por todo su cuerpo, comenzó a acariciar su rostro, tocando todo lo que tenia a su paso, como queriendo memorizarlo con su tacto. Llego a sus labios y por un instante vacilo, su mirada fue hacia los ojos de su profesor, los cuales seguían cerrados, ante la seguridad de que seguía dormido se atrevió a acariciarlos. Los labios se entreabrieron ante el contacto y Harry sintió como la lengua acariciaba sus dedos. Levanto su mirada y se encontró con unos preciosos ojos azabaches mirándolo pícaramente.

- Buenos días- dijo sonrojado.

- Buenos días Harry¿Qué tal dormiste?

- Mejor que nunca- le dedico una sonrisa.

Y era cierto, era la primera noche en varios años, en la cual no se despertaba por la madrugada debido a una pesadilla.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierto?

- Desde que me empezaste a acariciar.

- Yo...lo lamento, no quería despertarte y no debí...

Los dedos de Severus se posaron en los labios de Harry para silenciarlo, mientras tomaba su mano entre la suya, se la llevo a sus labios y deposito un beso tierno en su palma.

- No tienes porque disculparte, es la manera más linda en la que he despertado.

El chico miro embelesado a su profesor, el gesto lo había tomado por sorpresa, pero le había encantado. En ese momento quiso pedirle que lo besara, que terminaran lo que había quedado pendiente en el campo de Quidditch, pero no fue necesario decir nada porque Severus quería lo mismo. No supo quien fue el primero, pero se dio cuenta de que se estaban acercando el uno al otro. Para su desgracia en ese momento tocaron la puerta.

- ¡Maldita sea¿no me dejaran besarte tranquilamente?- dijo frustrado y molesto, mientras se levantaba de la cama

Aunque Harry también se sentía frustrado se rió ante el comentario. Se levanto y lo siguió.

- Severus, lamento la molestia pero¿Harry esta aquí?

Desde donde el chico estaba pudo notar que Dumbledore venia acompañado e imagino que sus amigos se habían preocupado de nuevo por el y fueron a buscarlo, tenia que dejarles claro que si desaparecía era porque estaba con Severus y no por algo malo. El profesor de pociones abrió más la puerta y les dio paso para que se dieran cuenta de que estaba ahí, al sentirse observado por todos se sonrojo y no supo que decir, produciendo un incomodo silencio.

- ¿Para que lo buscaban Albus?

- Sus amigos se preocuparon porque no durmió en su dormitorio. Yo les dije que no tenían de que preocuparse, pero aun así querían comprobarlo. Y yo los acompañe porque imagine que no te haría gracia que te interrumpieran.

En ese momento, el maestro volteo a ver a los amigos de Harry, les dedico una mirada tan intimidante que estos se escondieron detrás del director. Severus se encamino hacia el chico, cuando llego a su altura puso sus manos en sus hombros atrayendo la mirada de Harry hacia la suya.

- Ve con ellos, aparte tienes que arreglarte para...nuestra cita- le dedico una dulce sonrisa.

Sin importarle que lo vieran, el chico abrazo a su profesor por la cintura fuertemente. El adulto le regreso el abrazo por un momento, pero luego lo separo de él, más que nada porque el no era una persona muy afectuosa y le incomodaba un poco expresar lo que sentía por el chico frente a otras personas.

- Anda, te veo aquí a la hora que quedamos.

Harry asintió y salio rápidamente del lugar, sin decir nada a sus amigos paso corriendo a lado de ellos y estos lo siguieron rápidamente. El director en cambio no se fue, aunque no tardaría en hacerlo.

- Bueno Severus, no te quito mucho tiempo, se que tienes que prepararte para tu cita- le sonrió pícaramente, cosa por la cual recibió una mirada fría de su amigo- Simplemente quiero decirte que la pases bien, no pienses en las consecuencias, como te dije ayer, ya es hora de que seas feliz.

El director le dio un apretón en el hombro como apoyo y salio de la habitación, mientras el profesor lo miraba incrédulamente, sabia que Albus era su amigo y que siempre lo apoyaría, pero era totalmente sorprendente que lo apoyara en su relación con un chico que era menor de edad, que era su alumno y que para colmo era el chico más famoso en el mundo mágico. Apartando esos pensamientos de su mente fue a prepararse para su cita.

**CONTINUARA...**

**MiraBlack-Lupin: De nuevo mil gracias por tus comentarios y por seguir la historia, aki sta la continuación y ahorita mismo subo la otra parte k es hasta donde voy jaja. Espero k te guste!!!**


	8. Nuestra cita

**Nuestra Cita**

Harry no ponía atención a las disculpas que llegaban a sus oídos por parte de sus amigos, de hecho no le importaba demasiado. Si, interrumpieron por segunda vez cuando estuvo apunto de tocar los labios de su profesor, pero que más daba, estaba seguro que ese día finalmente se besarían. Podía esperar...y estaba seguro que la espera valdría la pena. Seguido de sus amigos entro al dormitorio y comenzó a sacar montones de ropa decidiendo que ponerse. Después de un tiempo sintió como los nervios lo recorrían al no encontrar algo adecuado. Hermione al verlo se acerco a el y lo tomo del rostro para que la mirara.

- Harry, tranquilízate.

- Pero Hermy...no se que ponerme y yo...es mi cita...tengo que estar guapo...para el...

- Mira Harry, no conozco mucho al profesor Snape, y lo único que conozco de el es que es una persona fría, pero cuando lo vi contigo me di cuenta que al no le importa tu apariencia, tal vez no lo notaste, pero no tenias muy buena presentación en la mañana- dijo en tono de burla- Pero eso a el no le importo, te miraba como si fueras la persona más hermosa del mundo.

Los preciosos ojos verdes de Harry se iluminaron al escuchar las palabras de su amiga.

- ¿Estas segura?

- ¡Claro que estoy segura Harry!, soy humano y me equivoco, pero créeme que esta vez no es así, nunca había visto al profesor Snape con esa mirada ensoñadora...

En ese momento se escucho un ruido, los chicos voltearon a ver de que se trataba, y era Ron que se había ahogado al escuchar las palabras de Hermione, su hermana que estaba a su lado le dio un codazo a modo de regaño.

- Lo lamento...no tengo nada en contra de Snape pero...tengo que admitir que es raro saber que el profesor al que mas odiaba ahora esta enamorado de mi mejor amigo...yo te voy a apoyar siempre Harry, pero me será un poco difícil hacerme a la idea así como así- se levanto y se acerco a Harry- Pero heme aquí, dispuesto a ayudarte para que tengas el mejor día de tu vida- dijo sonriendo.

Al chico se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al escuchar a su mejor amigo hablar así. Le dio un abrazo y de nuevo volvió a concentrarse en la ropa, aunque esta vez ayudado de sus amigos. Cuando sus amigos escogieron un conjunto el frunció el ceño algo desconfiado.

- ¿Y si el va elegante?

- No lo creo Harry, ¿te dijo a donde te llevaría?

- No...

- Eso quiere decir que puedes vestirte como sea, si te fuera a llevar a algún lugar elegante te lo hubiera advertido.

Ron y Harry voltearon a ver a Hermione con una cara de confusión.

- ¡Dios chicos, se nota que no han tenido una cita en su vida!, tú hazme caso- dijo señalando a Harry- Vete a arreglar y tú- señalo a Ron- Tienes que aprender mucho para cuando me invites a salir.

El moreno se rió al ver la cara sonrojada de Ron, tomo sus cosas y se dirigió al baño para comenzar a arreglarse. Después de bañarse se arreglo dentro del baño, ya que podía suponer que las chicas se habían quedado ahí y cuando salio pudo confirmarlo.

- Te vez muy bien Harry.

Hermione sonrió ante las palabras de Ginny dándole la razón, Ron hizo un gesto de indiferencia. Se había vestido con unos jeans y una camiseta color guinda, que se ajustaba a su cuerpo. Era un vestuario muy sencillo, pero Harry se veía muy bien así.

- Vale...gracias, ahora, ¿Qué hago con mi cabello?

- Tú cabello nunca ha tenido, ni tendrá solución.

Hermione le lanzo el hechizo para secar su cabello, haciendo que este se alborotara al instante. El chico lanzo un bufido de exasperación, a el nunca le había importado tanto su presentación, pero esa vez quería que fuera distinto, quería que Severus quedara impresionado cuando lo viera, pero por lo visto no iba a ser posible.

- Harry no te ves mal, aparte ya es normal que tu cabello este así, no creo que al profesor Snape le moleste.

A pesar del comentario alentador, al adolescente no le sirvió y siguió intentando arreglar su cabello por un buen rato, en vano.

- ¡Harry, ya casi dan las 10am!

El chico dejo de intentar acomodarse el cabello y empezó a ponerse nervioso, iba corriendo de un lado a otro por todo el dormitorio sin saber que hacer. Sus amigos se hubieran reído, pero al ver su carita decidieron no hacerlo.

- ¡Harry James Potter, cálmate!- el aludido se detuvo al escuchar la voz de su mejor amiga- Se que estas nervioso, pero todo va a salir bien Harry, ahora lo único que tienes que hacer es bajar hacia las mazmorras y reunirte con el, no es tan difícil, ¿verdad?

- No, no lo es...

- Te acompañaremos Harry, aunque al llegar ahí saldremos corriendo, porque no quiero que el Profesor Snape nos mate con la mirada- dijo Ginny mientras tomaba al chico del brazo y empezaban a salir todos de la habitación.

Durante todo el camino Harry escuchaba las palabras de animo y los consejos que sus amigos le daban, aunque para ser sinceros no le ponía atención, no porque no quisiera, sino porque la ansiedad, los nervios, la emoción...se lo prohibían. Cuando finalmente llegaron a las mazmorras su corazón empezó a latir más rápido, si era posible. Sus amigos le dedicaron unas ultimas palabras y se despidieron de el. El moreno camino lentamente hacia la habitación del profesor. Por su mente paso la vez que había salido con Cho, pero los nervios de aquella vez no se comparaban a como se sentía en ese momento.

_"Es que cuando saliste con Cho no estabas enamorado de ella"_

_"Cállate, por favor no interfieras en este día tan especial"_

_"No lo haré, ¡simplemente te estoy aclarando las cosas!"_

_"Vale, gracias, pero no tenias que hacerlo, es algo que ya sabia"_

_"¡Que romántico!, Harry Potter enamorado de su ex odiado profesor de pociones"_

Harry decidió ignorar a su conciencia mientras tocaba la puerta, espero un poco antes de que le abrieran, y al ver a su profesor se quedo paralizado. Como era de suponer iba completamente vestido de negro, llevaba un pantalón de vestir y una camisa de manga larga de seda, la cual se ajustaba a su musculoso pecho.

_"Se ve guapísimo y tiene un cuerpo de lujo"_

_"¿Cómo se vera sin ropa?"_

_"¡Por Dios!, ¡te pedí que solo hoy me dejaras en paz!"_

_"Vale, vale, pero bien que te gustaría averiguarlo"_

- ¿Harry?

Severus observo como el chico lo miraba de arriba-abajo mientras se mordía el labio, dando a entender que le encantaba lo que veía. Eso lo hizo sonreír y que su ego se llenara de satisfacción. Al pronunciar su nombre se sonrojo y lo miro a los ojos.

- Te vez muy bien...

- Gracias, lo mismo digo.

- ¡Nah!, yo estoy horrible a tu lado.

En ese momento su profesor lo tomo del brazo y de un jalón lo metió a la habitación. Cerro la puerta con el cuerpo de Harry, mientras este quedaba en medio de la puerta y del cuerpo del hombre. Este dirigió su mirada hacia el chico y cuando se encontró con la del ojiverde comenzó a hablar.

- Escúchame Harry, eres un chico demasiado atractivo. Y eres mucho más atractivo que yo, así que no vuelvas a decir que eres horrible, porque eso es una completa mentira, ¿entendido?

Aunque hablo en tono duro, también lo hizo de manera apasionada, haciendo que Harry sintiera un estremecimiento de placer al escucharlo hablar así. El chico asintió y Severus se separo de el.

- Pero quiero que sepas que para mi no hay nadie más atractivo que tu Severus...

El profesor se volteo para que Harry no viera la sonrisa boba que se dibujo en su rostro. Sin decir ni una palabra abrió la puerta y espero a que el adolescente saliera para después salir el. Caminaron en silencio hasta la puerta de la entrada del Colegio, para su desgracia se encontraron con todos ahí. Se rió internamente al ver la cara incrédula de Minerva y de Hagrid al verlo con Harry, y al ver como iban vestidos su sorpresa fue más notoria. Supuso que Harry les había contado a sus amigos, ya que estos no tenían la misma mirada, aunque en sus ojos aun se veía el temor que le tenían.

- Ah mi amigo, ¿listos para salir?

- ¿Qué?- dijo la profesora- ¡¿Harry va a salir con el profesor Snape?!

- Así es mi querida Minerva, creo que les vendrá bien a ambos distraerse un rato- dijo tranquilamente mientras les sonreía.

- Pero...pero ellos...- esta vez fue Hagrid el que hablo.

- No creo que nuestra vida privada sea de su inconveniencia- dijo Severus con ese tono de voz, en el cual nadie se atrevería a responder. Aparte se trataba del profesor Snape, el único capaz de meterse con él era el director.

El adulto tomo al chico del brazo y lo dirigió hacia la salida del Castillo. Comenzaron a caminar y Harry noto que se dirigían hacia Hogsmade.

- ¿A dónde iremos Severus?

- Primero desayunaremos en Hogsmade, luego iremos a Las Tres Escobas y después...eso será una sorpresa- dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

Harry tardo un poco en reaccionar, ya que siempre que lo veía sonreír se embobaba con el acto. Y es que tenía una sonrisa tan hermosa y casi nunca la presumía.

- De acuerdo, estoy ansioso por saber sobre la sorpresa, pero estoy seguro que será algo genial...mientras este contigo cualquier lugar es perfecto.

Severus tuvo que contenerse para no besarlo en ese momento, pero ya tenia una idea sobre donde lo besaría, aunque nadie lo creyera era un romántico y quería que fuera especial, no ahí en medio de la escuela, donde estaba seguro que los verían, de hecho aun sentía las miradas curiosas clavadas en ellos. Para saciar un poco la curiosidad de aquellos que los miraban, aunque más que nada lo hacia porque tenia unas inmensas ganas de hacerlo y no le importaba si lo veían o no, tomo la mano de Harry entre la suya y entrelazaron sus dedos. Cuando llegaron a Hogsmade, Severus, aunque no quería soltó al chico. Este soltó un suspiro de decepción, haciendo que el adulto se sintiera un poco mal, pero Harry con la mirada le dijo que lo entendía. Fueron a desayunar y mientras lo hacían el chico se dedico a contarle varias cosas de su vida, la mayoría ya las conocía, pero aun así sentía como si fuera algo nuevo, ya que las escuchaba de la propia boca del chico. En ese momento se salvo de hablar sobre el, pero sabría que no lo lograría por mucho tiempo. Al terminar, salieron y recorrieron el camino mirando varias de las tiendas que encontraban a su paso, hasta que llegaron a Las Tres Escobas. Se sentaron en una mesa apartada de los curiosos, y en cuanto lo hicieron los atendieron. El chico pidió una cerveza de mantequilla mientras que el adulto pedía un whisky de fuego.

- Yo ya hable mucho de mí, ahora cuéntame de ti.

- ¿Qué quieres saber?- a pesar de que no le gustaba hablar de el, iba a hacer un sacrificio por el chico.

- Todo, quiero saber absolutamente todo de Severus Snape.

- Ah...Harry, no soy muy bueno hablando sobre mi, de hecho si lo haré en este momento es por ti, porque eres muy especial para mi...lo mejor seria que preguntaras.

- Gracias...- dijo mientras tomaba su mano y le daba un leve apretón- Vale, primero que nada, ¿Por qué eres tan frío?, aunque creo que ahora estoy conociendo tu verdadero yo...

Severus había rezado porque esa pregunta no llegara nunca, pero por lo visto sus palabras no fueron escuchadas.

- Soy frío porque la vida me ha demostrado que es mejor ser así, las personas te temen y es mejor, porque de esa manera nunca se te acercan y te lastiman.

Harry sintió como la ira crecía dentro de el, hacia esa persona o personas que lo hubieran lastimado.

- ¿Quién te lastimo...?

- El primero fue mi padre...nunca soporto que mi madre fuera una bruja y mucho menos que yo heredara eso. Decía que éramos unos...fenómenos. Era horrible ver como mi padre agredía a mi madre sin poder hacer nada, que mi madre se interpusiera para que no me lastimara...era demasiado frustrante. Después entre a Hogwarts y pensé que ese seria mi refugio pero...

Se callo ante las palabras que estaba por pronunciar, a pesar de todo lo que le habían hecho los merodeadores, no quería dejarlos mal frente a Harry ya que se trataba de su padre y otras dos personas a las que quería como si fueran parte de su familia, así que prefirió quedarse callado.

- Mi padre y sus amigos te hicieron la vida imposible...recuerdo esa vez cuando leí tu mente sin proponérmelo, sentí tanta ira al ver lo que te hacían y me asuste... ¿como podía enojarme con mi propio padre?, supongo que desde ese entonces me gustabas, pero era incapaz de creérmelo- rió amargamente al pensar todo el tiempo que habían perdido.

Severus sintió una ola de emoción al escuchar esas palabras.

- Bueno, dejemos este tema. Nadie arruinara este día, ¿de acuerdo?

- Totalmente de acuerdo. Pero no creas que ya no preguntare mas cosas, aunque ya no serán cosas que te recuerden cosas horribles, lo prometo.

El profesor se salvo de responder porque en ese momento les llevaron las bebidas que habían ordenado. Pero el placer de la salvación no le duro mucho, ya que en cuanto se quedaron solos Harry volvió al ataque.

- ¿Desde cuando empecé a gustarte?

Severus casi se atragantaba con su bebida al escuchar esa pregunta.

- Demonios Harry, ¿no puedes empezar con las preguntas tranquilas?

- ¡Es una pregunta tranquila!- dijo riéndose.

- Si claro...veamos, desde cuando...- hizo un gesto como si intentara recordar el momento, cuando la realidad es que nunca olvidaba ese día.

Lo recordaba como si fuera ayer...

**FLASHBACK**

Se encontraba con Dumbledore en su despacho, este le estaba diciendo a Severus que ese día era un día de los más especiales en Hogwarts ya que iba a llegar un mago muy especial. El profesor de pociones no ponía mucha atención a sus palabras ya que sabia de quien hablaba. El famosísimo niño que vivió. A pesar de lo que había pasado entre su padre y el, no tenia porque odiar el pequeño, el no tenia la culpa de nada. Volteo a ver al director, el cual tenia una sonrisa entusiasmada y el puso los ojos en blanco con un gesto de indiferencia. Finalmente llego la hora en la que los estudiantes entrarían al colegio. Ya estaba preparado todo, así que bajaron al Gran Comedor. Se sentaron y acto seguido observaban como entraban los pequeños jóvenes de primer año. La mirada de Severus se encontró rápidamente con el chico que ocupaba su mente desde que supo que iba a llegar ese año. Sin saber la razón, su corazón latió rápidamente al verlo, era físicamente parecido a su padre, pero esos preciosos ojos verdes...en ese momento el pequeño volteo a verlo y sus miradas se encontraron, haciendo que su corazón se acelerara aun mas, si es que era posible. Temiendo que su mirada lo delatara volteo a ver hacia otro lado...

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

- Me gustaste...-no sabia si decir esas palabras. ¿Qué tal si Harry pensaba que era un pedófilo?

- Bueno, ya que te da algo de vergüenza yo te lo diré, la primera vez que te vi sentí algo por ti, pero no quería aceptarlo, tenia solo once años, y aparte me diste miedo ya que al verte me empezó a doler la cicatriz y pensaba que eras el malo...por suerte me di cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba, pero aun así me daba miedo aceptar que me gustaba un hombre...sobre todo mi profesor, uno que pensé que me odiaba...

- Tú también me gustaste desde la primera vez que te vi y nunca te he odiado Harry, simplemente que me daba miedo que fueras igual que tu padre, que quisieras vengarte de mi por lo que había pasado entre tu el y yo, que me lastimaras por eso...-eso lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro.

Harry se acerco un poco más a Severus y sin importarle que cientos de personas los miraran lo abrazo y enterró su rostro en el cuello del hombre. Unas lagrimillas se derramaron de sus preciosos ojos verdes al imaginar todo lo que había sufrido ese hombre en su infancia y su adolescencia.

- Nunca te haré daño Severus...espero que me des la oportunidad para demostrarte lo que significas para mi...dame la oportunidad de hacerte feliz...

Severus no supo que decir, nadie se había preocupado así por el y mucho menos se había encontrado con una persona que quisiera hacerlo feliz. Rodeo al chico por la cintura con sus brazos y dirigió su boca hacia su oído.

- Es hora de irnos de aquí...

Harry se separo y lo miro con una sonrisa radiante, la cual el correspondió. Al pagar su consumo, que por cierto tuvo una pequeña discusión con Harry porque este quería pagar, pero no paso a mayores y aun haciendo berrinche el chico lo dejo pagar, dejando en claro que la próxima vez el invitaría. Salieron del lugar y se encaminaron por un camino desconocido para Harry. Después de un tiempo el adolescente se dio cuenta que finalmente le daría la sorpresa que le había prometido.

- Bueno Harry, ahora cierra los ojos- el chico lo miro confundido- ¿quieres ver tu sorpresa no?

Harry asintió mientras cerraba los ojos, noto que Severus le quitaba las gafas y ponía sus manos sobre sus ojos asegurándose que no vería nada. Cuando empezaron a caminar, el chico puso sus manos sobre las de su profesor, para sentirse mas seguro. Después de un corto rato de caminar se detuvieron. El mayor retiro sus manos haciendo que las del chico acompañaran las suyas. Harry se quedo boquiabierto.

- Este es mi lugar secreto, siempre me escapaba aquí cuando quería privacidad ya que nadie lo conoce, eres la primera persona que traigo...quería compartirlo contigo.

- Oh Severus... ¡es precioso!

Harry observaba maravillado el bello paisaje. A lo lejos, como si se tratara de un gran cuadro, se veían unas montañas con nieve, como si se trataran de unas paredes unos grandes árboles cerraban el lugar dando más privacidad, y se veían hermosas flores de todos los colores por todos lados, algunas criaturas mágicas no peligrosas se encontraban por ahí, ignorando por completo a los visitantes y frente a ellos se veía un gran lago. Salio de su ensoñación al sentir que lo tomaban de la mano. Severus lo guió hacia un árbol que estaba cerca de ellos, de manera que podían seguir viendo el paisaje estando un poco más cómodos. El profesor se sentó y se recargo en el árbol, mientras tiraba de la mano de Harry, el cual se centro entre sus piernas contemplando la maravillosa vista.

- Gracias por traerme aquí, es un lugar precioso. Y saber que soy la primera persona a la que has traído significa mucho para mí.

- Sabia que te gustaría, eres la única persona con la que compartiría este lugar- le dio un beso en la nuca, notando como se estremecía.

Estuvieron un rato en un cómodo silencio. Severus tenia a Harry abrazado de la cintura, le encantaba sujetarlo así, porque quedaban cerca, el uno del otro, mientras que el chico acariciaba las masculinas y suaves manos del hombre. De pronto se le ocurrió una idea.

- Metámonos en el lago...- dijo volteando un poco para verlo de reojo.

- ¿Qué?

- Vamos Severus se que no estas sordo.

- ¡Potter!, ¿Qué manera es esa de hablarle a su profesor?

- Vamos Severus, metete conmigo.

- Harry tengo 37 años.

- ¿Y eso que?, eso no quiere decir que ya no puedas divertirte conmigo- al no obtener respuesta se separo de su profesor mientras se levantaba- De acuerdo, yo me meteré.

Observo como Harry caminaba hacia la orilla del lago. Cuando estuvo ahí el chico se quito los tenis y los calcetines, se levanto un poco el pantalón para meter el pie, sonrió al sentir el agua un poco tibia. Cuando se quito la camisa, Severus sintió un calor que lo recorría por completo al ver su cuerpo, no era demasiado musculoso pero era delgado y tenia buen cuerpo. Lo vio quitarse los pantalones, quedándose con un bóxer color negro y acto seguido se metió al lago de un clavado.

Harry comenzó a nadar, disfrutando del agua en su cuerpo. Se sentía tan feliz, ya ni recordaba la última vez que se sintió así. Era una sensación tan agradable, aparte se encontraba con la persona que quería. Sintió algo que lo jalaba y se asusto un poco, así que rápidamente saco la cabeza del agua.

- Tranquilo, soy yo.

- ¡Severus!, me asustaste, pensé que no vendrías.

- Bueno, hasta la persona más fría se derretiría al ver el show que hiciste. La prueba más clara es que estoy aquí.

Harry sonrió feliz y sonrojado. No había sido su idea coquetear con su profesor mientras se desnudaba... ¿pero que mas daba?, a pesar de todo había servido y en ese momento lo tenia ahí. El chico puso sus manos en los hombros del adulto mientras que este lo acercaba hacia el, con uno de sus brazos rodeo su cintura, mientras con la otra retiraba el cabello húmedo que se pegaba en su frente.

- Harry yo...

No pudo continuar debido a que sus labios se vieron silenciados con el toque de lo dedo índice del adolescente. Igual que en la mañana su dedo comenzó a acariciar sus labios, primero delineaba su contorno con la punta de su dedo y después los acariciaba con la yema. La mirada de Harry se perdía siguiendo los movimientos de su mano, mientras que Severus lo miraba fijamente y pudo notar como se acercaba lentamente hacia el, mientras mordía suavemente su labio inferior. El chico retiro su dedo cuando ambos podían respirar el mismo aire. Sus labios estaban rozándose cuando Harry puso sus manos sobre el pecho de su profesor y comenzó a acariciarlo, provocando un leve gemido del adulto. En ese momento un temeroso, pero emocionado Harry unió suavemente sus labios con los de Severus. Ambos soltaron un leve suspiro de satisfacción al finalmente cumplir su deseo de besarse sin ninguna interrupción. Rodeo al chico con ambos brazos haciendo que sus cuerpos estuvieran pegados por completo, mientras que su lengua chocaba suavemente los labios de Harry pidiendo acceso, el cual le concedieron rápidamente. A pesar de que tenía total acceso a su boca, no quiso hacerlo desesperadamente, con su lengua rozo los labios para acto seguido lamerlos por completo, pero no esperaba que Harry sacara su lengua para encontrarse con la suya, que en cuanto se tocaron se entrelazaron dulcemente. El chico no dejaba de sorprenderlo, pensaba mientras sentía como atrapaba su labio inferior entre sus dientes y lo lamía con su lengua, para finalmente succionarlo suavemente. En ese momento su autocontrol se fue de paseo, tomo a Harry de la nuca con una mano, para atrapar sus labios completamente con los suyos, a pesar de la fuerza del movimiento, Severus comenzó a besarlo con extremada dulzura, disfrutando el contacto y el sabor de esos hermosos labios. El chico lo abrazo por el cuello, profundizando más el contacto, si es que eso era posible. Labios unidos, lenguas entrelazadas, leves gemidos de satisfacción. Dos cuerpos y dos almas que estaban destinados a estar juntos sin imaginarlo, finalmente se habían encontrado e iba a ser imposible separarlos...

Aunque no quería hacerlo, comenzó a separarse de los labios de Harry para tomar aire, pero ya que no podía hacerlo por completo; ya que parecía que los labios del chico tenían un imán para atraer a los suyos, le daba leves besos hasta que finalmente pudo abandonarlos por un instante. Puso su frente sobre la de Harry mientras recuperaba el aliento y observo que el chico aun tenía los ojos cerrados y se lamía los labios.

_"Demonios, si sigue así una parte de mi cobrara vida por si sola"_

_"Creo que ya cobro vida"_

_"¿No me ibas a dejar en paz el día de hoy?"_

_"¿Yo dije eso?"_

_"¡Si!"_

_"¿En verdad?, lastima que no lo recuerde...por cierto, ¡que beso!...nunca nos habían dado un beso tan...no se ni como describirlo, fue espectacular"_

_"Bueno, supongo que tu y yo nos llevaremos bien mientras no metas en mi mente ideas estúpidas"_

_"¿Cuando he hecho eso?"_

_"¡Siempre!"_

_"Bueno Severus, yo soy tu parte racional, por ejemplo, se que en este momento quieres saltarle encima al chico, pero no te dejare, es muy pronto...aunque no niego que me encantaría que lo cumplieras, pero no, aun no, podemos esperar un poco más. La espera valdrá la pena"_

_"Por mucho que lo deteste...tienes la razón"_

En ese momento unos hermosos ojos verdes lo miraron. Harry le dedico una preciosa sonrisa, tenia una expresión radiante, sus mejillas estaban cubiertas por un leve sonrojo, sus ojos brillaban, demostrando miles de hermosos sentimientos y sus labios estaban levemente hinchados a causa del apasionado beso que se habían dado.

- Severus...

Esta vez el que lo silencio fue su profesor dándole otro beso, apenas los había probado una vez y por lo visto ya era adicto al chico. Mientras lo besaba lo tomo fuertemente entre sus brazos y salio del lago con el. Lo llevo al árbol donde habían estado anteriormente, con extremado cuidado se agacho hasta dejarlo sobre el césped, el quedo sobre el, pero aguantaba todo su peso en sus brazos para no aplastar a Harry. Se besaban dulcemente, como si tuvieran toda una vida entera para hacerlo, las manos del adolescente acariciaban la espalda del profesor, logrando que este se estremeciera de placer. Cuando Severus noto que las manos comenzaban a bajar un poco más se separo de el.

- ¿Qué pasa Severus?- dijo entre confundido y preocupado.

- Harry... ¿no crees que deberíamos esperar para dar el siguiente paso?

El chico entendió por completo porque lo decía y se sonrojo.

_"Debemos controlar esas hormonas Harry"_

_"Sabia que tenia que pasar un milagro para que no te entrometieras el día de hoy"_

_"Yo se que es extremadamente guapo y sexy, pero debemos calmarnos, el tiene razón, debemos esperar"_

- Lo lamento, tienes toda la razón, pero es que yo...tu eres...muy guapo...me cuesta trabajo controlarme y...

- No tienes porque disculparte Harry, créeme que a mi también me gustaría, pero quiero llevarme las cosas con calma, quiero disfrutar nuestra...relación- hizo una pequeña mueca al decir esa palabra, pero luego le sonrió al chico, dándole a entender que le agradaba la idea.

Emocionado, el adolescente lo abrazo fuertemente. Sin soltarse, Severus se acomodo, de manera que el quedo recostado en el césped y Harry se acomodo en su pecho. Mientras observaban el hermoso paisaje, hablaban sobre cosas sin importancia y bromeaban sobre cualquier cosa, era maravilloso estar ahí con el, pensaba Harry, intercambiando besos y caricias con su profesor. Controlándose en todo momento para no perder su autocontrol, y ante todo disfrutando de la hermosa compañía que tenían en ese momento...

**CONTINUARA...**


	9. Maravillosa cita, llamado inesperado

**Una maravillosa cita con un llamado inesperado.**

Sin darse cuenta el anochecer los alcanzo y sin mucha gracia decidieron que era hora de regresar al colegio. Harry estaba encantado porque Severus le había presentado una parte de si, que para ser sincero ni en sus más alocados sueños pensaba que existía. Le demostraba ser una persona muy romántica y muy detallista, mientras estuvieron ahí, hizo aparecer con su varita una cadena con un dije de una "H" la cual se entrelazaba con una "S" y mientras se la ponía lo besaba tiernamente. Después Harry hizo lo mismo, pero en lugar de una cadena apareció una esclava exactamente con el mismo dije que tenia su cadena y la puso en la muñeca de su amado.  
El regreso a Hogwarts lo hicieron tomados de la mano y en cuanto pisaron los terrenos de este, Severus se puso detrás de Harry y lo abrazo por la cintura, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del chico. El se rió porque la posición los hacia caminar un poco extraño pero estaba feliz de que a su profesor ya no le importaba si lo veían o no con el. Antes de llegar al castillo, Severus lo tomo por la cintura y lo jalo hacia un árbol de manera que Harry quedo recargado en este. Sin decir nada el profesor se acerco al chico de manera lenta, haciendo que este ansiara más su contacto. Sus labios se encontraron en un beso tierno, pero sus lenguas se buscaban desesperadamente al encontrarse ambos gimieron.

- Me tengo que calmar, sino eso de llevarlo con calma pasara a ser historia-dijo Severus mientras besaba la frente del chico y hacia que su respiración se calmara.

- Yo no me quejaría si eso pasara.

- Yo tampoco...pero quiero demostrarte que significas más que un revolcón para mi Harry...

Ante ese comentario, una enorme felicidad lo embargo y sin poder encontrar las palabras adecuadas lo abrazo fuertemente, mientras pensaba si era demasiado pronto decirle que lo amaba. Después de ese momento romántico emprendieron nuevamente su marcha hacia el castillo. En cuanto entraron, Harry pensó que Severus soltaría su mano, pero se llevo una sorpresa al ver que no era así. Y se puso un poco nervioso al ver que se dirigían al despacho del director.

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- Tenemos que avisar que ya llegamos¿no crees?

- Cierto...pero¿que te parece si tu le avisas al director y yo a mis amigos?

- De acuerdo... ¿te veo en mi habitación en un rato?

- ¡Desde luego!- intentando parecer calmado, aunque por dentro daba saltos de alegría.

- Por si llegas antes que yo, la contraseña es _"Half Blood"_

- Vale, nos vemos dentro de un rato.

Se despidieron con un leve beso en los labios y cada un tomo caminos diferentes.

* * *

Harry entro corriendo a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, asustando por completo a sus amigos, que estaban entretenidos en otra cosa.

- ¡Harry!- Hermione se levanto para ir hacia el y los hermanos hicieron lo mismo.

- Chicos, solo quería avisarles que ya llegue- hizo ademán de que iba a salir del lugar, pero su amiga lo detuvo.

- ¿A dónde vas¡tienes que contarnos!

- Hermione¿no puede ser en otro momento?, solo venia a avisar que ya estamos aquí...voy a ir a con Severus a su habitación- sin poder evitarlo se sonrojo.

- ¡Hey¿no van muy rápido?- pregunto un Ron confuso.

Harry pensó que su casi novia o su hermana lo iban a regañar por ese comentario, pero no dijeron nada, dando a entender que apoyaban sobre lo que había dicho.

- No vamos a tener...relaciones, ya quedamos que nos llevaremos esto con calma. Aunque debo admitir que ganas no me faltan.

- ¡¡¡Harry!!!- exclamaron todos sorprendidos, provocando la risa del moreno.

* * *

Severus Snape pronuncio la contraseña adecuada y la gárgola se comenzó a mover para dar paso a unas escaleras. Subió, toco la puerta y sin esperar permiso entro al despacho del director. Pudo notar que no estaba solo ya que la profesora McGonagall estaba ahí, la cual le dedico una mirada que decía "si le hiciste algo a Harry te las veras conmigo", ignorando eso se dirigió a Albus.

- Solo quería avisarte que ya estamos aquí.

- Bien mi muchacho, bien. ¿Qué tal la pasaste?

- Bien.

Aunque no dijo mucho, el director pudo darse cuenta de cómo le brillaban los ojos, y una sensación de felicidad lo embargo. Le encantaba ver a las personas que lo rodeaban ser felices, a pesar de todo lo que pasara.

- Bueno Albus, te dejo, tengo cosas que hacer.

El profesor salio, dejando al director con una sonrisa y a la profesora totalmente confundida.

- ¿Qué esta pasando aquí Albus?

- Nada Minerva, lo único que pasa es que mi querido Severus esta enamorado.

La sonrisa del director se ensancho aun más al ver la cara incrédula que ponía la profesora.

* * *

Harry iba corriendo hacia las mazmorras, a pesar de todo sus amigos habían logrado retenerlo un buen rato para que les contara como había ido la cita. No les quedo todo con lujo de detalles, pero les contó lo necesario, para después salir corriendo de la Sala Común, a pesar de que sus amigos lo llamaban. Llego y pronuncio la contraseña, aunque tuvo que repetirla varias veces, ya que por su respiración agitada no se entendía lo que decía. Cuando finalmente le concedieron el paso, entro y busco a Severus con la mirada, viendo que estaba recostado en un sofá leyendo, al escuchar el ruido volteo a verlo.

- Pensé que no vendrías...- dijo levantándose.

- ¿No venir?, si lo único que quiero es estar a tu lado- Harry llego hacia el y lo abrazo- Mis amigos me llenaron de preguntas y no pude escapar antes.

- No importa, lo importante es que ya estas aquí.

Severus lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo hacia el sofá donde se encontraba hace unos momentos. Se sentó y jalo a Harry, haciendo que quedara sentado sobre sus piernas. El profesor lo abrazo por la cintura mientras que el chico lo hacia por el cuello.

- ¿Sabes?, hoy fue un día increíble, me gusta mucho estar contigo Severus...

- Me alegra saber que te guste estar conmigo, yo también la pase muy bien contigo Harry. Hace mucho que no tenía un día como este.

Las manos del chico empezaron a acariciar su nuca, para luego repartir las caricias por su cabello, el cual no tenía nada de grasoso, daba esa impresión, pero era realmente sedoso y brillante. Estuvieron largo rato en silencio, disfrutando de estar tranquilos. En un momento dado, Severus tomo el rostro de Harry entre sus manos y lo fue acercando al suyo, cuando sus labios se estaban rozando...

- ¿Esta vez no nos interrumpirán?- al hablar hizo que sus labios rozaran suavemente los del chico.

- No creo...y si alguien llega los hacemos a esperar. Me besas como Dios manda y luego abrimos.

Severus rió y después capturo esos apetitosos labios con los suyos. A pesar de lo que habían hablado no pudo evitar tocar a Harry bajo su camisa, simplemente acariciaba su cintura, pero sentía el calor y la suavidad de su piel. El chico también aprovecho el momento y deslizo sus manos bajo la fina camisa de su amado, estuvieron largo rato así, pero en un momento Harry fue subiendo sus manos y cuando estaba apunto de tocar las tetillas de Severus este se separa con la respiración entrecortada.

- Tienes un poder increíble en mí.

- Lo lamento, de nuevo...es que en verdad te deseo tanto- dijo mientras miraba a otro lado.

- Harry, ya te dije que no tienes porque disculparte, yo también te deseo- tomo su barbilla con su mano e hizo que lo mirara de nuevo- Te he deseado desde hace mucho tiempo pero como te dije, no quiero apurar las cosas contigo. Haremos el amor a su debido tiempo y será algo maravilloso. Y la espera habrá valido la pena.

- De eso estoy seguro...- se acerco y le dio un beso suave.

- ¿Sabes?, ahora recuerdo que estas castigado...

- ¡¿Qué, quieres ponerme a trabajar el día de nuestra cita?!

- Bueno Harry, que tengamos una relación no quiere decir que voy a tener favoritismos contigo, de esa manera todos se enterarían de que algo pasa.

- Si, en eso estoy de acuerdo, pero... ¿el día de nuestra cita?- dijo mientras lo miraba indignado.

- Sin peros jovencito, soy su profesor así que yo digo cuando y a que hora. Así que vamos al salón.

Rió internamente al ver la cara enojada de Harry, mientras se levantaba de sus piernas. Después se levanto el y se encamino a la puerta, la abrió y dejo que el chico pasara primero, caminaron por un pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta que conectaba a el aula de pociones. Sin decirle ni una sola palabra Harry se acerco al lugar que había estado limpiando hace unos días.

- No traigo mi varita¿podría aparecer unos cubos de agua, profesor?

Sin responder Severus hizo lo que le pedía y se sentó detrás de su escritorio mientras lo observaba seriamente, aunque por dentro se divertía de lo lindo al ver las caritas que hacia Harry, aunque no pasaron ni cinco minutos, cuando esa idea se quito de su mente. Miro y escucho como un frasco se rompía.

- Lo lamento...profesor...- dijo con la voz quebrada.

En ese momento Severus sintió como su cuerpo se congelaba al darse cuenta de que Harry, su Harry estaba llorando y que el lo había hecho llorar. Eso le dolió hasta el alma. Se levanto de su asiento y fue rápidamente a su lado.

- Harry...no, no llores...

El hombre se sentía fatal, apenas su primera cita y ya había pasado eso. Tomo a Harry por los hombros e hizo que lo mirara, vio como las lagrimas se derramaban de esos preciosos ojos verdes. No supo que hacer, así que lo más obvio que se le ocurrió hacer fue abrazarlo, mientras el chico escondía su cara en su pecho y seguía llorando. Cuando se calmo, Severus se separo lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos, pero sin romper el abrazo.

- Perdóname, soy un estúpido.

- ¿Acaso no quieres estar conmigo?

Esa pregunta lo sorprendió totalmente. Pensaba que le había dejado claro a Harry que lo encantaba estar con el.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Porque...porque...estábamos tan bien en tu habitación y luego me saliste con...lo del castigo y pensé que era una forma de deshacerte...de mi...

- ¿Qué?... ¡Dios, en verdad soy un estúpido!...Harry a mi me fascina estar contigo, cuando estoy a tú lado me siento la persona más afortunada y feliz del mundo. La verdad solo quería jugarte una broma amor...no quiero que pienses que no me gusta estar contigo, porque es lo que mas me gusta Harry- miro la cara sorprendida con la que lo miraba el chico- ¿Qué pasa?

- Me dijiste...amor...

- Oh, pensé que había dicho algo que te molesto... ¿te molesto que te llamara así?- dijo preocupado.

- ¡Severus!, claro que no...pero me sorprendió es todo.

- ¿Ah si, mi amor?

El profesor lo tomo en brazos y lo llevo hasta su escritorio, al llegar ahí lo sentó en la orilla de este mientras que el quedaba de pie frente a Harry, el chico entreabrió sus piernas, para que de esa manera Severus se acercara más a le, cosa que hizo.

- ¿Me perdonas por ser tan estúpido?

- Perdóname tú a mí, me puse a llorar por una tontería.

- Pero fue mi culpa, sino hubiera hecho esta tonta broma...

- Shhh, ya no digas más, que sino, nunca terminaremos con esto.

Severus tenía sus manos en la cadera de Harry, y el chico hizo lo mismo. El profesor poso su cara en el hueco que se forma entre el hombro y el cuello, y no paso mucho tiempo para que comenzara a besar el cuello del chico. Harry movió su rostro para dejarle mejor acceso, cuando la boca comenzó a rozar su oreja el chico se estremeció y soltó un leve gemidito, provocando una sonrisa en el adulto. Sin detener sus caricias llego hasta los labios del muchacho, besando todo lo que se encontraba a su paso. Cuando estuvo apunto de besarlo sintió como las manos de Harry se posaban muy cerca de su sexo.

- Harry...

- No puedo evitarlo...perdóname, pero en verdad necesito hacerlo...

En ese momento la mano del chico se poso suavemente sobre el sexo de Severus, haciendo que este cerrara los ojos y soltara una especie de gruñido pero de placer, mientras que Harry sonreía al sentir como se iba endureciendo. Movió su mano lentamente, mientras que con la otra tomaba una de las manos del profesor y la poso sobre su sexo. En ese momento Severus abrió los ojos mirando a un Harry sonrojado por su atrevimiento. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, ambos pudieron notar el deseo en la mirada del otro, aunque el chico noto que su profesor hacia hasta lo imposible por controlarse. Siguiendo esa vena atrevida que estaba saliendo en el adolescente quito su mano, simplemente para acariciar su vientre por debajo de la camisa y después dirigirla hacia la cremallera de su pantalón.

- Harry...pensé que...

- Iremos despacio Sev, pero podemos jugar un poco¿no?

El adulto quiso responder, pero sus palabras quedaron ahogadas cuando sintió los dedos de Harry acariciando su miembro erecto. Bajo la cabeza y respiro profundamente para tranquilizarse, pero las caricias que le dedicaba el moreno no servían de nada. Abrió los ojos lentamente y miro como la mano de Harry acariciaba suavemente su miembro para después rodearlo y empezar a mover su mano. En ese momento fue como si el control de Severus se tratara de un espejo y se rompiera por completo. Acerco su rostro al de Harry para besarlo con desesperación, como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo de la última vez que lo hizo mientras que con sus manos desabrochaba el pantalón del chico. Con extrema suavidad saco su miembro mientras que Harry seguía con sus caricias. Se mordió los labios para controlarse un poco y no hacerlo suyo en ese mismo momento. Harry se acerco más al borde del escritorio, detuvo sus caricias para desabrochar la camisa de Severus con una mirada picarona, dejo dos botones de arriba abrochados mientras acaricio por completo su musculoso torso.

- Eres un diablillo...

- Pero te gusta...

Harry acaricio los labios de Severus con su lengua, mientras que el tomaba su miembro y lo acercaba al del chico, cuando estuvieron juntos los envolvió con sus manos y empezó a acariciarlos. El adolescente soltó un gemido mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás, Severus tomo su nuca con la otra mano y ataco su cuello lamiéndolo por el centro hasta llegar a sus labios y uniéndose en un beso extremadamente pasional, sin detener sus caricias. Harry no podía parar de gemir, aunque la otra boca acallaba gran parte de sus gemidos aun así se escuchaban. Por una parte sentía la mano de Severus acariciando su miembro y por el otro lado sentía el miembro de su amado rozando el suyo...era una sensación exquisita...los movimientos fueron incrementando su velocidad y Harry se sujeto fuertemente de los hombros de Severus, ambos gemían y sus respiraciones estaban agitadas. Y mientras se unían en un beso ambos explotaron, derramando su liquido y una parte fue a dar al vientre de Severus. Harry con un dedo retiro un poco de ese lugar para después meterlo en su boca, dejando al adulto con una cara de sorpresa.

- ¿Qué?, quería probar a que sabemos.

- ¿Y a que sabemos?

Harry retiro otro poco y se lo dio a probar a Severus, el cual introdujo el dedo sensualmente en su boca.

- ¿A que sabemos?

- Sabemos delicioso.

Harry rió y Severus le correspondió. Después de besarlo se separo de el, le lanzo un conjuro para limpiarlo y luego lo hizo consigo mismo. Mientras se arreglaban el profesor sintió como su antebrazo izquierdo comenzaba a dolerle pero no dijo nada, hasta que hubo un momento en que el dolor fue tan intenso que se apretó su antebrazo con la otra mano mientras soltaba un gemido de dolor, atrayendo la atención del chico.

- Te esta llamando.

No era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Cosa que hizo que Severus sonriera tristemente.

- No vayas.

- Tengo que hacerlo Harry, sino será peor.

- Pero y si te pasa algo, no soportaría que algo te pasara.

- El confía en mi, estaré bien- dijo con emoción al escuchar las palabras de Harry.

- ¿Puedo acompañarte con el director?

Severus estuvo apunto de decir que no, pero a ultimo minuto asintió. Caminaron en silencio, pero Harry lo miraba preocupadamente y el intentaba no soltar gemidos de dolor. Como la vez pasada, Severus toco y no espero respuesta para entrar.

- Mis muchachos¿Qué los trae por aquí?- dijo con una sonrisa al verlos juntos.

- Me esta llamando Albus.

La sonrisa se borro por completo de la cara del director y lo miro preocupadamente.

- ¿Sabes para que te quiere?

- Ni idea, pero esta molesto, muy molesto...

- Lo mejor será que vayas Severus, así te dejara de doler...

- ¿Lo dejara ir así como así?- intervino Harry.

- Harry, no es la primera vez que me voy así. Estaré bien.

El chico estuvo apunto de replicar de nuevo, pero sabría que no valdría la pena. Hiciera lo que hiciera y dijera lo que dijera, Severus iba a ir.

- Cuídate...no soportaría que algo te pasara.

- Estaré bien.

Severus inclino la cabeza hacia Albus y este hizo lo mismo, deseándole suerte internamente. Siempre se moría de nervios cuando Voldemort lo llamaba. Le dedico una última mirada a Harry y se encamino hacia la puerta.

- ¡Severus!

En ese momento al moreno no le importo que el director los estuviera viendo, corrió hacia el y lo abrazo, para después besarlo con todas sus fuerzas. El director contemplaba la escena emocionado, y se volteo para darles algo de intimidad.

- Te amo Severus, tal vez sea muy pronto para decírtelo, pero te amo...

- Harry...yo...

El chico no lo dejo terminar, volvió a besarlo tiernamente mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

- Volveré Harry, te lo prometo. Tenemos mucha vida por delante.

Siendo incapaz de pronunciar una palabra, ya que temía que si abría la boca empezara a llorar Harry asintió. Observo como su amado profesor salía del despacho y sintió como la mano del Director se posaba en su hombro, en una manera de darle ánimos.

- El regresara Harry. Es fuerte y desde que esta enamorado lo es aun más.

Harry asintió mientras lagrimas salían de sus preciosos ojos. 

* * *

Harry decidió quedarse en el despacho del director. Había dicho que no iba a moverse de ahí hasta que Severus llegara y estaba dispuesto a cumplirlo. Albus lo entendía y dejo que se quedara ahí, pero sabía que necesitaba apoyo, así que llamo a sus amigos, los cuales intentaban en vano animarlo. También se encontraba la profesora McGonagall.  
En ese momento la puerta del despacho se abrió, todos los presentes dirigieron su mirada hacia esta y vieron como un hombre entraba. Caminaba lentamente mientras con una mano sujetaba sus costillas y con la otra tapaba parte de su cara, la cual no se veía ya que venia mirando el suelo. Pero lentamente la levanto, dejando ver un rostro lastimado y herido.

- ¡Severus!

Harry corrió hacia él justo a tiempo para que no se golpeara con el suelo. Cuando estuvo en sus brazos se dejo caer lentamente en el suelo, para quedar hincado mientras acomodaba a Severus entre sus brazos, acaricio su rostro ensangrentado cuidadosamente para no lastimarlo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

- Amor...¿que paso?

Harry no sabia a que hora habían llegado los demás, pero en ese momento todos los rodeaban.

- El...sabe...el sabe...mi traición...- dijo con voz débil y dicho esto cayo desmayado.

**CONTINUARA...**


	10. Después de la tormenta

**Después de la tormenta**

Harry y los demás se encontraban fuera de la enfermería esperando a que Madame Pomfrey terminara de atender al profesor Snape. Su joven pareja se moría de preocupación al no saber nada, por lo que pudo ver sabia que había sido sometido a innumerables maldiciones torturadoras y vaya a saber que más. Pero una nueva sed de venganza invadió su cuerpo, haría pagar a Voldemort por lo que le había hecho a su pareja. No descansaría hasta verlo suplicar porque dejara de lastimarlo. Salio de sus pensamientos al ver que la puerta de la enfermería se abría. La enfermera salio cerrando la puerta tras de si. Harry estuvo apunto de preguntar, pero el director se adelanto.

- ¿Cómo esta Poppy?

- Ahora ya esta estable, pero perdió mucha sangre y esta muy débil...por lo que pude observar la lanzaron varios _cruciatus_,aparte de que también lo golpearon y sino me equivoco...le lanzaron el _Sectusempra_...

Los presentes lanzaron grititos de sorpresa y preocupación. Sabían que era casi imposible que alguien sobreviviera a esa maldición si le golpeaba de lleno.

- Habrá que esperar a que regrese en si para saber que pasó Albus...

- Si Poppy, no te preocupes por eso. Lo importante es que ya esta aquí y esta bien...

- ¿Puedo...puedo verlo?

La pregunta de Harry llego a los demás como un susurro, fue un poco difícil comprenderla ya que su voz estaba totalmente quebrada.

- Mi muchacho no creo que sea...- comento Poppy.

- Entra Harry- dijo el director.

Todos los presentes lo miraron. El director le guiño un ojo al moreno mientras le sonreía levemente. Harry abrió la puerta y entro. Severus se encontraba en la última cama de lugar. Avanzo con pasos lentos hacia el y cuando pudo mirarlo sintió como si alguien apretara su corazón sin piedad. El tono de su piel estaba más pálido de lo normal, se notaban los golpes y las cortadas por todos lados; y aunque ya no sangraban se notaban aun poco abiertas. Se sentó en la silla que estaba a lado de el y con extrema suavidad tomo su mano. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al verlo así, tan lastimado, tan vulnerable y sin poder defenderse. Pero no iba a llorar, esa vez no, estaba ahí para transmitirle su fuerza.

- Sev...amor...tienes que recuperarte pronto. Necesito que estés conmigo, si algo te llegara a pasar, no se que seria de mi...te necesito Sev...

Se inclino y recargo su cabeza en el colchón de la pequeña cama, a lado del cuerpo de Severus. No supo cuanto tiempo paso, lo que supo es que se quedo dormido y las pesadillas que hace mucho no tenia, regresaron a el. Esa vez soñó que Voldemort lo había capturado, a el y a Severus y que lo obligaba a ver como torturaban a su amado y por más que quería ayudarlo no podía y lo veía morir frente a sus ojos.

- ¡¡¡NOOOOO!!!

Sintió una mano en su hombro sobresaltándolo, se paro de la silla de un brinco tirándola. Cuando vio al profesor Dumbledore se tranquilizo.

- Lo lamento señor.

- ¿Una pesadilla Harry?

- Si...soñé que lo...mataba...- pronunciar esa palabra le fue extremadamente difícil. Como temiendo que si la dijera se fuera a hacer realidad.

- Tranquilo Harry, ahora Severus esta a salvo y no dejaremos que nada le pase¿verdad?

- No Señor, aunque a el no le guste, yo lo cuidare.

- Lo se mi muchacho. Se que mientras este contigo el estará bien en todos los sentidos.

Harry le dedico una mirada confusa al director¿le esta hablando por su relación¿el director lo sabría¿Severus se lo habría contado?

- No es muy difícil saberlo Harry, ambos han cambiado mucho. Ya no se insultan cada que están frente a frente, tus ojos brillan cuando lo vez y viceversa, tienen la típica sonrisa enamorada...- miro el rostro preocupado del chico- No te preocupes Harry, yo más que nadie esta feliz de verlos juntos, ambos se necesitaban el uno al otro. Y por la escuela no te preocupes, con que sean muy discretos y nadie se entere todo estará bien- le dedico una sonrisa amable.

- Seremos discretos Señor- asintió con la cabeza mientras decía eso.

En ese momento se escucho un leve quejido y voltearon a ver hacia donde pertenecía. Severus se estaba moviendo lentamente sobre la cama mientras murmuraba palabras que no lograban comprender. Los dos presentes se acercaron hacia el.

- Ha...r...ry...

- Aquí estoy Severus...

Este abrió sus parpados lentamente, como si le pesaran una tonelada y cuando vi a su pequeño hizo una mueca, que más que nada era una sonrisa, pero debido a los golpes no lograba apreciarse.

- Severus¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto el anciano.

- Señor, no creo que sea bueno que hable, aun esta débil...

- No te preocupes Harry, ya estoy bien, las pociones están haciendo efecto.

Severus se incorporo un poco para quedar recostado en la cama y poder mirarlos.

- Estoy bien...dentro de todo, estoy vivo y eso ya es decir mucho...

- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

- Albus no se si esta bien que Harry escuche esto...

- Severus soy tu pareja y si, el director ya lo sabe- concluyo al mirar la cara de estupefacción del profesor- Creo que merezco saber que fue lo que paso, lo que tenga que ver contigo me importa demasiado.

Severus miro al director buscando algo de ayuda, pero este se limito a sonreír al ver la actitud de Harry. Era increíble como cambiaron tanto en tan poco tiempo. Antes Severus nunca se hubiera dejado del chico y este nunca le hubiera reclamado algo.

- Bueno de acuerdo. Cuando llegue a la Mansión Ryddle todo estaba en orden, actuó como si nada pasara, me pregunto sobre algunas cosas del colegio. Pero después me empezó a hacer preguntas sobre mi fidelidad hacia el, yo le dije que le era fiel que era espía tuyo Albus, pero que le era totalmente fiel. Y ahí fue cuando exploto, me dijo que era un mentiroso y me lanzo un _Crucio_ tras otro, después ordeno a los demás que me atacaran. Me volvió a apuntar con su varita y fue cuando me lanzo el_Sectusempra_...- se tenso al pronunciar esas palabras.

- ¿Pero como sobreviviste Severus?, esa maldición es mortal a menos que se conozca el hechizo para detenerla y que yo sepa tu eras el único que la sabia- exclamo el director.

- Lucius me salvo...a el le conté sobre el hechizo para salvar a alguien del Sectusempra. Yo no recuerdo nada, pero me dijo que al verme así no le importo nada más, me tomo del brazo y desapareció de ahí, cuando llegamos a un lugar en el que podíamos estar tranquilos lanzo el contra-hechizo y me dio una poción revitalizante. Me confeso que se había unido al Señor Tenebroso por temor y que se sentía tranquilo porque yo estaba con el. Ahora que paso esto se encuentra temeroso por su familia y yo quería pedirte Albus que...la Orden del Fénix los proteja.

Harry se quedo boquiabierto, el no se llevaba bien con los Malfoy, pero en ese momento su opinión había cambiado, por lo menos con el padre de la familia, ya que gracias a Lucius, Severus estaba vivo.

- Muy bien Severus, protegeremos a los Malfoy desde ahora. Gracias al Sr. Malfoy sigues con nosotros y será una manera de agradecerle lo que hizo por ti- hizo una pequeña pausa y sonrió- Buenos mis muchachos creo que necesitan estar a solas un tiempo y yo necesito recuperar energías, que pasen buenas noches.

Harry y Severus observaron al director salir de la enfermería. Cuando desapareció el adolescente volteo a ver al profesor y le sonrió, se levanto de su silla y lo abrazo cuidadosamente para no lastimarlo.

- Harry...

- Sev, no tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba por ti. Sentí morir cuando te vi llegar así, casi me derrumbaba, pero tenia que ser fuerte para ti...- sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Harry...amor no llores...ven...

Severus rompió el abrazo y acomodo a Harry, de manera que el adolescente quedo recostado en la cama, a su lado. El profesor se puso de lado para poder mirarlo mejor.

- No tiene sentido llorar, ya estoy aquí Harry, estoy bien y mientras este a tu lado estaré bien...

Con una sonrisa tomo el rostro del chico entre sus manos y deposito un suave beso en sus labios. Harry se recostó en su pecho y puso una mano sobre este, después de unos momentos, con extremada delicadeza comenzó a pasar la punta de su dedo por las heridas del profesor.

- ¿Te duelen?

- Ya no, las pociones que me dieron me ayudaron tanto para el dolor como para sanar las heridas.

- Voy a ser tu enfermero- dijo con convicción.

Harry se separo de Severus al ver que este no hacia ni decía nada sobre su comentario, cuando volteo a verlo se dio cuenta que el profesor lo veía con cara extraña.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué vas a ser mi que?

- Tu enfermero. No puedes estar haciendo lo que comúnmente haces, andarte paseando por el castillo, haciendo cosas...no podrás, tienes que guardar reposo.

- Pero Harry, con las pociones me recuperare pronto.

- Lo se, pero aún así tienes que guardar reposo mientras te recuperas, y yo te cuidare mientras tanto.

El profesor hizo un gruñido, dejando ver que no estaba de acuerdo con el comentario, pero a pesar de eso no dijo nada, haciendo que en el rostro de Harry apareciera una sonrisa.

- Sev me voy, necesitas descansar.

El adolescente intento separarse de Severus, pero este apretó el abrazo, impidiendo que se moviera.

- No te vayas, quédate conmigo...de hecho quiero irme a mi habitación.

- Pero Severus, tienes que...

- Al demonio con quedarme aquí Harry, estaré más cómodo en mi habitación para "reposar"

Dicho eso comenzó a levantarse, lo hizo lenta y cuidadosamente. Harry estaba por replicar, pero sabia que no iba a tener sentido, así que lo tomo del brazo y lo ayudo. Severus apareció una bata con la que se cubrió, cuando estuvo listo, Harry acomodo uno de los brazos del adulto en su hombro, mientras que el lo sujetaba por la cintura. Salieron de la enfermería con trabajo, ya que Madame Pomfrey no quería dejar ir a Severus, pero no había nadie que pudiera hacer cambiar de opinión al profesor, con paso lento llegaron a las Mazmorras y de ahí a la habitación. Cuando estuvieron en el dormitorio Harry dejo que se soltara y observo como se acostaba en la cama, cerrando los ojos con un jadeo de cansancio. Se acerco a el y se sentó en la cama.

- Debes descansar- paso los dedos por su mejilla.

- ¿Te quedaras conmigo?- abrió los ojos para mirarlo.

- Claro que me quedare contigo.

Con una sonrisa Severus se incorporo, se desabrocho la bata y se la quito...o por lo menos lo intento.

- Ven, déjame a mí.

Harry abrió la bata, puso sus manos en los hombros del adulto bajo la ropa y con una caricia retiro la bata dejándola caer. Mirándolo a los ojos lo empujo suavemente para que volviera a acostarse, como en la enfermería, Harry comenzó a pasar la yema de sus dedos por las heridas, sus ojos se volvieron fríos al pensar en lo que desearía hacerle a Voldemort por lastimar al hombre que amaba, pero aparto esos pensamientos de su mente antes de que Severus se diera cuenta. Reemplazo sus dedos por sus labios, y acaricio con ellos cada herida que se encontraba a su paso. Se detuvo cuando sintió una mano que acariciaba su cabello.

- ¿Te lastime?- pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

- No, de hecho tus caricias me hacen sentir mejor.

El chico sonrió para regresar a lo que estaba haciendo, acaricio y beso su pecho varias veces. Levanto su mirada y observo que su amante se había quedado dormido. Al contrario de ofenderse se alegro, porque Severus necesitaba descansar, así que se desnudo quedando solo en bóxer al igual que el profesor y se acostó a su lado, los tapo a ambos y se abrazo de la cintura del adulto cerrando los ojos y entregándose por completo a Morfeo.

* * *

Unos parpados se abrieron dejando ver unos hermosos ojos color azabache. El dueño de ellos cerró nuevamente los ojos y comenzó a parpadear rápidamente para acostumbrarse a la luz que entraba en la habitación. Cuando volteo una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al ver a su pareja totalmente dormida con una carita angelical.

_"¿Angelical?, si claro, sobretodo ayer por la noche cuando estaban en el escritorio"_

_"Deja de criticarlo"_

_"No lo critico, solo te digo que es un angelito con cola y cuernos"_

_"Sea como sea me encanta"_

_"Si lo se, eres un cursi enamorado Severus Snape"_

Mandando de paseo a su conciencia como por quincuagésima vez en menos de tres días, se incorporo y se recargo en su brazo para observar mejor a Harry. Se sentía mucho mejor gracias a las pociones. Se deslizo bajo las sabanas, quedo encima del moreno, pero recargo todo el peso en sus brazos para no despertarlo, quedando a la altura de su vientre empezó a besar a Harry como el había hecho la noche anterior. Se apresuro para llegar a los labios del chico, cuando lo hizo, poso sus labios con extremada delicadeza sobre los de Harry y fue moviéndose, con la lengua abrió los otros y sonrió al sentir que la lengua buscaba la suya con desesperación.

- Me encanta que me despiertes así- dijo cuando se separaron.

- A mi me encanta despertar y verte a mi lado.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto después de besarlo de nuevo tras escuchar sus palabras.

- Mucho mejor, ya no me duele nada y al rato, antes de dormir me pondré la poción para que no quede ninguna cicatriz.

Harry asintió, ambos se levantaron de la cama y se arreglaron para ir a desayunar. Fueron tomados de la mano hacia la cocina, ya que con los preparativos para Noche Buena no dejaban entrar a los chicos al Comedor. Al entrar vieron que todos estaban ahí, para sorpresa del moreno, Severus no lo soltó hasta que se sentaron.

- ¿Cómo estas Severus?- pregunto el director mirándolo, pero sin dejar de comer.

- Bien Albus, gracias. Las pociones ayudaron bastante.

En ese momento apareció Dobby llevando la comida para los recién llegados, mirando a Harry con una sonrisa.

- Gracias Dobby...

- Bueno ya que Harry y tú llegaron, les tengo que avisar lo que hemos decidido.

- ¿Decidir¿sobre que?

- Sobre que Voldemort sabe que estas de nuestro lado.

El rostro de Severus se volvió inexpresivo. Harry al mirarlo se estremeció, ya que recordó cuando esas miradas eran dirigidas para el.

- ¿Qué decidieron?

- Pues que es obvio que Harry y tú ya no pueden salir solos.

- Bueno Albus, eso no tenias que decírnoslo, ya lo sabíamos.

Severus volteo a ver a Harry, toda la actitud fría que había en el desapareció cuando lo miro, haciendo que Harry le sonriera.

- No se preocupes director, no saldremos del castillo en ningún momento.

Los chicos y los profesores sonrieron, era algo extraño ver que Harry Potter estaba dispuesto a seguir lo que le habían ordenado. Desayunaron entre pláticas irrelevantes, olvidando el mal momento por el que había pasado el profesor. Cuando terminaron, todos se levantaron dispuestos a irse, Harry no sabia que hacer, por una parte quería estar con sus amigos y contarles lo que había pasado, y por el otro deseaba estar con Severus. Observo como su amado se acercaba a el y puso una mano en su hombro.

- Ve con ellos Harry, yo iré con los profesores a ayudar en el Comedor.

Harry lo miro agradecido, quiso besarlo, pero algo lo hizo mirar de reojo y se dio cuenta de que todos los estaban observando. Pero para sorpresa de todos, incluido el mismo, Severus le dio un leve beso en los labios. Sonriendo al ver al chico boquiabierto, el adulto se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con unos profesores mirándolo como si se tratara de un extraterrestre a excepción claro del Director que lo miraba con una enorme sonrisa. Harry miraba a Severus embobado, cuando estuvo por perderlo de vista su profesor volteo y le guiño un ojo, desapareciendo de su vista por completo.

- ¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto la profesora McGonagall en voz baja al director para que el profesor Snape no la escuchara.

- Te dije que Severus estaba enamorado.

- Pero...pero...sabe que es Harry Potter¿cierto?

Ese comentario causo la risa del director. Hagrid volteo a verlos, pero Severus siguió caminando haciendo caso omiso.

- Si Minerva, lo sabe.

- Pero es su alumno y las reglas...

- Ellos saben muy bien sobre las reglas Minerva, y se que serán lo suficientemente listos como para tener en secreto su relación. Aparte no seria justo que no puedan ser felices por las tontas reglas.

La profesora asintió, aun sorprendida por la sorpresa del día.

* * *

Harry y sus amigos estaban caminando rumbo a la Sala Común de Gryffindor en silencio, este aun estaba algo impresionado por lo que Severus había hecho, no era que le molestara, sino que jamás lo hubiera esperado, pero se sentía feliz, muy feliz por eso.

- Bueno Harry, esta vez no podrás escapar, cuéntanoslo todo.

El chico sonrió mientras tomaba asiento y empezó a narrar todo sobre su cita. También les contó lo que había pasado con el ataque de Severus, su voz se quebró un poco, pero se mantuvo fuerte. Sus amigos se mostraron sorprendidos y preocupados por eso, demostrándole su apoyo como siempre. Pasadas unas horas Harry se levanto.

- Bueno chicos me voy, le prometí a Severus que yo lo cuidaría.

- ¿Y el se va a dejar?- pregunto un sorprendido Ron.

- No lo se, pero le dije que no me importaba. Aparte se como convencerlo.

Harry sonrió malévolamente, haciendo que las chicas se rieran y que su amigo emitiera una graciosa mueca. Se despidió de ellos y se fue hacia las Mazmorras, no sabia si los profesores ya se habían desocupado, pero no importaba, el lo esperaría. Cuando llego pronuncio la contraseña y entro, busco a Severus pero no lo vio por ningún lado, así que se sentó en el sofá para esperarlo. Sonrió al pensar en lo mucho que había cambiado su vida en tan poco tiempo, su vida siempre había pasado por varios momentos, aunque casi todos estaban ligados por la desgracia, ya que cuando había algo que lo hacia feliz se lo quitaban al poco tiempo, como su padrino Sirius. Aun no extrañaba y le dolía su ausencia, pero a pesar de que hubiera muerto, el siempre estaría con el, al igual que sus padres. Pero todo había cambiado en esos días, desde que se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado de su profesor y que era correspondido, desde ese momento las desgracias parecían insignificantes. En ese momento escucho una puerta cerrarse y alejo sus pensamientos.

- Hola.

Severus volteo sobresaltado, pero al verlo sonrió.

- Hola, pensé que llegaría antes que tu.

- No, esta vez te gane¿Cómo les fue, terminaron?

- Si, faltan unos pequeños detalles, pero esos se harán el mero día- Severus se acerco a el.

- Estoy ansioso porque llegue el día.

- ¿Ah si?, no creía que diría esto, pero yo también.

- ¿A quien le darás regalo?

- Sabes que no puedo decirte Harry, es secreto.

- Vamos Sev dime...

Harry puso una carita a la que el profesor no pudo resistirse.

- Demonios, cuando pones esa cara soy incapaz de negarte las cosas...me toco Albus.

Bueno si, era una mentira...pero era una piadosa, en verdad estaba ansioso porque Harry viera el regalo que tenia preparado para el, pero quería que fuera sorpresa.

- Oh genial- aunque en su voz se notaba algo de decepción haciendo que Severus esbozara una sonrisa- No te preguntare más. ¿Quieres que te ayude a ponerte la poción?

- Desde luego.

Severus lo tomo de la mano y lo condujo al dormitorio. Al llegar hizo aparecer la poción que necesitaba y se la dio a Harry, después se quito la camisa y se sentó al borde de la cama. El adolescente se puso detrás del profesor, destapo la poción y vació un poco del líquido en sus manos, las froto y comenzó a untarla en la espalda de Severus cuidadosamente. Cuando termino con la espalda se levanto e hizo lo mismo con las heridas del pecho. Las caricias de Harry comenzaron a tornarse un poco más apasionadas sin que se diera cuenta, hasta que escucho un gemido proveniente de la boca de Severus.

- Perdona¿te lastime?

- No Harry...me excitaste...

- Lo lamento no fue mi intención.

- Lo se, ven...

Severus tomo a Harry de la mano y se acostó en la cama jalándolo con el, haciendo que el chico quedara encima suyo.

- Te deseo mucho Harry, pero aun no es el momento indicado para hacerte mío.

- Lo se Sev, aparte estas recuperándote aun...sabré esperar y cuando llegue ese momento será maravilloso.

El profesor sonrió y atrapo los labios del moreno entre los suyos, mientras que se acomodaban, quedando de lado mirándose el uno al otro. Se abrazaron por la cintura mientras intercambiaban besos y caricias, hasta que el sueño los venció.

* * *

Pasaron los días en los cuales se la pasaban conviviendo profesores y alumnos. No hacían nada del otro mundo, conversaban y de vez en cuando salían a los terrenos del colegio, pero todos acompañados. Los chicos jugaban Quidditch, los profesores platicaban mientras los observaban...Severus y Harry pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, y ya no les importaba demostrar su relación frente a los presentes, aunque claro, el profesor seguía siendo reservado en la mayoría de las cosas, lo más que llegaba a hacer cuando estaba frente a los demás era darle un beso rápido en los labios. Un día todos los chicos se despertaron temprano y ansiosos...por fin había llegado el día de Noche Buena.

**CONTINUARA...**


	11. El intercambio de regalos

**El intercambio de regalos**

Harry se levanto exaltadamente y el movimiento hizo que Severus se despertara de golpe.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¡Es noche buena!

El profesor lo miro como preguntando "¿y por eso armas tanto jaleo?" pero al ver la sonrisa emocionada de Harry no dijo nada y le sonrió.

- Pensé que pasaba algo.

- ¡Claro que pasa algo¡hoy es el día de los intercambios Sev!

- Bueno Harry, me refería a algo malo, te levantaste tan de golpe que me preocupe.

- Oh lo lamento Sev.

Harry se sentó en la cama y tomo el rostro de Severus entre sus manos para besarlo dulcemente.

- Es que en verdad estoy emocionado, nunca había tenido un intercambio de regalos, y aparte es la primera vez que lo pasamos juntos.

- No es la primera vez que lo pasamos juntos...

Harry recordó sus anteriores Navidades en Hogwarts, si, era cierto que habían pasado varias fiestas navideñas juntos¿pero realmente se podría llamar juntos cuando Harry estaba con sus amigos divirtiéndose de lo lindo y Severus en la mesa de los profesores con su típica cara de frustración y enojo viendo con odio a los presentes?

- Bueno Sev, pero a eso no se le podría llamar "juntos"

- Pero estábamos en el mismo lugar, eso por obviedad se dice "juntos"- dijo con ironía.

- ¡Sabes a lo que me refiero!

Severus se rió al ver la carita de frustración de Harry. Lo tomo de la cintura y lo acostó en la cama, para después el quedar sobre el chico.

- Se a lo que te refieres- acerco su rostro al del moreno, lo suficiente para rozar sus labios- Esta será la mejor Noche Buena que he tenido- beso sus labios pero se separo rápidamente- Anda, tienes que arreglarte, yo iré a ver si todo esta listo y a que hora iniciara todo.

- De acuerdo, estaré en la Sala Común por cualquier cosa.

Harry y Severus se levantaron de la cama. El chico observo como el profesor se arreglaba, el decidió no hacerlo en ese momento ya que tenia todas sus cosas en la habitación de su Sala Común. Salieron juntos y como era costumbre se separaron cuando llegaron a las escaleras.

- Nos vemos al rato- el profesor lo tomo por la barbilla para darle un beso.

- Si, te extrañare.

- Y yo a ti, pero estaremos toda la noche juntos.

- Lo se, pero te extraño aunque solo pase un minuto sin ti.

Ese comentario causo una sonrisa en Severus. ¿Quién diría que el frío profesor de pociones se iba a acostumbrar tan rápido a la actitud cariñosa de su alumno?

- Pues de esa manera cuando me veas será aun mejor.

- Siempre que te veo es algo maravilloso para mí.

Severus lo abrazo levantándolo del suelo unos cuantos centímetros mientras que Harry ponía sus brazos en su cuello. Rozo sus labios suavemente con los del moreno para después acariciarlos con su lengua haciendo que los otros se entreabrieran. Penetro la boca de Harry con su lengua de manera apasionada mientras que sus labios se unían.

- Ejem...

La pareja se separo bruscamente, tanto que casi Harry cae al suelo, sino es porque Severus reacciono y lo agarro del brazo. Observaron a la persona que los había interrumpido, el adolescente se sonrojo por completo al ver de quien se trataba mientras que el profesor se mantuvo tranquilo, aunque por dentro moría de vergüenza.

- Director...

- Vamos Harry, no es necesario decir nada- dijo con una sonrisa- Entiendo que estén enamorados y quieran demostrárselo a cada momento. Y ya saben que no hay problema, pero no vayan a hacer esto cuando inicien las clases- termino con una sonrisa picarona.

- Ya te dije que eso no pasara Albus- dijo con un tono de fastidio.

- Bueno yo me voy, tienen cosas que hacer.

Harry se encamino hacia la escalera, cuando estaba por subir volteo a ver a los adultos. Dumbledore miraba a Severus con una sonrisa mientras que este lo miraba a el, le sonrió y cuando su pareja le correspondió subió corriendo las escaleras.

* * *

Se sorprendió cuando entro a la Sala Común y la encontró vacía. Tal vez sus amigos seguían dormidos y no estaban tan entusiasmados como el en esa fecha. En ese momento bajo Ginny corriendo por las escaleras.

- Hola Harry.

- Hola Ginny¿y Ron y Hermione?

- No lo se, me acabo de levantar y Hermione no estaba en su cama, no se donde pueda estar y sobre Ron, yo creo que esta durmiendo todavía.

- Bueno iré a ver, nos vemos en un rato peque.

Ginny hizo una mueca al escuchar el sobrenombre, tenía 15 años y aun le decían pequeña. Era algo fastidioso, pero a la vez le gustaba saber que contaba con alguien para defenderla. Harry subió al dormitorio de chicos, al entrar vio el bulto bajo las cobijas en la cama de Ron y sonrió, era común que su amigo durmiera hasta tarde en las vacaciones. Saco la ropa que se iba a poner y también el regalo para Severus, como siempre sonrió cuando la serpiente se movió. El porta-pociones resbalo de sus manos cayendo al suelo haciendo un fuerte ruido, haciendo que una persona se despertara sobresaltada.

- ¡¿Qué fue eso?!

- ¿Hermione?

Harry no podía creer lo que veía, su mejor amiga en la cama de su mejor amigo. No era que ser muy listo para saber lo que había pasado. Hermione se sonrojo por completo al verse descubierta y se tapo con las cobijas hasta la cabeza mientras que Ron finalmente despertaba.

- ¿Qué pasa?- dijo frotándose los ojos.

- Lo que pasa es que se quejaban que Severus y yo íbamos muy rápido y ustedes ya...bueno...ya saben- dijo en tono burlón.

- Harry por favor, no me hagas sentir mas apenada- dijo Hermione bajo las cobijas.

Sin poder controlarse Harry se río, era gracioso ver como su amiga se ocultaba apenada, mientras que su novio no era capaz de despertar por completo, por lo visto había sido una noche agitada.

- Bueno, yo me iré a bañar para dejarlos solos y que hagan lo que tengan que hacer.

Harry entro al baño riéndose mientras escuchaba el grito aterrado de Hermione. Estuvo largo rato bajo el agua, le encantaba sentir el agua recorriendo su cuerpo. Aparte la ducha era uno de sus lugares favoritos desde que compartió una con Severus. Sonrió al recordar eso mientras que una parte de su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar.

**FLASHBACK**

Severus se había levantado, observo que Harry dormía y aprovecho para darse un baño rápido. No noto cuando su joven pareja entro en el baño y mucho menos noto que lo observaba con una sonrisa mientras se desnudaba. El moreno entro a la ducha sin hacer ruido y abrazo a Severus por la cintura, haciendo que se sobresaltara.

- ¡Harry¿Qué haces aquí?

- Pues lo mismo que tu, vengo a ducharme- dijo inocentemente mientras miraba a su pareja de arriba abajo.

- Harry...

- Es verdad Sev, solo vengo a eso.

Severus lo miro de reojo como si desconfiara de el, se metió bajo el chorro de agua mientras se enjabonaba el cabello. Harry lo observaba con una sonrisa, tomo el jabón en sus manos y empezó a enjabonar su cuerpo con ellas, pero sus caricias eran lentas y sensuales para provocar al adulto. Este no quería mirarlo fijamente porque una parte de su cuerpo comenzaba a cobrar vida propia y ese control que había logrado mantener por más de dos semanas podría irse a la basura y no quería eso. Pero para su mala desgracia Harry emitió un leve gemido, Severus se volteo y se acerco a él, tomándolo de los hombros haciéndolo retroceder hasta que su cuerpo toco la pared. El chico se estremeció al sentir el frío se esta, pero no pudo protestar ya que estaba siendo besado. La lengua de Severus recorría y saboreaba su boca por dentro de manera apasionada, Harry puso sus manos sobre la cadera del hombre para jalarlo y pegarlo junto a su cuerpo, gimió y sonrió cuando sintió la erección de Severus en su vientre, con sus manos comenzó a acariciarlo.

- Harry...

- Shhh.

Harry puso sus dedos en sus labios para silenciarlo, luego cambio de lugar con Severus quedando este sobre la pared, beso sus labios dulcemente para después besar y lamer su cuello. Sus manos acariciaban su pecho para ser remplazadas por sus labios, con la punta de su lengua lamió sus tetillas hasta endurecerlas, trazo un camino hasta su vientre, lamiendo toda la piel que encontraba a su paso. Descanso sus manos en sus abdominales mientras que con su boca rozaba su pene.

- Harry...me estas matando...

- Tienes que decirme como hacerlo Sev- lo miro a los ojos seriamente- Es la primera vez que lo hago y quiero que lo disfrutes.

Severus lo miro mientras se mordía los labios y asentía. Observo como Harry tomaba su pene desde la base y comenzaba a lamer su glande, se concentro en lamer por largo rato el pequeño orificio de la punta, saboreando el líquido pre eyaculatorio que salía. Con movimientos inexpertos introdujo lentamente el miembro en su boca. Severus tomo la cabeza de Harry entre sus manos y lo fue guiando, marcando un movimiento lento, a pesar de la inexperiencia del chico se sentía explotar al sentir la calidez de su boca y la suavidad de sus labios en su pene. El moreno comenzó a succionar suavemente mientras que con su lengua acariciaba todo el largo. Saco el pene de su boca y comenzó a masturbarlo rápidamente, mientras que succionaba solo el glande. No paso mucho tiempo para que Severus gimiera fuertemente el nombre de Harry mientras explotaba en su boca.

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

Harry gimió y exploto al recordar los gemidos de Severus mientras expulsaba su semen en su mano.

* * *

Los chicos estaban en su Sala Común esperando que los llamaran para ir al Comedor, Harry había hablado con Hermione y con Ron, estos estaban muy avergonzados por la manera en la que su amigo los había descubierto, pero el les dijo que no había problema, que estaba muy feliz por ellos y que ya eran lo suficientemente maduros como para saber lo que hacían. Después de una larga tarde en la que habían jugado y platicado, ahora se sentían un poco aburridos y hartos de estar en el mismo lugar por tanto tiempo. No podían salir del Castillo sin un profesor y todos estaban ocupados, así que lo único que les quedaba era esperar y ya estaba anocheciendo.

- Por lo menos ustedes tienen a su pareja aquí, no que yo tengo que esperar a ver a Sev.

- Yo ya estoy harta de verlos hacerse cariñitos todo el tiempo- protesto Ginny.

- ¿Tu no tienes pareja Ginny?- pregunto curioso Harry.

En ese momento Ron, que estaba besando a Hermione, se separo para mirar a su hermana, la cual se sonrojo al ver que todas las miradas estaban clavadas en ella.

- Esto...yo...

- ¡Eso quiere decir que si!

Ginny fulmino con la mirada a Hermione, la cual se sonrojo y luego se soltó a reír.

- Más te vale que sea alguien que valga la pena hermanita.

- ¿Quién es Ginny?- pregunto Harry con una sonrisa.

La pequeña Weasley se sonrojo mientras miraba el suelo, una sonrisa enamorada se dibujo en el rostro al pensar en esa persona, estaba apunto de responder cuando entro alguien a la Sala.

- Muchachos, es hora, vamos al comedor- dijo la profesora McGonagall con una sonrisa.

Se levantaron intentando, no parecer muy entusiasmados, mientras tomaban los regalos. Caminaron detrás de la profesora murmurando entre ellos, llegaron al Gran Comedor, la profesora volteo a verlos.

- Esperamos que sea de su agrado.

Abrió la puerta y entro, seguida por los alumnos. Estos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver el Gran Comedor. La decoración era muy parecida a la que se hacia todo los años, pero aun así se notaba un ambiente diferente, como que más calido de lo acostumbrado. En el centro estaba un gran árbol de Navidad con varios regalos bajo este, el techo estaba hechizado de manera que parecía que nevaba dentro del lugar. Había una chimenea hasta el fondo, estaba encendida haciendo que el Gran Comedor se mantuviera caliente y en ella estaban puestas las botas navideñas con el nombre de cada uno de los presentes. Harry observo a Severus, este le estaba sonriendo de una manera tierna al verlo tan emocionado, el chico le regreso la sonrisa. Los recién llegados dejaron sus regalos bajo el árbol y se acercaron a los adultos.

- Gracias por tomarse tanta molestia profesores- dijo Hermione.

- Nada de eso mis muchachos, ustedes se lo merecen. Ahora ustedes díganme¿hacemos el intercambio antes o después de cenar?

El lugar se lleno se las exclamaciones de los adolescentes, pero todos hablaban como locos, haciendo que fuera imposible entenderlos. Severus se acerco, se puso a lado del director y en su típico tono de voz autoritario hablo.

- Si hablan todos a la vez no se entiende nada, creo que ya son lo suficientemente grandes como para actuar de una manera decente.

Los chicos lo miraron sonrojados, incluido Harry.

- Bueno, pues por muy ansiosos que estemos por el intercambio, creo que lo mejor es hacerlo después de la cena- dijo Hermione en voz baja.

Los demás asintieron ante las palabras de ella, dando a entender que estaban totalmente de acuerdo. El director le sonrió.

- Entonces no se hable más- levanto las manos- que comience el festejo.

La mesa que estaba al fondo del lugar, donde comúnmente solo comen los profesores, se lleno de una variedad de exquisitos alimentos. Comenzaron a sentarse, Harry espero que Severus se sentara para correr y sentarse a su lado, cuando lo hizo lo miro, se sintió un poco incomodo al percatarse de que Severus estaba viendo hacia otro lado, y por mucho que intentara llamar su atención haciendo ruidos, nada parecía funcionar. Frunció el ceño mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba hacia el árbol de Navidad. El profesor sonrió ante eso, le encantaba hacer ese tipo de cosas, para sorprender a Harry cuando menos se lo esperaba. Harry miraba su plato lleno de comida sin apetito, con un suspiro tomo el tenedor y empezó a jugar con ella.

- Eso es para comer, no para jugar.

El adolescente se estremeció al escuchar esa voz tan sensual cerca de su oído. Volteo lentamente a verlo y se encontró con la más hermosa sonrisa que pudo haber visto en toda su vida.

- ¿Te gusta torturarme?

- Me gusta sorprenderte cuando menos lo esperas, son cosas distintas.

Harry tomo el rostro de su amado entre sus manos, mientras le sonreía acaricio los labios con sus pulgares, Severus se acerco a el y deposito un leve beso en sus labios.

- Pensé que estabas enojado conmigo Sev- dijo tímidamente.

- ¿Por qué debería estar enojado contigo Harry?, tu no has hecho nada malo últimamente– dijo mirándolo confuso.

- Bueno, es que yo vengo todo emocionado para estar contigo y tu no me hiciste caso- haciendo un leve puchero sin dejar de mirar al profesor.

- Ya te dije que es porque me gusta sorprenderte cuando menos lo imaginas.

Harry lo miro fijamente, sus ojos brillaban.

- Severus te amo tanto...

El aludido sintió como su corazón se aceleraba al escuchar esas palabras, al igual que la primera ocasión. Abrió la boca para responder, pero al igual que la vez pasada Harry lo interrumpió con un beso. Al separarse el adolescente le sonrió para después voltearse y comenzar a cenar. Severus frunció el ceño ante aquella reacción mientras se preguntaba el porque Harry no dejaba decirle lo que sentía. Repito la acción de su pareja y empezó a comer mientras lo miraba de reojo, no se hablaron en todo el tiempo en el que comieron, cuando Severus volteo a verlo para hacerle esa pregunta, que no dejaba de rondar su mente, una persona hablo.

- Ya todos hemos terminado de disfrutar esta deliciosa cena- el director miro a los presentes con una enorme sonrisa- Creo que es momento de iniciar con el intercambio de regalos.

Todos se levantaron dirigiéndose hacia el árbol de Navidad, Severus soltó un ruido de frustración al saber que tendría que esperar para hacer aquella pregunta, se levanto con su expresión de seriedad y se fue a reunir con los demás.

- Muy bien, iniciemos con la más pequeña.

Ginny sonrió y se acerco al árbol para tomar el regalo. Se acerco despacio a la persona que le había tocado, hasta quedar frente a su mejor amiga. Sin dejar de sonreír extendió su regalo.

- ¿Yo te toque?- pregunto Hermione con una sonrisa.

- No, te lo da para que lo agarres- dijo Ron burlón.

Todos rieron ante en comentario menos las mujeres que lo miraban como si quisieran matarlo. Hermione tomo el regalo y se quedo sin saber que hacer.

- Vamos, ábralo Srita. Granger¿o acaso quiere dejarnos con la curiosidad?- pregunto el Director.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y comenzó a desenvolverlo. Todos miraban con curiosidad, la castaña noto eso, así que sus movimientos se hicieron lentos para desesperar a los presentes, cuando vio de que se trataba su regalo no aguanto más y lo hizo de manera rápida. Con un brazo sujeto el regalo en su pecho mientras con el otro abrazaba a su amiga.

- ¡Muchísimas gracias Ginny!

- ¿Qué te regalo?- pregunto Ron.

Hermione tomo el regalo con ambas manos y lo dejo a la vista de todos... _"¿Indeciso sobre tu futuro?, este libro puede ayudarte"_, los adultos sonrieron al verlo, mientras que los dos adolescentes la miraban con cara de _"¿te emocionas por eso?"_, pero después sonrieron de igual manera, sabían que era uno de los mejores regalos que se le pudo haber hecho a su amiga. El director observo que Hermione se encaminaba por el regalo que tenia que entregar, así que se apresuro a intervenir.

- Espere Srita. Granger, esta vez no lo haremos al modo común- todos lo miraron confusos así que se apresuro a continuar- Cuando una persona entrega un regalo, lo común es que la persona que recibió le toque entregar, pero esta vez no lo haremos así, ya saben que yo nunca hago las cosas como son- sonrió- Así que Srita. Granger tome asiento. Ahora será el turno del Sr. Weasley para entregar el regalo.

Ron hizo una de sus típicas caras de apenado cuando todas las miradas se centraron en el. Se apresuro a llegar al árbol, busco su regalo y con una sonrisa lo tomo. Se acerco a la profesora McGonagall con una tímida sonrisa, esta se levanto sonriendo mientras tomaba el regalo. Lo abrió y todos vieron un tablero, del tamaño de uno de ajedrez, pero en el se veía un campo de Quidditch. Ron apretó un pequeño botoncito y aparecieron los jugadores, los cuales empezaron a jugar.

- Con un simple hechizo puede hacer que los uniformes cambien, así siempre podrá observar que Gryffindor gana la copa.

La profesora McGonagall le dedica una mirada fulminante mientras algunos reían.

- Era broma profesora, sabe que nosotros siempre estamos dispuestos a ganar esa copa.

- Mas le vale que así sea Sr. Weasley- acaricio su cabello juguetonamente despeinándolo mientras le sonreía en manera de agradecimiento.

- Bueno sigamos- dijo sonriendo- Ahora será el turno de mi buen amigo Hagrid- dijo el director con alegría.

El semi-gigante se levanto, metió una de sus manos en la bolsa de su gran abrigo mientras se acercaba a Dumbledore, este entendió y se levanto. Se dieron un fuerte abrazo y acto seguido Hagrid entrego el regalo.

- Oh amigo, es muy sencillo hacerme tan feliz- dijo mientras miraba una botella del mejor whisky y una gran caja llena de caramelos de limón. Abrió la caja de los caramelos y comió uno- Delicioso¿alguien gusta?

No todos aceptaron pero hubo algunos que si. Ahora fue el turno de la profesora McGonagall para entregar el regalo. Tomo una caja grande, todos notaron que era el regalo más grande que estaba ahí, así que estaban ansiosos por saber que era. La afortunada de recibirlo fue Ginny. Los ojos de la pequeña se iluminaron por completo al ver una caja llena con varias cosas para el Quidditch, había varios pares de guantes, figuras coleccionables, líquidos para darle un buen mantenimiento a tu escoba y varias cosas más. Ginny no fue capaz de decir nada, pero se acerco y abrazo fuertemente a su Jefa de Casa. Llego el turno de Hermione, esta fue hacia Hagrid e hizo aparecer el regalo en las manos de él. Un huevo de dragón, todos la miraron con los ojos abiertos, totalmente sorprendidos. Cosa que la hizo reír, pero les enseño que del huevo nunca saldría un dragón de verdad, solamente uno ficticio, como si fuera una especie de robot, inofensivo y jamás crecería. Pero había tenido el efecto que ella esperaba, Hagrid estaba feliz por su dragón. Finalmente llego el turno de Harry, este suspiro algo nervioso y emocionado, por ver la reacción que tendría Severus ante su regalo. Cuando tomo la pequeña cajita fue hacia su amado, y se paro frente a él, este levanto la mirada. Harry se sentó en sus piernas, haciendo que el adulto se sonrojara ya que los observaban, pero no dijo nada. Comenzó a abrir el regalo en silencio mientras sentía todas las miradas puestas en el.

- No puede ser...- dijo en cuanto vio el regalo.

Los demás se acercaron un poco mas para poder verlo, los adultos soltaron un gritito ahogado de sorpresa. Severus tomo el porta-pociones, la serpiente se movió. Harry sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de felicidad al saber lo que eso significaba.

- Harry como...- Severus aun estaba sorprendido y totalmente emocionado por aquello.

- ¿Cómo lo conseguiste Harry?- termino Dumbledore por él.

- Pues el día que fuimos de compras a Hogsmade no pude encontrar un regalo que me gustara para Sev. Al llegar aquí recordé la Sala de los Menesteres y pensé en el regalo, y apareció...

- ¿Sabes como es la única manera de encontrar ese porta-pociones Harry?

- Si señor, Hermione me lo explico.

Harry volteo a ver a su amiga la cual estaba sonriendo. Severus aun no sabia que decir, era el mejor regalo que había recibido en su vida y lo que mas le encantaba es que se lo había dado la persona que lo amaba. Y lo que significaba aquel regalo hacia que su corazón se acelerara...estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Miro a Harry, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero era incapaz de encontrar las palabras que pudieran demostrar lo que en verdad sentía, así que decidió hacerlo de otra manera. Con la mano que tenia libre lo tomo de su nuca y lo atrajo hacia el. Rozo sus labios dulcemente antes de besarlo, intentando decir en ese beso todo lo que sentía. Al separarse se dedicaron una hermosa sonrisa.

- Bueno Severus, creo que es hora de que tú entregues tu regalo- dijo el Director con una sonrisa.

_"Condenado Albus, lo único que quieres es seguir viendo espectáculo romántico...y que demonios, tal vez sea la Navidad pero yo estoy dispuesto a darlo"_

Harry se levanto para que Severus pudiera ir por el regalo. Dejo sobre la mesa una pequeña esfera, como si se tratara de una snitch, con su varita lo agrando dejándolo del tamaño original. Con la mirada busco a la persona dueña del regalo, cuando lo hizo le dijo todo con la mirada. Harry abrió la boca sorprendido, miro a su alrededor para comprobar que no estuviera equivocado y todos lo miraban con una sonrisa. Se levanto y se apresuro a llegar hacia donde estaba su amado. Lo abrazo mientras soltaba una risita.

- Esto es una gran coincidencia o fue planeado.

- Yo también pensaba lo último, pero sabes que las copas toman una decisión y no puede cambiarse, ni siquiera con magia poderosa.

Harry se separo para mirarlo.

- Lo se, ahora quiero ver mi regalo.

Se giro hacia la mesa, pero sin despejarse de Severus, este lo abrazo por la cintura mientras el adolescente comenzaba a abrir su regalo. Dejo ver un pensadero en forma de snitch, sonrió y un leve empujoncito de Severus hizo que se asomara, en la superficie vio varias imágenes de sus padres y los amigos de ellos.

- Severus...

- Se que no tienes muchos recuerdos de ellos Harry, así que espero que esto te ayude a conocerlos un poco mejor.

- ¡Gracias Sev!, no tienes idea de lo que esto significa para mi.

- Tengo una pequeña idea- dijo sonriendo.

En ese momento, como si encendieran la luz de golpe, Harry recordó lo malo que vivió Severus con su padre.

- Tu recordaste todo lo que mi padre...

- No lo negare, si recordé eso, pero me esforcé en recordar lo mejor de él para ti, aunque lo bueno siempre fue para otras personas. Tú no eres como tú padre Harry, yo eso lo se. Y por ti haría cualquier cosa con tal de verte sonreír como lo haces ahora.

Harry lo abrazo fuertemente, mientras agradecía en voz baja por tener a ese maravilloso hombre a su lado. No se dieron cuenta de que Dumbledore, la ultima persona que faltaba por entregar su regalo, ya lo había hecho, se podía ver a un Ron totalmente emocionado y ansioso por estrenar su Saeta de Fuego. En ese momento se escucharon las campanadas anunciando la llegada de la Navidad.

- Feliz Navidad Harry.

- La mejor de todas Sev...

Sus labios se unieron mientras los demás se daban abrazos felicitándose.

**CONTINUARA...**


	12. El mejor regalo, nuestro amor

**El mejor regalo...nuestro amor **

Al separarse se sonrieron y fueron a felicitar a los demás. Severus quería llevarse a Harry para hablar con el a solas sobre ese tema que no dejaba de rondar su mente, ¿pero como hacerlo sin que los demás lo notaran?, y parecía que la fiesta aun no estaba por terminar pensó al ver a todos muy animados. Para su suerte, en ese momento Harry se acerco a el, y por la mirada que le lanzo, tenia la misma idea que el.

- Sev...- lo abrazo por la cintura mientras recargaba su cabeza en su pecho.

- Dime Harry- comenzó a acariciar su cabello suavemente.

Harry levanto su cabeza para mirarlo, sin separarse ni un solo momento de él.

- ¿Podemos ir a otro lugar?, quiero estar a solas contigo...

Severus sonrió al escuchar ese comentario. Miro a su alrededor para fijarse en lo que estaban haciendo los demás.

- Tenemos que salir sin que los demás se den cuenta, no quiero dar explicaciones.

- Pero Sev, ¿no crees que se preocupen cuando noten nuestra ausencia?, con lo que paso con Voldemort pensaran que...

Severus maldijo en voz baja mientras cerraba los ojos con frustración.

- Tienes razón, entonces espérame, le avisare a Albus y saldremos de aquí como si el mismísimo Voldemort nos estuviera siguiendo.

Harry se rió, se separaron y observo como su profesor se dirigía hacia el Director, estuvieron un momento hablando, hasta que Dumbledore volteo a verlo con una sonrisa, el adolescente se sonrojo sin poder evitarlo y volteo a ver hacia otro lado. En pocos momentos Severus volvió a reunirse con el.

- Listo, podemos irnos.

Harry lo miro y asintió, se tomaron de la mano y salieron rápidamente del Gran Comedor, antes de que alguien se percatara de su huida y quisiera detenerlos. El camino hacia la puerta se les hizo eterno, y a cada paso que daban su corazón se aceleraba al pensar que podrían hablarles en cualquier momento. Cuando lograron salir sin ser vistos ambos soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

- No podemos quedarnos aquí, pudieron habernos visto y podrían salir en cualquier momento.

Harry miro al profesor, el cual lo miraba seriamente. Se apresuraron a caminar rápidamente, volteando de vez en cuando para notar que nadie los siguiera. Al llegar a las mazmorras caminaron de manera lenta, como casi siempre, hicieron el resto del camino en silencio, sin soltarse de la mano. Llegaron a los aposentos del profesor. Se dirigieron hacia la habitación, al encontrarse ahí, Severus se quito su capa y su gabardina mientras pensaba como sacar el tema. Siempre se había considerado una persona muy directa y lo mejor esa seguir así.

- Harry...

- Sev, hoy fue un día maravilloso. Tu regalo fue tan increíble, no me cansare de verlo- dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa.

- El tuyo también fue increíble, saber que tus sentimientos por mi son tan intensos...

Harry se sonrojo, pero no retiro la mirada, se acerco despacio a el, puso sus manos en su pecho, cerrando los ojos y levantando su cara. Severus supo inmediatamente lo que quería, y el estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, fue acortando esa distancia que los separaba, pero recordó el tema que quería aclarar de una vez por todas, y si lo besaba se distraería...pero esos apetitosos labios eran una tentación enorme para el, dando un suspiro de rendición atrapo esa boca con la suya. Unos delgados brazos rodearon su cintura, gimió levemente al sentir como el adolescente se frotaba contra su cuerpo. Harry sonrió sin despegar sus labios de el.

- Sabes que me estas matando, ¿verdad mocoso?

Harry soltó una risita, se separo y lo miro seriamente a los ojos.

- Te deseo con locura Severus Snape...

Los latidos del profesor se aceleraron ante esas palabras. Tomo el rostro de Harry entre sus manos, sus pulgares acariciaban sus mejillas mientras volvía a besarlo, esta vez con toda la ternura, demostrando tanto en ese beso.

Harry rodeo el cuello de Severus con sus brazos; pegando, si era posible, su cuerpo totalmente al de su pareja. Los delicados dedos del adolescente comenzaron a desabrochar, con desesperación, la camisa de Severus, este imitando los movimientos del chico, lo ayudo, deshaciéndose por completo de la estorbosa camisa. El ojiverde rompió el beso, mirando aquel pecho, comenzó a acariciarlo mientras se lamía los labios saboreándolo. El profesor cerro los ojos, dejándose llevar por aquellas caricias, sintiendo esas manos en su cuerpo, tocando su vientre, su estomago, sus costillas...las caricias se detuvieron en su pecho, abrió los ojos lentamente, Harry lo miraba con una sonrisa, entre tierna y juguetona.

Suavemente lo fue empujando hasta que Severus cayó sobre la cama, se apoyo sobre sus brazos para poder observar a Harry, este comenzó a sacarse la ropa. Sus miradas se encontraron, una era seria y la otra tímida, pero ambas demostraban ese deseo tan inmenso que sentían en ese momento. El adulto sonrió levemente al ver como su joven pareja se sonrojaba mientras se iba desnudando. Cuando Harry quedo en bóxer, sintió unas manos que lo tomaban de la cintura, en solo un segundo se encontraba encima del cuerpo de Severus.

Mientras se besaban, los pares de manos acariciaban por doquier, sin dejar un solo lugar sin ser acariciado. En un solo movimiento los papeles se intercambiaron, dejando al alumno a la merced del profesor. Severus se levanto para poder quitarse con facilidad su pantalón, quedando en iguales condiciones. Sin perder un solo momento regreso rápidamente con Harry, se sentó a horcajadas sobre el y con expertas caricias acaricio su pecho. Las tetillas del adolescente se endurecieron rápidamente y leves gemidos comenzaron a salir de sus labios.

Sus ojos verdes iban de un lugar a otro...se encontraban con un par de ojos negros, con aquellas grandes manos acariciándolo suavemente hasta que se perdieron en el lugar donde sus cuerpos de unían. Sin poder evitarlo, Harry levanto su cadera, haciendo que su pene acariciara el de Severus, ambos gimieron ante ese inesperado contacto. Al ver el efecto que tuvo, miro a su pareja con una sonrisa y volvió a repetirlo, una y otra vez. Ambos sentían como sus miembros se endurecían por completo y por culpa del bóxer resultaba ser algo doloroso. Las manos de Severus sujetaron la cintura de Harry para que detuviera sus movimientos.

Se inclino sobre el, sus pechos entraron en contacto, mientras que el besaba el cuello del adolescente, este acariciaba su espalda. Los labios de Severus acariciaban con ternura el cuello de su joven amante, lo rozaba antes de depositar un beso tierno en el, para acto seguido lamer con la punta de su lengua por donde había pasado antes, llego a su clavícula, la cual mordisqueo sensualmente, haciendo que Harry emitiera leves gemidos, controlándose lo más que podía. Conforme iba bajando Severus se acomodaba entre sus piernas.

Al llegar a sus tetillas, lamió alrededor del pezón para después atraparlo con sus dientes, sin soltarlo daba lamidas rápidas para después succionarlo lentamente mientras el otro era acariciado por sus dedos. Harry acaricio la cabeza de Severus, haciendo presión para que no se quitara de ahí. Solo se separo para ir hacia la otra tetilla y darle las mismas caricias.

Finalmente llego hasta su sexo, le lanzo a Harry una mirada picara, deposito un beso en su miembro por encima del bóxer mientras metía sus dedos índices bajo el elástico de este. Lo fue bajando lentamente hasta que dejo al descubierto su pene. Se detuvo para mirar aquello que había quedado al descubierto, con una de sus manos comenzó a rozarlo. Harry lo miraba, rogándole con la mirada que lo tocara por completo, quería sentir esa mano de lleno en contacto con su miembro. Severus al darse cuenta de eso retiro su mano, se deshizo por completo del bóxer y finalmente tomo entre su mano el miembro que pedía a gritos sus caricias.

Sujeto el glande con sus dedos, con la otra mano sujeto los testículos del adolescente, levantándolos y comenzó a lamerlos. Su lengua fue subiendo, recorriendo el largo con infinita paciencia, queriendo grabar cada parte del cuerpo de Harry con ella. Retiro sus dedos reemplazándolos con su lengua. Lamía con rapidez el pequeño orificio, retirando y saboreando el líquido que salía. Mirando a Harry, abrió su boca y comenzó a devorar su miembro, mientras lo sujetaba de la base, apretando suavemente para que el orgasmo le tardara en llegar. El ojiverde comenzó a mover sus caderas mientras gemía el nombre de su amante. Su rostro estaba bañado en sudor, se mordía los labios intentando contenerse. Severus soltó su pene, comenzó a acariciar sus muslos mientras succionaba cada vez más rápido haciendo que Harry se derramara en su boca. Siguió lamiendo hasta que probó la última gota de su sabor.

Severus se arrodillo entre las piernas de Harry, tomo una almohada y la acomodo bajo la cadera del chico. Con una de sus manos acaricio su cuerpo mientras con la otra acariciaba su entrada. Introdujo un dedo con suavidad, se quedo quieto al ver el gesto de dolor que hizo Harry. Se inclino para besarlo, haciendo que se relajara, comenzó a mover su dedo y al sentirlo completamente húmedo introdujo otro. Supo que Harry estaba listo cuando comenzó a mover sus caderas con desesperación, buscando un contacto más profundo.

Regreso a la posición en la que se encontraba anteriormente, arrodillado entre las piernas del chico. Las sujeto con sus manos, acomodándolas, haciendo que la parte posterior de las rodillas de Harry quedaran sobre sus antebrazos. Lo jalo hacia el, acomodo la punta de su pene en la virginal entrada y suavemente fue abriéndose paso.

- Sev...- lo dijo con un gemido de dolor mientras apretaba las sabanas con sus dedos al sentir aquella invasión.

- Lo se amor, se que te duele...

Severus empujo un poco más, hasta que su glande entro por completo, miro a Harry y espero a que se acostumbrara a el, mientras esperaba comenzó a masturbarlo, sonrió al ver que el pene tomaba vida propia rápidamente.

Hizo que las piernas de su pareja rodearan su cintura, apoyo sus manos en la cama, manteniendo su torso lejos del de Harry, para poder mirarlo. Siguió deslizándose poco a poco, hasta que lo penetro por completo. Nuevamente espero un rato, miro a Harry y este lo animo con una sonrisa, solo así comenzó a moverse lentamente. La habitación se lleno de gemidos de placer de ambos hombres.

Severus bajo la mirada, observando ahí donde sus cuerpos de unían, lo penetraba despacio, pero profundamente. No fue necesario verlo, pero supo que Harry se había incorporado. Y así fue, apoyado en sus codos, el chico se había incorporado. El adulto levanto su mirada, aprovechando que el rostro del Gryffindor quedaba cerca del suyo, lo beso con pasión mientras comenzaba a penetrarlo fuertemente. Harry lo sujeto de sus antebrazos, rompió el beso y miro donde su pareja había mirado anteriormente, le excito de sobremanera ver aquella imagen. El pene de Severus, entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo rápidamente, totalmente lubricado por su humedad. Llevo una de sus manos a su pene y comenzó a masturbase con rapidez, mientras que era penetrado rápida y fuertemente, haciendo que su próstata fuera acariciada por los movimientos.

Harry sentía las contracciones que daba su cuerpo, anunciando que en cualquier momento llegaría al clímax, hecho su cabeza hacia atrás, dejándose llevar, pero quería que Severus llegara con el, apretó fuertemente el pene con sus paredes. Ambos hombres se arquearon.

- ¡Severus!

- ¡Harry!

El semen de Harry fue a parar al estomago del profesor, mientras que este se derramaba completamente dentro de su pareja. Severus lo abrazo con un brazo, hizo un movimiento, haciendo que quedara acostado sobre la cama, con Harry encima de él. Acaricio la espalda del chico mientras ambos tranquilizaban su agitada respiración.

- Harry mírame.

Este levanto su rostro, aunque estaba lleno de sudor y con una mirada de cansancio, lucia radiante y feliz. Le sonrió a Severus mientras lo miraba totalmente enamorado.

- Espero que eso te demuestre lo mucho que te amo, no me habías dejado decírtelo anteriormente, no se porque y ahora ya no importa, pero te amo Harry, te amo con todo mi ser. Desde que llegaste a mi vida la cambiaste por completo y ahora que estamos juntos, me has hecho el hombre más feliz que podría existir. Se que nos enfrentaremos a muchas cosas, buenas y malas, pero mientras este a tu lado, se que todo estará bien.

Los ojos de Harry estaban llenos de lágrimas de felicidad. Eran las palabras más hermosas que le había dicho alguien, y al saber que eran provenientes de la persona de la cual estaba perdidamente enamorado, sentía una felicidad que no podría describir. Incapaz de decir algo, unió sus labios con los de Severus, dándole a entender que el se sentía igual.

Solo las paredes fueron testigos de aquel regalo de amor, de dos personas que se entregaron en cuerpo y alma. Dándoselo todo sin pedir nada a cambio. Amándose sin condiciones, sin importar nada más que ellos. Aquella perfecta y hermosa noche que iba a cambiar sus vidas por completo...

**Continuara... **


	13. Quiero ser lo que tú te mereces

**Comentarios del autor**

**Enovy**: Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, espero que te siga gustando , y sobre tu duda...mmm, pues seria bueno dejarte con la duda jajaja, pero no seré tan malvada xD la respuesta es si nn

**Azula.Snape**: Gracias por tu comentario, espero que sigas leyendo y te siga gustando. 

* * *

**Quiero ser lo que tú te mereces**

Severus despertó al escuchar que llamaban a la puerta. Sonrió al ver a Harry durmiendo placidamente sobre su pecho, con una tranquilidad en su rostro que no había visto desde hace mucho tiempo en el, y saber que todo era gracias a el, lo hacia inmensamente feliz. Con una de sus manos lo sujetaba de la cintura mientras con la otra acaricio su rostro su ternura.

Frunció el ceño al escuchar que volvían a llamar a la puerta. Con extremo cuidado se alejo del cuerpo de Harry para no despertarlo, mirándolo se puso su bata, y con una sonrisa salio de la habitación.

Su paciencia estaba apunto de desaparecer, ya que la persona que se hallaba al otro lado de la puerta no dejaba de tocarla con desesperación. Su intuición le decía que era Albus, pero el no tocaría de esa manera a menos que hubiera pasado algo. Ante ese pensamiento se apresuro a abrir. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al mirar a la otra persona.

- Lucius... ¿que haces aquí?

- Vaya Severus¿esa es la forma de recibir al hombre que te salvo la vida?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

Severus hizo una mueca al recordar aquel día, le sonrió tristemente a su amigo.

- Es solo que me sorprende tu visita Lucius¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- Solo quería visitarte... ¿crees que iba a dejar a mi mejor amigo pasar Navidad solo?

Este dio un paso hacia Severus, intentando entrar al cuarto, pero el profesor no se movió de donde estaba.

- Nunca te había importado antes eso Lucius, no tiene porque importante ahora.

- Claro que me importa Severus –replico ofendido.- Después de lo que paso me di cuenta de que tengo que pasar tiempo con las personas a las que aprecio, y tu eres una de ellas, eres mi mejor amigo.

Severus levanto una ceja mirando con incredulidad a Lucius.

- Pues te lo agradezco, pero no tienes nada de que preocuparte. Estoy acostumbrado a pasar estas fechas solo, y me gusta

- ¿Rechazaras mi invitación Severus?- dijo dolido.

- Para desgracia tuya Lucius, si. Ya tenía planes para hoy.

- ¿Planes?, no me digas que trabajaras hoy.

- Yo nunca dejo de trabajar, ni siquiera en vacaciones. Eso lo sabes.

- De acuerdo, te perdono lo de hoy porque no te avise con anticipación, pero desde ahora te aviso que el 31 de Diciembre lo pasaras con nosotros y no acepto un no por respuesta.

Dicho eso, Lucius se dio la vuelta y con pasos rápidos, desapareció de ahí. Severus suspiro cerrando la puerta. Tenia que pensar en una buena excusa para no ir con los Malfoy's.

Regreso a la habitación. Suspiro entre frustrado y aliviado al ver que Harry seguía dormido. Estuvo tentado en regresar a su lado, pero decidió que lo mejor era arreglarse así que se fue a ducharse. Pasados unos minutos salió del baño, sin mirar a Harry, ya que suponía que seguía dormido; se vistió.  
Cuando estuvo completamente arreglado fue hacia la cama, se sentó a lado de Harry y comenzó a acariciar su rostro con ternura.

- Harry, es hora de levantarse...

El adolescente hizo un ruido de protesta, se movió en la cama aun con los ojos cerrados para acomodarse y seguir durmiendo. Eso provoco la risa de Severus, el cual se inclino sobre Harry, rozo suavemente sus labios contra los otros. El adolescente gimió mientras rodeaba el cuello de su profesor con sus brazos y lo besaba con pasión. Al separarse, Severus le sonrió irónicamente.

- Pensé que no te levantarías en todo el día bello durmiente.

- Nadie se puede resistir a despertar con un beso de la persona que ama.

Esta vez la sonrisa que Severus le dedico fue con ternura, se inclino nuevamente para besarlo, y no salieron de la habitación hasta muy tarde. 

* * *

Harry alejo todos los pensamientos cuando su cuerpo se tenso anunciando su orgasmo. Era tan excitante ver a su profesor entre sus piernas estimulándolo con la boca, metiendo y sacando su pene de ella, cada vez con más rapidez.

- ¡Ah Dios!... ¡Severus!

Apretó con fuerza los brazos de la silla mientras arqueaba su espalda. Sino hubiera sido porque Severus lo sujeto de la cintura, lo más probable es que se hubiera caído de la silla ante tal movimiento. Mientras el adulto seguía lamiendo golosamente cada gota de su liquido, Harry acariciaba su cabello son ternura mientras normalizaba su respiración.

Los días después de Navidad fueron tranquilos, lo importante es que aprovechaban al máximo todo el tiempo que estaban juntos. Como era de imaginarse, Severus no fue en Año Nuevo con los Malfoy's, con la ayuda de Dumbledore se inventaron una buena excusa para que no fuera. Desde esa vez comenzó a evitar a Lucius. Las vacaciones terminaron cuando menos lo notaron, los primeros días actuaron como era normal entre ellos; alumno y profesor ignorándose como siempre, hasta que a Harry se le ocurrió una buena manera de hacer enfadar a Severus, y ahora estaba ahí, recibiendo su castigo de manera gustosa.

Severus clavo su mirada en esos ojos verdes, le sonrió mientras con su mano seguía acariciando su miembro hasta dejarlo flácido.

- Voy a hacerte enfadar más seguido...te echaba de menos.

- Yo también te echaba de menos, es desesperante que ahora por las clases no podamos estar mucho tiempo juntos. Lo que mas detesto es que tengamos que escondernos –frunció el ceño.

- Este es mi ultimo año aquí Sev, ya no tendremos que escondernos.

Harry le dedico una sonrisa aprensiva, la cual Severus correspondió. Se fue levantando poco a poco mientras unía sus labios con los del ojiverde. Se separaron bruscamente al escuchar que tocaban la puerta fuertemente.

Severus hubiera reído al ver a Harry levantarse rápidamente de la silla con cara de preocupación, apurándose a acomodarse la ropa, pero ante la sorpresa de aquella inesperada visita no pudo hacerlo, adopto su papel de profesor amargado regañando a un alumno y fue a abrir la puerta. Miro a Harry, le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que se sentara nuevamente y abrió.

- Esta vez no te escapas de mi Severus Snape.

Severus maldijo mentalmente, sabia que tarde o temprano pasaría eso, solo que no imagino que fuera tan pronto.

- Lucius...

No pudo decir nada más, ya que en ese momento Lucius lo empujo suavemente con su cuerpo, entrando a su despacho. El rubio miro alrededor antes de centrar su mirada en Harry.

- Potter- escupió su apellido casi con desprecio.- ¿No puede comportarse decentemente?, no ha pasado ni una semana y ya esta castigado. Ahora lárguese, tengo que hablar con Severus.

El profesor esbozo una sonrisa al ver que Harry no se dejo llevar por el comentario de Lucius, sabia que este solo buscaba provocarlo y le agradaba que lo ignorara por completo. Lo que Severus no sabia es que el adolescente intentaba controlar los celos que le dieron al escuchar a aquel hombre al que despreciaba, trataba con tanta familiaridad a su pareja.

- Potter, te estoy hablando, he dicho que te largues.

Severus estaba molestándose en la forma que le hablaba al chico, estaba apunto de intervenir cuando Harry se levanto con tranquilidad mirando a Lucius.

- Usted no es mi profesor, no es nadie para darme órdenes- marcando claramente el 'nadie'.- Me iré cuando el Profesor Snape me lo ordene, no antes, no después.

La mirada de Harry busco la de Severus, y cuando se encontraron este último le dedico una sonrisa disimulada.

- ¿Qué deseas Lucius?

Lucius, el cual miraba con ira a Harry; cambio por completo su expresión, a una de total tranquilidad cuando Severus se dirigió a el.

- Quiero hablar contigo sobre la invitación, solo eso.

_"¿Invitación¿Qué invitación?"_, pensó Harry confundido. Su mirada buscaba encontrarse con la del profesor, pero este la evitaba. Con un movimiento de cabeza asintió, haciendo que Lucius sonriera.

- Potter sígame.

Harry siguió a Severus, el cual salio del despacho, al pasar cerca de Lucius lo miro. El rubio le lanzo una mirada de ira y una sonrisa altanera, dándole a ver que se había salido con la suya. Eso molesto aun mas al moreno, cuando salio del despacho cerro la puerta tras de el, encarando a su profesor.

- ¿Qué invitación Severus?- dijo molesto.

Para su sorpresa, el adulto vacilo antes de hablar.

- Ah...el día de Navidad, Lucius vino a verme para que pasara ese día con ellos. Yo le dije que tenía otros planes, entonces me invito para Año Nuevo.

- No sabes lo bien que se siente que tu pareja te oculte cosas.

- Era algo sin importancia, no le vi sentido decírtelo.

- Tenga o no importancia debiste decírmelo, yo te lo cuento todo.

- Yo no soy como tú- dijo con frialdad.

A Harry le dolió el tono de su voz, hacia mucho que no se había dirigido así hacia el.

- Yo no te pido que seas igual que yo...

Las palabras del adolescente fueron interrumpidas.

- Retírate, tengo asuntos que resolver con Lucius.

Las palabras de Severus, y ante todo, la forma en la que las dijo; hicieron que el dolor que sentía Harry fuera reemplazado por la ira y de nuevo por esos malditos celos.

- Te importa mas lo que el tiene que decirte que yo¿verdad?

El pocionista se sorprendió ante la actitud de Harry, pero no lo demostró ni un poco, al contrario. Cruzo los brazos en su pecho, mientras le lanzaba una sonrisa sarcástica.

- Finalmente decidió usar su cerebro Potter, me ha descubierto...

Severus fue empujado con brusquedad, haciéndolo chocar con una de las mesas del salón. Observo como Harry salía del salón dando un fuerte portazo. Suspirando tristemente regreso a su despacho. Miro a Lucius, el cual estaba sentado cómodamente detrás de su escritorio.

- Vayamos directo al grano Lucius, estoy ocupado y tengo cosas urgentes que hacer.

_"Como arreglar la metida de pata que hiciste con Harry"_

_"Deja de decirme algo tan obvio"_

- Quiero saber porque no fuiste a mi casa.

- Te lo dije ese día Lucius, tenia cosas que hacer con la Orden del Fénix.

- Siento que me evitas mucho últimamente Severus.

- Siento que te entrometes demasiado en mi vida Lucius, y eso no me agrada- dijo con fastidio.

Lucius se levanto y fue hacia el profesor mientras le sonreía.

- Solamente me preocupo por ti Severus, no hagas tanto drama por eso.

- Gracias, supongo...pero hace años que nos conocemos y nunca te habías preocupado por mí, no tiene que cambiar eso ahora.

- Eres mi amigo Severus, y desde que paso aquel día, me he dado cuenta que te valoro mucho. No me agradaría que Draco perdiera a su padrino y yo perder a mi amigo. Y no me preocupaba porque el Señor Tenebroso confiaba en ti, y ahora te busca...nos busca por traicionarlo.

- Estaremos bien. Ahora si me disculpas, en verdad estoy muy ocupado.

El rubio lo miro por unos momentos, asintió, hizo un movimiento con su cabeza a modo de despedida y salio de ahí. Severus suspiro, espero unos momentos, dando tiempo para no encontrarse nuevamente a Lucius, luego salio del despacho en busca del ojiverde.

Al llegar a la puerta del Gran Comedor pudo observar a Ron y Hermione, estos le hicieron un gesto tímido con la cabeza a modo de saludo. Al ver eso supo que Harry no había estado con ellos y que no estaban enterados de lo sucedido.

_"Si lo conocemos bien, cosa que así es. Debe de estar en algún solitario"_

_"Aquí en Hogwarts hay miles de lugares así"_

_"Si, pero Harry no puede salir, así que nos deshacemos de varios lugares"_

Severus agradeció a su conciencia, por lo menos una parte de el aun pensaba con lógica.

_"Quiere estar solo, esta furioso conmigo, un lugar donde no podría encontrarlo..."_

_"Sala de los Menesteres"_

_"Por primera vez no me molesta que estés de entrometida"_

Con pasos rápidos se apresuro a llegar hasta el séptimo piso. Se detuvo frente a la pared y comenzó a pensar en que necesitaba hallar a Harry. Se sentía un poco entupido esperando, hasta que finalmente la puerta apareció.

Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con el lugar en donde había sido su primera cita. Aquello hizo que su corazón sintiera un dolor de culpabilidad. Como ese lugar le era familiar, camino con seguridad, imaginando donde podía estar su pequeño.

Llego al árbol donde compartió infinidad de momentos maravillosos con aquel Gryffindor. Al darse cuenta que estaba ahí sonrió, pero se sintió falta al descubrir que estaba llorando.

Harry estaba sentado, con las rodillas cerca de su pecho rodeándolas con sus brazos, su cabeza apoyada sobre estos y dando pequeños espasmos por los sollozos que daba.

Severus se aproximo a el, si Harry se dio cuenta de su presencia, no lo supo, porque no dio ninguna muestra de eso. Se puso en cuclillas frente a el, para quedar a su altura.

- Harry...- puso su mano sobre la cabeza del chico, pero este la aparto con un brazo.

- Vete de aquí, no quiero verte- dijo con voz entrecortada.

El adulto ya imaginaba eso, pero escucharlo de la propia boca de Harry fue un duro golpe, aunque se lo merecía.

- Se que no quieres verme, me porte como un estúpido Harry, lo se...por eso estoy aquí, para disculparme. Te amo y no puedo soportar verte sufrir, sobre todo si es por mi culpa.

El adolescente no dijo nada, siguió en la misma posición. Severus volvió a poner su mano en su cabeza, suspiro aliviado al ver que esta vez no intentaba retirarla. Comenzó a acariciarlo con suavidad, esperando a que Harry le diera la cara cuando estuviera listo. Pasados unos minutos el adolescente levanto su rostro. Cada una de sus lágrimas, eran como agujas clavadas en el corazón de Severus. El profesor le pidió permiso con la mirada, al ver el rostro de confusión del adolescente, se acerco para demostrarle lo que tenía en mente. Tiernamente con sus labios, empezó a retirar aquellas gotas que se deslizaban de esos preciosos ojos. El gesto tan tierno, hizo que Harry sollozara nuevamente, pero esta vez abrazo a Severus, apoyo su frente en el hombro del mayor, abrazándolo fuertemente, como si de eso dependiera su vida. El profesor rodeo su cintura con un brazo, mientras con la otra mano acariciaba su espalda, haciendo que se fuera tranquilizando poco a poco. Cuando Harry dejo de llorar, se separaron un poco, lo suficiente para que Severus pudiera tomar su rostro entre sus manos.

- ¿Me perdonas?, se que actué como una bestia Harry, nunca he sido una persona cariñosa, y lo que siento por ti...-hizo una pausa.- Nunca antes lo había sentido, es un sentimiento tan inmenso que no se como demostrarlo. Soy un novato en esto del amor, y voy a meter la pata infinidad de veces como ahora. Pero quiero aprender contigo...quiero ser lo que tú te mereces Harry, solo espero que tu tengas la paciencia para soportar estos momentos.

El moreno sonrió con ternura al escuchar esas palabras _"quiero aprender contigo"_, palabras que lo tranquilizaron por completo. Severus lo amaba y quería estar con el. No debía tener miedo de perderlo, mucho menos por otra persona.

- Claro que te perdono Severus, te amo, y eres todo lo que yo podría querer, me enamore de ti tal y como eres, no cambiaría absolutamente nada de ti. De hecho yo también debería disculparme, me porte...

Severus lo interrumpió con un beso suave.

- No digas eso, yo fui el único culpable.

Antes de que Harry pudiera replicar, Severus lo callo con un beso. Al separarse se sonrieron, acariciaron su nariz con la otra mientras se sonreían, totalmente ajenos a unos ojos que los miraban con sorpresa y completamente enfurecidos.


	14. La amenaza a nuestro amor

**La amenaza a nuestro amor**

La persona que los observaba estuvo apunto de entrar, pero su mente fue creando un plan mejor. Sonrió malévolamente, lanzando una ultima mirada a la parejita y se alejo del lugar.

Severus y Harry se quedaron largo rato en la Sala, reponiendo aquellos minutos en los que no estaban juntos. Estaban abrazados, el adolescente tenía su cabeza en su hombro y su mano sobre el pecho del pocionista, mientras que este rodeaba su cintura, de vez en cuando acariciando su espalda mientras con la otra mano rozaba su rostro con dulces caricias.

- ¿Por qué no nos reunimos aquí para estar juntos?- pregunto curioso mientras lo miraba.

- Porque esta Sala, gracias a ti...-beso tiernamente su nariz.- Casi todo Hogwarts la conoce, y seria muy fácil que nos encuentren, solo si desean hacerlo.

- Es cierto, nunca lo había visto de esa manera- se quedo serio y pensativo, mientras volvía a apoyarse en su hombro.

Severus se rió mientras volvía a acariciar a Harry.

- Aunque no es mala idea, de vez en cuando podemos venir aquí¿te agrada la idea? Por obvias razones no será siempre, pero de vez en cuando.

- ¿Qué si me agrada¡me fascina!, me enamore de un hombre increíblemente listo.

- La idea la tuviste tú Harry.

- Cierto, es el amor el que me hace distraerme, entonces me enamorare de mi mismo.

Severus se rió, de un movimiento acostó al adolescente sobre el suelo, quedando sobre el.

- Si te enamoras de ti¿Dónde quedo yo?- dijo fingiendo preocupación.

Harry acaricio su rostro antes de responder, mirándolo con absoluta adoración como siempre le pasaba.

- Pues no se...tu bien sabes que soy un chico fantástico, adorable y tengo millones de cualidades más- Harry intentaba mantenerse serio al igual que Severus.- Podría olvidarme de ti Sev...

- Eso me rompería el corazón...

- Nunca podría sacarte de mi mente Severus, aunque me lanzaran un _Obliviate_.

Esta vez se miraron realmente en serio, de pronto esas palabras dejaron de ser en broma, convirtiéndose en una promesa de amor.

- Te amo mi insolente mocoso cursi.

- Y yo a ti mi encantador murciélago amargado.

Severus unió sus labios contra aquellos tan finos, pero se separo rápidamente mirando a Harry con el ceño fruncido.

- No tienes deberes que hacer¿verdad?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

- Los termine antes de ir a recibir mi "castigo", sabes como es mi profesor.

- Espero que te haya castigado como lo mereces Potter.

- Claro que lo hizo, me castigo muy severamente...

Pronuncio las ultimas palabras con un toque de sensualidad, tomo a Severus por la nuca atrayéndolo a el...aprovechando su estadía en aquel lugar, disfrutaron su mutua compañía antes de retirarse a sus respectivas habitaciones. 

* * *

Habían pasado un par de meses, Harry venia caminando rumbo hacia la cocina. Estaba estudiando Transformaciones, ya que estaban en periodo de exámenes, cuando le dieron ganas de comer unas deliciosas fresas con chantilly y chocolate, y vaya que estaba dispuesto a iba a quitarse el antojo.

- ¡Hey Harry!

El joven detuvo su caminata volteando a ver a Hermione y Ron que venían corriendo para alcanzarlo. Sonrió al verlos, eras los mejores amigos que podía tener una persona. Siempre lo ayudaban a escaparse para poder ver a Severus, incluso lo ayudaban a inventar excusas con los demás profesores para salir antes de las clases y poder compartir unos pequeños momentos con su pareja.

- Hola chicos¿pasa algo?

- No amigo, simplemente que te extrañábamos, hace mucho tiempo que no hemos estado juntos. Y créeme que no te reclamamos nada- se apresuro a aclarar.- Mione y yo también hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos en pareja, así que te entendemos. Pero...bueno ya sabes.

- Lo que Ron trata de decirte es que queremos estar contigo Harry, claro, sino estas ocupado.

- No se preocupen chicos, hoy no veré a Severus, tiene que revisar los exámenes que hizo, así que estaré encantado de estar con ustedes. Solo tengo que ir a la cocina por un antojo que me dio¿me acompañan?

Los chicos asintieron y fueron hacia la cocina. Al llegar, Dobby los observo y se apresuro a llegar con ellos.

- ¡Harry Potter y sus amigos!, sean bienvenidos a la cocina. ¿Desean algo?

- Si Dobby, podrías darme un gran plato de fresas, con mucho chantilly y mucho chocolate por favor.

El elfo asintió, le dijo que esperara un momento ya que quería preparar el platillo personalmente. Harry sonreía mientras volteaba a ver a sus amigos, los cuales lo miraban curiosos y a la vez sorprendidos.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Vaya antojo que te dio Harry.

- Si lo se, es raro, no es común que me pase eso, pero me dieron ganas de comer eso.

Hermione y Ron no tuvieron tiempo para decir nada ya que en ese momento llego Dobby, se despidieron con una sonrisa saliendo del lugar y se encaminaron hacia un lugar donde podían tener privacidad.

* * *

Severus frunció el ceño mirando la montaña de pergaminos que tenia por revisar. No llevaba ni cinco minutos y ya había reprobado a la mitad de los alumnos de primero.

_"Mientras mas jóvenes mas lentos de aprendizaje"_- pensó irónicamente.

Sin poder evitarlo sonrió al recordar a Harry, había pasado lo mismo cuando el entro y había mejorado mucho a lo largo de los años, no es que fuera un experto, pero se defendía.

Levanto la mirada al escuchar que la puerta de su despacho se abría, miro al recién llegado con una ceja levantada.

- Pensé que te había pasado algo, dejaste pasar mucho tiempo para volver a verme.

Lucius con una de sus hermosas sonrisas respondió.

- ¿Quién te entiende Severus?, primero te quejas porque te visito seguido, y ahora te quejas porque no lo había hecho antes.

- No me quejo, simplemente que te conozco, eres un Malfoy, no pensé que me harías caso.

- Tuve unos planes que hacer- dijo de manera misteriosa, la curiosidad de Severus aumento, pero no dijo nada al respecto.- ¿Algún experto pocionista esta por demostrar su habilidad?- señalo los exámenes con su bastón.

- Ya quisiera, creo que los niños de ahora son más tontos para aprender- dijo con esa dureza que lo caracterizaba.

El comentario hizo reír a Lucius.

- ¿Qué te trae esta vez por aquí?- hablo lento, arrastrando sus palabras, mientras lo miraba.

La risa del rubio se cortó por completo, miro a Severus con completa seriedad. Camino lentamente hacia el profesor, situándose detrás de el, con suavidad poso sus manos en los hombros del pocionista.

- Necesito hablar contigo de algo muy serio e importante.

Lo dijo con suavidad mientras sus dedos rozaban el cabello negro. Severus no pudo notar la sonrisa malévola que se dibujo en el rostro de Lucius.

- ¿Sobre Draco?

- No Severus, no es sobre Draco, es sobre ti.

Severus quedo confundido ante eso.

- ¿Sobre mi¿Pasa algo sobre mi de lo cual no estoy informado?- dijo sarcástico.

Lucius se recargo en el escritorio, a lado de Severus mientras lo miraba.

- No sabía que ahora te inclinabas por adolescentes Severus...- dijo fríamente.

El profesor, que para nada imaginaba que se trataba de eso, se puso mas pálido que de costumbre. ¿Cómo se había enterado Malfoy de su relación con Harry? Intentando recuperar la compostura, frunció el ceño. Aunque no iba a servir de mucho, ya que Lucius se había percatado de su descontrol.

- ¿De que diablos estas hablando?

- ¡No intentes negarlo Severus, los vi! Tú y Potter...besándose.- exclamo con repugnancia.

- ¿Ahora te dedicas a espiarme?- dijo furioso.

- Eso es lo de menos Severus, los vi... ¿Cómo pudiste caer tan bajo?

- ¡Mi vida no es de tu incumbencia Malfoy!- se levanto con brusquedad de la silla.

- Oh, en eso te equivocas Severus- soltó una carcajada seca.- Tú vida ahora esta en mis manos.

El profesor no respondió, se limito a mirarlo con odio. Sabía que no debía esperar nada bueno tratándose de un Malfoy.

- Ahora me vas a escuchar Severus Snape. Voy a darte la opción para no arruinar tu vida y mucho menos la de ese adolescente- observando que Severus estaba apunto de hablar, se apresuro a continuar.- Desde que estudiábamos juntos, tu sabias que no me eras indiferente...

Severus hizo una mueca al recordar eso. En sus tiempos de estudiante, Lucius quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible con el, hostigándolo todo el tiempo.

- Ahora bien...creo que ahora a llegado la oportunidad en la que podrás estar conmigo.

- No voy a estar contigo nunca Lucius- dijo duramente.

- Ahí es donde te equivocas Severus- se acerco a el.- Vas a estar conmigo, porque te voy a obligar a eso. Sabes todas las reglas que estas rompiendo al tener una relación con un alumno- aclaro esa palabra.- Yo tengo muchos contactos en el Ministerio de Magia y me creerían totalmente¿tienes idea de lo que podrían hacerte?

- Creo que tu plan esta mal hecho Malfoy¿crees que me importa lo que hagas conmigo? Ve y diles a todos aquellos a los que le lames sus botas, a mi no me interesa.

Severus se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda, harto de todo aquello y apunto de retirarse, cuando un comentario lo hizo detenerse por completo.

- Pero no te gustaría que expulsaran a Potter, o que despidieran al Director por esto¿o si? No soy estúpido Severus, lo pensé todo, se que no te afectaría lo que hiciera contigo, pero si con las personas a las que mas aprecias...

Severus apretó los puños, sintió como clavaba sus uñas en sus palmas, pero no le importaba.

- Ahora la pregunta es¿Qué harás? Ten en cuenta que las consecuencias pueden ser severas, y no solo para ti. Te quedarías sin trabajo¿Qué otro lugar te contrataría después de saber esto? Dumbledore también se quedaría sin trabajo, y todo mundo sabe que el Colegio es su vida. Y Potter...tu niño de oro, lo expulsarían del Colegio y el Señor Tenebroso aun esta suelto...no tendría la protección que tiene aquí, estaría solo ¿Dejarías que algo le pasara Severus?

Supo exactamente donde darle. Era un Malfoy y había planeado todo a la perfección. Severus bajo la cabeza derrotado, mientras

- ¿Qué quieres que haga...?

- Fabulosa respuesta Severus- se acerco a el.- Quiero que termines con Potter.

Severus asintió lentamente. Eso iba a ser sencillo, le explicaría el porque, dejándole bien en claro que lo amaba, pero por el momento tenían que estar separados, por lo menos hasta que terminara el Colegio. Sintió a Lucius detrás de él, intento apartarse pero no pudo ya que el rubio lo sujeto.

- Pero no será tan fácil, quiero que le hagas el mayor daño posible en la ruptura.

- ¡Oh no, eso no!, jamás lastimaría a Harry.

Se aparto bruscamente, Lucius estuvo apunto de caer, pero logro sujetarse.

- Son mis condiciones Severus... ¿Quieres que Potter muera a manos del Señor Tenebroso?

- Te odio Lucius Malfoy- dijo furioso, lo que más deseaba era golpearlo, pero eso podría hacerlo enfadar y retiraría aquella oportunidad que le daba por cuidar a Harry.

Lucius, ignorando su comentario, siguió hablando.

- Quiero que le des a entender que no lo amas y que solo fue un juego para ti. Quiero que sufra...no tendrás la oportunidad para planear nada y decir que te estoy chantajeando, porque yo estaré aquí cuando hables con el. Y por ultimo quiero que le digas que tienes una relación conmigo desde hace tiempo...y quiero que lo hagas justo ahora Severus...

- Vete a la mierda Malfoy.

- Puedes decirme todo lo que quieras Severus, pero harás lo que yo te diga.

Se quedaron mirándose largo rato sin decir nada. Severus le lanzaba miradas que si mataran, Lucius hubiera muerto varias veces. Mientras que el rubio tenía una mirada victoriosa.

- ¡Dobby!

El elfo domestico apareció mas rápido de lo que Severus había deseado. Ignorando al rubio, el elfo se dirigió al profesor.

- Dígame¿Qué desea profesor Snape?

- Podrías decirle a Harry que necesito que venga, por favor.

- Enseguida profesor.

Con un plop, Dobby desapareció del lugar.

El ambiente era tenso y para colmo Lucius no ayudaba en nada; se acerco a Severus, demasiado para el gusto del pocionista. Y en voz baja pero amenazante hablo.

- Quiero que seas el frío profesor de pociones que siempre has sido, que tu mirada y el tono de tu voz acompañen claramente lo que estas diciendo. Porque si me percato de que intentas decirle la verdad en algún gesto, por mínimo que sea, se termina esto.

Severus asintió.

"_Esta me la pagas Malfoy, aún no se como saldré de esto, pero cuando lo haga me las pagaras por todo el daño que le causaras a Harry"_

* * *

Harry comía animadamente sus fresas, mientras escuchaba una de las tantas discusiones de tus amigos, parecía que esa era la forma en la que se demostraban su amor.

En ese momento apareció Dobby, causando un sobresalto en todos.

- ¡Por Dios Dobby¿para la próxima podrías tocar la puerta como una criatura decente?- dijo Ron con la mano en el pecho.

Todos, a excepción del elfo, soltaron una carcajada.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí Dobby?

- Harry Potter, el profesor Snape lo mando llamar.

Los ojos verdes brillaron emocionados mientras se levantaba rápidamente de la silla. Acto seguido frunció el ceño, era extraño que Severus no llamara cuando habían quedado en que hoy no iban a poder verse. ¡Pero que más daba!, lo mas probable es que haya terminado antes lo que tenia que hacer y no pudiera esperar hasta mañana para verlo, lo entendía ya que a el le pasaba igual.

- Bueno chicos, si me disculpan, mi amado me espera- hizo un gesto de coquetería, haciendo que Hermione se riera y Ron lo mirara con gracia.

Con pasos rápidos se apresuro a salir de la Sala, y lo más rápido que pudo fue hacia las Mazmorras.

* * *

Severus estaba ideando como decirle a Harry sobre la ruptura sin lastimarlo tanto. Tenía ambos codos apoyados en una estantería y su mentón estaba apoyado sobre sus manos, en una actitud pensativa. De nada iba a servir que se rompiera el cerebro pensando en la manera menos dolorosa para decirle, si para salvar a Harry de caer en las manos de Voldemort, tenía que hacer lo que Lucius le ordenaba, lo haría. No podría soportar perderlo por completo.

En ese momento se escucharon unos leves toques en la puerta. Severus volteo para mirarla, su corazón latía acelerado.

- Lo más duro, frío, doloroso que puedas ser Severus...- le recordó Lucius.

Se alejo, para sentarse cómodamente y disfrutar lo que estaba apunto de suceder.

- Adelante.

La puerta se abrió. Harry entro con una gran sonrisa, pero se borro por completo al ver a Lucius Malfoy. ¿Para que lo llamaba Severus sino iban a estar solos?

- ¿Quería hablar conmigo profesor Snape?

Suspiro fuertemente, entrando por completo en su papel.

- Para algo lo llame¿no Potter? Obvio que para hablar con usted, no crea que para admirarlo.

Severus sintió nauseas al escuchar la risa de Lucius y al ver el dolor en el rostro de Harry por humillarlo así frente a uno de sus mayores enemigos.

El adolescente asintió bruscamente mientras entraba por completo al despacho, cerrando la puerta detrás de el.

- ¿Y de que quiere hablar conmigo profesor?

Pensó en todo, menos en como iba a iniciar con la conversación¿que podía decir?, "¿te llame para partirte el corazón frente a Malfoy?", no, eso seria una terrible idea. Para suerte o desgracia suya, Lucius intervino.

- Vamos Severus, no tiene sentido que le des mas vueltas al asunto, díselo tal y como es.

Para picar más a Harry, Lucius pronuncio el nombre del profesor de una manera en la que solo un amante podría hacerlo. Y la reacción no tardo en llegar.

- Si Severus- dijo con ironía.- Ve directo al grano.

- Se lo tuyo con Severus, Potter...

La ira de Harry desapareció por completo. Su expresión se volvió sorprendida y preocupada. Intento decir algo, pero no era capaz de hablar.

Lucius se levanto, acercándose a Severus. Lo tomo de la mejilla, para que volteara a verlo.

- Pero no te preocupes Severus, te perdono...se que solo fue un juego para ti.

- ¿¡De que demonios esta hablando, Severus!?

- ¿No se lo dijiste?, me ofendería, pero se que esa es tu actitud- volteo a ver a Harry sin alejarse del profesor.- Severus y yo estamos juntos desde hace tiempo Potter- con una sonrisa miro al pocionista mientras que este cerraba los ojos con dolor.

- No...Eso no puede ser verdad...Severus...dime que no es verdad...- la voz entrecortada de Harry era más dolorosa para Severus que una maldición imperdonable.

Sintió la mano de Lucius apretando su mejilla, recordándole la amenaza que le había hecho. Se separo del contacto para mirar a Harry. Le tomo un momento tomar el valor para pronunciar las siguientes palabras.

- Es verdad Potter...- dijo fríamente.- ¿En verdad creía que iba a enamorarme de alguien como usted? Simplemente quería saber lo que era tener al Elegido por una noche.

- Pero...pero dijiste que me...que me amabas...- para este momento Harry ya no podía luchar en controlar las lagrimas, una tras otra se derramaba sin control.

_"Y te amo Harry, te amo con todo mi ser y no imaginas lo mucho que estoy sufriendo por esto"_

Severus lamento enormemente no seguir con las clases de Oclumencia, le hubiera encantado que Harry leyera su pensamiento en ese momento. No sabia que responder, su actitud seguía siendo impecable, no demostraba para nada el inmenso dolor que estaba sintiendo, no solo por el, sino por ver a su pequeño llorar, y él era el que provocaba esas lagrimas.

- Si te amara¿haría esto?- el rubio, que no pudo quedarse callado, intervino. Tomo a Severus por el cuello, jalándolo hacia el dándole un beso. El profesor, que no esperaba esa acción se quedo paralizado, cuando escucho una puerta azotarse aventó a Lucius.

Se limpio la boca con su mano, mirando con todo el odio que era capaz de sentir a Lucius.

- Espero que saques algo de esto Lucius y que aproveches mientras te dure, porque cuando logre salir de esto, no sabes lo que te espera. No te perdonare nunca que me hayas obligado a lastimar a Harry...y esto Lucius, si es una amenaza.

* * *

Harry salio corriendo del despacho al ver aquella escena. No podía dejar de pensar en que Severus solo había jugado con sus sentimientos, el en verdad lo amaba, daría cualquier cosa por ese hombre y este solo se había reído con Lucius a sus espaldas.

Se detuvo al llegar a la entrada del Colegio, se apoyo en una pared mientras lloraba desesperadamente. Sentía un inmenso dolor dentro de el, un dolor que lo desgarraba poco a poco...abrió los ojos y sintió como el mundo se le movía, de pronto todo se volvió negro para Harry y cayo desmayado.


	15. El regalo de aquella noche

**El regalo de aquella noche.**

Harry fue abriendo los ojos despacio, aun se sentía un poco mareado. Deseaba despertar y que todo aquello fuera una horrible pesadilla, que Severus estuviera a su lado amándolo. Pero cuando enfoco la vista supo que no era un sueño, que aquello había pasado, aun sentía ese dolor que lo desgarraba. Sintió las lágrimas en sus ojos, pero no llego a derramarlas ya que no estaba solo; la Jefa de su casa, el Director y sus mejores amigos se encontraban ahí.

- ¿Dónde estoy?

- En la enfermería Harry- dijo Dumbledore con tono de preocupación.

- ¿Qué me paso?

- ¿No lo recuerdas?- pregunto Hermione un poco sorprendida.- Te desmayaste.

Harry no respondió. Imaginaba que el desmayo tenía que ver por lo que había pasado con Severus. Asintió levemente.

- ¿Puedo retirarme?

- Aun no Sr. Potter, queremos que Poppy te revise para saber que estas bien- dijo McGonagall con su tono autoritario.

- Pero solo fue un desmayo.

- Queremos asegurarnos que estas bien Harry, y que no te hiciste daño por el golpe.

Asintió nuevamente, no tenia ganas para replicar en ese momento. Se recostó mientras cerraba los ojos. Tras unos momentos entro Madame Pomfrey, escucho como les decía a los presentes que salieran para poder revisarlo. Al no escuchar respuesta abrió los ojos y observo que todos estaban saliendo cuidadosamente del lugar.

- Mione...

La castaña se apresuro a ir hacia Harry.

- ¿Qué pasa Harry?

- ¿Te puedo pedir un inmenso favor?

- Desde luego.

- No le avisen a Sev...al profesor Snape que estoy aquí- dijo en voz baja para que nadie más escuchara.

Hermione quedo totalmente sorprendida ante eso, quería preguntar más, pero sabia que no era el momento adecuado.

- De acuerdo Harry, no lo haremos.

Acaricio su cabello tiernamente, deposito un beso en su frente y salio del lugar junto con los demás.

La enfermera lo miro con reproche.

- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste esta vez Harry?

- Sinceramente no lo se...venia caminando cuando me desmaye.

- ¿Comiste bien?

- Si.

- ¿Estuviste mucho tiempo al sol?

- No.

- ¿Te has sentido mal últimamente?

- No, aunque me ha pasado algo que antes no me pasaba, últimamente he tenido antojos.

Madame Pomfrey lo miro mientras asentía, le dio la espalda mientras buscaba su varita para revisarlo.

- ¿Eres sexualmente activo Harry?

El adolescente abrió los ojos como platos ante esa pregunta, imágenes de aquella noche le llegaron de golpe, una tras otra. Le tomo un rato responder, no quería que su voz saliera entrecortada.

- Si...hace unos meses que...bueno...usted sabe.

- Perdiste tu virginidad.

- Si...

Harry se sonrojo, era la primera persona, aparte de sus amigos, que se enteraba que era homosexual.

- ¿Aproximadamente cuantos meses?

- Tres, tres y medio creo...

- ¿Has escuchado sobre los embarazos en hombres Harry?

Harry soltó una carcajada ante ese comentario, pero al notar que la enfermera lo mataba con la mirada se detuvo.

- Es una broma¿verdad¿Cómo puede un hombre embarazarse?

- En este mundo es de lo más común Harry. Hay hombres que resultan ser fértiles, esto se debe que en el momento del embarazo, la madre esta más unida al bebe que cualquier otra, crean un vinculo muy estrecho, claro que el padre también tiene mucho que ver y la gran magia que tienen ambos. Se puede decir que es una especie de herencia física que dan los padres al hijo. De hecho es un poco raro de explicar- dijo suspirando.- Es muy raro que se de el caso en estos tiempos, son contados los hombres que son fértiles.

- Entonces¿estoy embarazado?- trago saliva.

- Eso es lo que vamos a averiguar- dijo con una sonrisa mientras empezaba a revisarlo.

"_Genial, solo eso me faltaba, enterarme que estoy embarazado cuando el padre de mi hijo solo jugo conmigo"_

Harry se mordía los labios con preocupación mientras miraba la varita de la enfermera recorriendo su cuerpo. Al final la dejo sobre su vientre un largo rato.

Jalaba la sabana de la cama con sus manos fuertemente debido a los nervios, mientras una leve capa de sudor abarcaba su rostro.

- Si sigues así tendrás que comprarme un juego de sabanas Harry.

- Lo lamento- dijo soltándolas.

Poppy soltó una leve carcajada, una luz tenue salió de la varita. La enfermera la retiro mientras miraba a Harry.

- ¿Estoy embarazado, verdad?

- Así es Harry, tienes tres meses y dos semanas.

Harry cerró los ojos mientras lágrimas se deslizaban por sus ojos. No podía negar que por un lado estaba emocionado y feliz, pero por el otro...

La enfermera lo noto y acaricio su brazo en señal de apoyo.

- ¿Y el padre Harry?

Harry abrió la boca para responder, pero solo salio un gran sollozo de ella.

- No creo...no creo poder contar con el...

- Vaya, lo lamento. Eso es algo malo para tu estado.

- ¿A que se refiere?

- Harry, si para una mujer, un embarazo es difícil sino se lleva con cuidado, para un hombre es cinco veces más grave. Puedes perder al bebe si este no recibe la magia adecuada, y para eso necesita a los dos padres. Digamos que estas en amenaza de aborto cada día.

- No, no quiero perder a mi bebe..._"es lo único que me quedaría de Severus..."_

- ¿Estas seguro que no podrías convencer al padre?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

- Te podríamos ayudar con pociones y hechizos Harry, pero eso no aseguraría que tu bebe llegara al ultimo mes de gestación. Por muy poderoso que seas, tu magia ahora estará dividida. ¿No te has sentido débil últimamente?

- Si...pero pensé que era por el estrés de los exámenes.

- Y sino recibes el cuidado necesario te sentirás peor, incluso no podrías levantarte de la cama por la debilidad que sentirás. El bebe solo estaría recibiendo tu magia Harry, cuando debería recibir la de dos personas- noto la preocupación del chico y sonrió levemente.- Pero te cuidaremos lo más que se pueda Harry. Es obvio que este bebe es importante para ti. Ahora, tendré que avisarle al Director tu estado.

El chico asintió, puso su mano sobre su vientre aun plano y una leve sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, aunque de nuevo sentía esas lágrimas que quemaban sus ojos, pero esta vez no las dejo salir.

Escucho que la puerta de la enfermería se abría y volvía a cerrarse rápidamente, de reojo noto que Dumbledore y Poppy se quedaban cerca de la puerta, mientras la enfermera daba las noticias.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando tuvo que alzar su vista para toparse con esos ojos azules mirándolo con felicidad y preocupación.

- Supongo que tendría que felicitarte Harry.

- Supongo...

- Poppy¿podrías dejarnos a solas un momento por favor?, te pido que no le digas a nadie sobre el estado de Harry.

- No diré nada Director- dijo mientras asentía y pocos segundos después estaba fuera de ahí.

- Cuando salimos quise avisarle a Severus de lo que había pasado, pero la Srita. Granger me contó lo que le pediste.

Dumbledore se quedo callado, esperando a que Harry, por si solo decidiera explicarle lo que pasó.

- Mi relación con el termino, solo eso.

- ¿Solo eso Harry?, ayer no paraban de lanzarse miradas de amor y ahora me dices¿Qué solo eso paso?

- Yo aun lo amo, lo amare por el resto de mi vida, pero parece que mi amor no fue correspondido.

El Director frunció el ceño, no se necesitaba ser muy listo para saber que algo había pasado. Tendría que hablar con el profesor, pero eso lo haría en otra ocasión.

- ¿Le dirás sobre el bebe?

- ¿Para que profesor¿Para que se burle en mi cara diciéndome que no creerá que es suyo¿Para que me diga que es mi problema?

¿Qué demonios había pasado entre ellos?, se preguntaba Dumbledore una y otra vez.

- No pasara mucho tiempo para que el solo se de cuenta de tu estado Harry.

- No creo que le importe.

El Director se dio cuenta de que Harry no quería hablar más. Se levanto de su silla mientras le daba leve palmadas en su mano.

- Te cuidaremos mi niño. No estas sólo.

- Gracias profesor- dijo con una leve sonrisa, aunque muy sincera, jamás lo admitiría, pero en ese momento necesitaba más apoyo que nunca.- ¿Puedo retirarme a mi Sala?

- Desde luego, Poppy me dijo que estas muy bien, solo tienes que cuidarte mucho.

- Lo haré- Harry se levanto con cuidado.- No voy a perder lo único que me mantiene con fuerza en este momento.

Salieron juntos. Harry se reunió con sus amigos, y sin decirse nada se fueron caminando hacia su Sala Común. Mientras McGonagall, Dumbledore y Poppy los observaban.

- Mas que nunca tenemos que cuidar a Harry.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al entrar a la Sala Común, Ron y Hermione se miraron, querían hablar con el moreno, pero este venía absorto a cualquier otra cosa. Como si nada mas existiera.

- Harry...

El chico se detuvo, pero no se dio la vuelta.

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso hermano?

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso...?

Harry se quedo callado, como intentando asimilar todos los cambio que había tenido en tan solo unas cuantas horas. Dio un gran suspiro de tristeza antes de responder.

- Lo que sucedió fue que Severus me confeso que solo estaba jugando conmigo, rompiendo mi corazón en mil pedazos...y hace poco me entere que voy a tener un bebe, eso es lo que paso...y ahora si me disculpan quiero estar solo.

Harry subió las escaleras para ir al dormitorio, dejando a sus amigos totalmente boquiabiertos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Había pasado una semana desde aquel día. Una semana en la cual no se había presentado a ninguna clase, Dumbledore le había dado la orden de eso, y el se lo agradecía porque no quería toparse con Severus.

Al día siguiente, después de que se entero que seria padre, un poco mas tranquilo, les contó a sus amigos todo lo que había pasado. Como era de imaginarse Ron volvió a sentir el odio que sentía al principio por el profesor. Hermione en cambio, no dijo nada en contra del profesor, cosa que molesto a su novio. Obviamente consoló a su amigo y trato de animarlo, pero al igual que el Director, se imaginaba que algo había pasado. No podía creer que el profesor Snape hubiera jugado con Harry, simplemente porque el no era una persona de esas.

Ahora Harry se encontraba en el Gran Comedor, desayunando antes de irse a sus clases. Su mirada estaba fija en su platillo.

"_No voy a voltear hacia la mesa de los profesores, no lo haré..."_

Al estar tan concentrado en eso, Harry no noto que unos ojos negros estaban fijos en el.

Severus se sintió aliviado cuando miro a Harry entrar, no lo había visto desde hacia una semana, aunque Dumbledore le había avisado sobre eso, pero no quiso decirle el porque, aunque el tampoco lo pregunto.

Si Harry había sufrido toda la semana, para Severus no había sido lo contrario. Aquella semana había sido la peor de su vida, moría de ganas por ir a buscar a Harry, mandar todo al demonio y explicarle todo lo sucedido, pero no pudo hacerlo, porque para su desgracia, Lucius pasaba demasiado tiempo en el Colegio. Se encargaba de espiarlo todo el tiempo, comprobando que mantenía su palabra de no decir nada.

Pero finalmente había tenido la oportunidad de verlo, aunque Harry ni siquiera le dirigiera la mirada, lo tenia a tan solo unos metros, y para su suerte, hoy tenia clases con el durante dos horas seguidas.

El profesor se levanto de su lugar, algunos de los alumnos se giraron para observarlo, incluso podría arriesgarse a decir que Harry había volteado la cabeza unos centímetros para mirarlo de reojo, cosa que lo hizo sonreír levemente.

- ¿Te vas tan pronto Severus?

- Si Albus, tengo que preparar unas cosas para la clase.

- Hoy le darás clase a Harry¿cierto?

- Así es...

Severus se preparo para escuchar alguna advertencia del Director, pero este no dijo nada, simplemente asintió levemente con la cabeza. Un poco sorprendido se retiro del lugar rumbo a las Mazmorras.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sujetaba en su pecho, varios libros que traía, intentando calmar los alocados latidos de su corazón. Se sentía un poco confuso ya que en el Comedor pudo observar, aunque fue muy brevemente las miradas que le lanzaba su profesor. ¿Por qué si le decía que no lo amaba, lo miraba de esa manera?

El moreno cerró los ojos con frustración mientras suspiraba. Sintió la mano de Hermione acariciar su brazo, dándole consuelo. Escucho la puerta abrirse y se estremeció por completo al escuchar aquella voz.

- Adelante.

Como si Severus trajera algún imán, la mirada de Harry se poso directamente sobre el sin poder evitarlo. Sus miradas se encontraron por un momento; una seria, la otra, a pesar de todo, ensoñadora pero a la vez dolida.

- Vamos Harry- dijo Ron un poco molesto al ver aquello, tomo a su amigo del brazo y lo metió al aula.

- Hoy harán una poción que para ustedes, debe resultar muy sencilla. Tienen las dos horas para completarla, ya es que tardada- los alumnos se le quedaron mirando, a excepción de uno.- ¿Y bien, que esperan¿Qué les ayude?- dijo mordazmente.

- Profesor...- dijo Hermione algo tímida.- No nos ha dicho la página.

Severus maldijo por dentro, era increíble que ese adolescente lo distrajera de esa manera.

- Página 280- dijo secamente.

Harry abrió su libro, fue pasando las páginas lentamente hasta llegar a la indicada. Se trataba de una poción que ya habían hecho anteriormente, pero para el, aunque hiciera la poción diez veces, siempre seria como si fuera la primera.

Severus estaba revisando unos trabajos, cosa que le resultaba realmente difícil ya que lo tenia tan cerca después de una semana, que para el, había sido una eternidad. Seguía igual de hermoso que siempre, incluso más si era posible, pero veía en algo diferente, no estaba seguro de que se trataba, pero estaba ahí, eso lo tenía claro. Se veía un poco pálido, pero imaginaba que eso era por el hecho de estar en el mismo lugar que el. Si estuviera enfermo, el Director se lo habría dicho¿entonces que era?...Un fuerte ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos y no era difícil saber de donde provenía.

- ¡Longbottom!

Se levanto de su asiento, dirigiéndose con rapidez hacia el Gryffindor, el cual ya estaba temblando de nervios.

- ¿Cuándo será el día en que pueda hacer una poción?, no pido excelencia, pero no es mucho pedir que un día, espero que no muy lejano, haga una poción sin causar un accidente en mi aula¿o si?- dijo burlón.

Neville bajo la cabeza avergonzado mientras los Slytherin's se reían.

- Silencio.

Cuando el salón quedo en total silencio, el profesor comenzó a pasearse entre las mesas, revisando lo que los alumnos hacían. Solo se escuchaban los pasos que daba y el leve sonido que hacia su túnica cuando rozaba alguna de las mesas o sillas.

Harry se había desconcentrado por completo, ya que Severus pasaba mucho por donde se encontraba. Para su suerte tenia a Hermione a su lado, y podía revisar de reojo lo que ella hacia.

Estaba cortando uno de los ingredientes, cuando sintió una de sus fuertes manos posarse con suavidad sobre la que estaba sosteniendo el cuchillo, deteniendo sus movimientos. Por la posición en la que se encontraba Severus, nadie más que Hermione y ellos podían ver lo que acababa de hacer. Levanto la mirada lentamente hasta verlo.

- Lo esta haciendo mal.

Harry lo miro sorprendido, ya que nunca le ayudaba, ni siquiera cuando su relación estaba en el mejor momento. Sentía todas las miradas clavadas en ellos, pero no le importaba, se sentía hipnotizado por aquellos ojos negros. Esos ojos, que aunque lo miraban con frialdad intentaban decirle algo.

- Este es el paso 12 Potter, y si no me equivoco usted va en el 5.

- Lo lamento señor...yo estaba distraído...gracias por la advertencia- dijo en voz baja.

- Es común que viva en otro mundo Potter- dijo burlón. Sus dedos se movieron levemente, acariciando la mano de Harry.

**FLASHBACK **

Se encontraban en la Sala de los Menesteres, nuevamente convertida en aquel hermoso lugar donde había sido su primera cita.

Sus cuerpos desnudos estaban en total contacto, sus piernas entrelazadas, las manos de Harry sobre el pecho de Severus, mientras lo acariciaba con ternura. Las manos del profesor se encontraban en la cintura del adolescente, aunque de vez en cuando una se iba para acariciar la joven espalda. Habían pasado toda la tarde haciendo el amor, y ahora descansaban disfrutando su compañía, sin quererse separar nunca.

- ¿Sabes algo Severus?

- ¿Qué amor?

- Yo ya no vivo aquí.

- ¿Ah no¿Dónde vives?

Harry se volteo, aun recargado en su pecho para poder mirarlo.

- Vivo en un mundo, donde solo existimos tú y yo. Vivo en un mundo, donde la guerra termino. Vivo en un mundo, donde tenemos nuestra familia...- Severus sonrió al escuchar eso, no habían hablado de su futuro, pero vaya que le encantaría tener una familia con Harry.- Vivo en un mundo, que se fue creando al enamorarme de ti, que se completo cuando correspondiste mi amor. Vivo en un mundo que esta lleno de amor y felicidad, un mundo que no se desmorona porque tu y yo estamos juntos, y defenderemos este mundo si alguien quiere invadirlo.

- Me llevaste a ese mundo, vivimos en nuestro mundo...un mundo donde quiero vivir por siempre.

Harry sonrió enamorado y se acerco para darle un beso lleno de amor, un beso que sellaba una promesa. Esa promesa en la que iban a vivir en su mundo por siempre.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK **

Al ver la mirada de Harry, supo que recordó lo mismo que el. Rompió el contacto de golpe, y regreso a su escritorio sin decir ni una sola palabra. Si recordar eso, fue un golpe bajo para el, no quería ni imaginar lo que había sentido Harry. El sentía que había roto esa promesa...el fue el que no defendió el mundo que había creado con Harry...

Como era de suponer, los ojos de Harry, se llenaron de lágrimas, pero había aprendido a controlarse, y de ninguna manera iba a llorar frente a los de Slytherin.

- ¿Harry, estas bien?

De reojo, Severus observo a la castaña hablar con el moreno. Noto que Harry le sonreía levemente para intentar tranquilizarla.

- Estoy bien Mione...

Harry sintió un repentino golpe de nauseas, los vapores que desprendían los calderos no ayudaban mucho, ya que el olor era fuerte. Puso su mano en su boca mientras respiraba profundamente intentando calmarlas.

- Mione...

Todo comenzó a darle vueltas, intento sujetarse de la mesa, pero no sirvió de nada. Su último pensamiento, antes de que todo se volviera negro, fue que se iba a darse un buen golpe. Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, demasiado tarde, estiro sus brazos para sujetar a Harry, pero no logro hacerlo.

- ¡Harry!

La castaña cerró los ojos preocupada, para no ver aquella escena, mientras los demás soltaban grititos de sorpresa y preocupación. Incluso algunos de Slytherin. Pero el ruido del golpe en ningún momento llego. Hermione abrió los ojos, y se alivio al ver a su amigo en brazos de Severus. El cual miraba preocupado a Harry, ajeno de las miradas curiosas, mientras acariciaba con dulzura su rostro, intentando que reaccionara.

**Continuara. **


	16. Descubriendo los secretos

**Descubriendo los secretos**

Severus tomo a Harry entre sus brazos y se levanto.

- La clase se ha cancelado, pueden retirarse.

Antes de que los alumnos pudieran reaccionar ante toda la conmoción, Severus se apresuro a salir del aula.

Con grandes y rápidos pasos, se dirigió hacia la enfermería. Escucho otros pasos aparte de los suyos, eran rápidos, se notaba que venían corriendo para intentar alcanzarlo. Imaginaba que eran los amigos de Harry, pero no iba a detenerse para confirmarlo.

Su mirada se posaba de vez en cuando en su pequeño león, rogando porque se despertara y estuviera bien. Pero por mucho que rogara no iba a servir de nada, ya que Harry seguía inconsciente.

Después de un trayecto, que para el fue eterno, llego a la enfermería. Entro bruscamente, llamando la atención de Madame Poppy, la cual se levanto de un salto de su silla y se apresuro a llegar hacia ellos.

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

- Estaba en mi clase, cuando de pronto se desmayo.

La enfermera asintió mientras señalaba una de las camas para que lo acostara.

Severus con extremo cuidado, lo acomodo en la cama. No quería alejarse de el, le fascinaba sentir el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo, pero tenia que averiguar lo que había sucedido con Harry. Si antes tenía las sospechas de que algo le pasaba, ahora estaba completamente seguro de eso. Deposito un beso rápido en su mejilla, que nadie pudo ver, y se alejo de el.

- ¿Estará bien?

- Desde luego Profesor Snape, no tiene de que preocuparse.

Severus asintió bruscamente, se dio la vuelta para salir y pudo ver a Ron y Hermione, que veían a Harry con preocupación, y al verlo a el, sus miradas cambiaron por completo, en especial la del pelirrojo.

El pocionista sonrió burlón ante la reacción de Ron.

- Se que ustedes no me dirán lo que tiene Potter, así que lo averiguare por mis propios métodos.

- ¿Para que quiere saberlo¿Para burlarse de el a sus espaldas como siempre lo hizo?- aunque Ron intento controlarse, no pudo evitar decir ese comentario, lo hizo en voz baja para que solo ellos tres escucharan.

Hermione soltó un grito ahogado de sorpresa, mientras que Severus, que ya estaba saliendo de la enfermería, se detuvo por completo. Se dio la vuelta, enfrentando al pelirrojo.

- Más le vale que cuide sus palabras Sr. Weasley, al fin y al cabo sigo siendo su maestro. Y le advierto que no hable, sino sabe lo que paso- dijo con furia.

En ese momento, una persona con cabello rubio, entro a la enfermería.

- Severus.

Este se tenso visiblemente al escuchar esa voz¿no lo dejaría en paz nunca?

- ¿Qué quieres Lucius?- le daba la espalda, mientras su mirada se clavaba en la nada. Esta actitud llamo la atención de Hermione.

- Estaba buscándote, pensé que estabas en clase- se acerco a el, poniendo su mano en la fuerte espalda del Profesor, haciendo que se tensara aun mas si era posible.

- Tu lo has dicho, estaba- se alejo del contacto como si lo quemara.- Ahora si me disculpas, tengo un asunto que resolver, a solas- su tono de voz era frío. Le dedico una ultima mirada a sus alumnos, para después salir rápidamente de ahí, sin darle oportunidad al rubio de hablar.

Tres pares de ojos lo miraron hasta que desapareció. Unos ojos grises se posaron sobre los adolescentes, mirándolos con desprecio. Se dio la vuelta y pudo ver a Harry, sonrió al verlo tan indefenso y finalmente salio, siguiendo los pasos de Severus.

* * *

Sin tomarse la molestia para tocar, Severus entro al despacho del Director, abriendo la puerta bruscamente y cerrando de un portazo.

- Quiero que me digas que le sucede a Harry.

- Hola Severus, como siempre es muy gratificante verte.

- Deja los juegos Albus, quiero saber que le pasa.

- ¿Qué podría pasarle?- pregunto con inocencia.

Severus apretó el puente de su nariz, intentando tranquilizarse, era su amigo, no podía perder la compostura con el, aunque en esos momentos le costaba demasiado controlarse.

- Albus, no estoy de humor, necesito que le pasa a Harry, hoy se desmayo en mi clase, y no creo que sea normal.

El Director finalmente se puso serio, demostrando preocupación en su cara y en su voz.

- ¿Se desmayo?

- Ahora si te lo tomas en serio¿verdad?- dijo sarcástico.- Si, se desmayo, y me preocupa Albus¿Por qué no me dijiste que estaba enfermo?

- ¿Te preocupa?, pensé que terminaste tu relación con Harry porque solo habías jugado con el.

Severus se tenso, finalmente era hora de que alguien se enterara de la verdad. Pero sabía que Lucius estaba en Hogwarts, y lo conocía lo suficiente como para poder decir que en ese momento estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

Y el profesor no se equivocaba, el rubio estaba recargado en la puerta, escuchando con atención lo que pasaba del otro lado. Muy interesado en ver que respondía Severus.

- Y así fue, termine con el porque no me importaba- mientras decía eso, señalo su sien. Dándole a entender a Dumbledore con entrara en su mente.

El director entrecerró los ojos, era muy raro que Severus dejara que alguien entrara en su mente, pero debía ser algo muy importante para que lo dejara.

Sin dejar de mirarlo, Albus entro a su mente, enterándose finalmente de lo que había sucedido aquella terrible tarde. La expresión del anciano fue cambiando notablemente.

- Severus...-dijo tristemente, pero no pudo continuar, ya que el Profesor puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios dándole a ver que no continuara.

Se apresuro a ir hacia la puerta y la abrió de golpe, Lucius casi se cae, ya que estaba totalmente recargado en ella. El rubio se sonrojo un poco al verse descubierto, pero con un gesto de altanería no se noto mucho.

- Sr. Malfoy, que agradable verlo. ¿Desea algo?

- No Director, estaba buscando a Severus, y me dijeron que se encontraba aquí.

- Estoy ocupado Lucius.

El Malfoy mayor abrió la boca para decir algo, pero en ese momento entro la Profesora McGonagall, impidiendo que hablara.

- Minerva que bueno que viniste. ¿Podrías entretener un momento al Sr. Malfoy mientras resuelvo unos importantes asuntos con Severus?

La Profesora lo miro contrariada, pero al ver la mirada seria de Dumbledore asintió. Sujeto a Lucius, y de manera muy profesional salieron del lugar, aunque el rubio no estaba nada contento con aquello.

- Ahora si Severus¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

- Tú lo viste, Lucius me amenazo¿Cómo lo iba a hacer?

- Pues de la misma manera en la que lo hiciste ahora.

- Pensé que podría salir de esto yo solo, pero no se como. Supo exactamente donde darme.

- Bueno, ahora que yo estoy enterado, puedo hablar con Harry sobre esto y...

- No, no quiero que le digas nada, yo quiero decírselo. Yo le falle, yo quiero arreglar las cosas.

- Tú no le fallaste Severus...

- Pero me siento de esa manera Albus, le hice promesas que rompí al primer problema que se presento en nuestra relación.

- Lo hiciste para protegerlo.

Severus rió con tristeza.

- Lo protejo rompiéndole el corazón...

- Harry lo entenderá cuando sepa la verdad- le dio unas suaves palmadas en su espalda.

- ¿Qué tiene Harry?

- Harry esta...relativamente bien Severus.

- ¿Relativamente¡se desmayo en mi clase Albus¡estaba bien y de pronto se desmayo!, no creo que eso sea "relativamente bien"

- No puedo decirte lo que tiene...Harry me hizo prometerlo...

Severus asintió un poco dolido. Entendía la actitud de Harry, pero estaba casi seguro que Dumbledore le diría lo que pasaba.

- Lo único que puedo decirte Severus, es que te necesita, más que nunca. Aunque haya pasado esto, necesitas estar lo mas cerca que puedas de el.

El pocionista lo miro confuso, pero al ver la mirada de Dumbledore asintió.

- Encontraremos la manera de quitarte a Lucius de encima.

El ojinegro asintió y salio del despacho. A medio camino hacia la enfermería, se encontró a McGonagall, la cual le dijo que Lucius se había retirado, pero que se pondría en contacto con el.

Al llegar a la enfermería, la puerta se encontraba levemente abierta, pudo ver que los amigos de Harry se encontraban ahí, y que el había despertado, pero se notaba el cansancio y la debilidad en su rostro y en los movimientos que hacia, eran lentos.

Con una leve sonrisa se alejo del lugar, regresaría en la noche, estuviera Harry despierto o no, el estaría a su lado.

* * *

Los pasos de Severus eran vacilantes, varias veces se daba la vuelta para regresar a su habitación. Los nervios lo dominaban¿Qué pasaba si Harry le decía que se fuera, que no quería volver a verlo?

_"El que no arriesga no gana, Severus"_

"_Lo que me faltaba, que tu hicieras acto de presencia"_

"_Deja de quejarte, que sino fuera por mi, te pasarías todo el día encerrado en tu habitación, sin importarte nada mas. ¿Quieres volver a estar con el?, pues demuéstralo"_

"_No puedo, no quiero que Harry y Albus sufran las consecuencias"_

"_Pero puedes estar con el, cuando nadie más este despierto...así que aprovecha la oportunidad que tienes para volver a tenerlo en tus brazos"_

Esta vez, un decidido profesor de pociones se encamino a la enfermería.

Al llegar, Madame Pomfrey venia saliendo de esta.

- Profesor Snape, que sorpresa verlo tan tarde... ¿le sucede algo?

- No –dijo de manera cortante.- Solamente quería venir a ver como esta Potter.

- Está agotado, hace un momento le di una poción para que descansara toda la noche sin despertarse.

- Imagino que usted tampoco me dirá que es lo que tiene- dijo sarcástico.

- Lo lamento profesor, el Director dio la orden de no decirle a nadie más.

El Profesor asintió sin decir nada, miraba la puerta con ilusión, pero al encontrarse con la enfermera, no sabia que hacer o que decir.

- Puede pasar si gusta, pero no despertara.

- Esta bien, solo quiero ver que este bien.

- Entonces adelante, se que con usted estará bien, así que con su permiso me retiro- le dedico una suave sonrisa de despedida, la cual fue correspondida con un movimiento de cabeza.

El pocionista espero a que Pomfrey desapareciera de su vista para perderse dentro de la enfermería, a pesar de que le habían dicho que Harry no despertaría por la poción que le dieron, lo hizo de forma cuidadosa sin hacer ruido.

Como siempre le pasaba, su corazón se acelero al verlo. Se acerco a la cama en donde se encontraba, tomo una de sus manos entre las suyas, acariciándola con ternura, como lo había hecho en el salón.

Aun lo notaba un poco pálido, y unas ojeras adornaban su bello rostro. Se acostó en la cama, a su lado, y con extrema delicadeza lo acomodo, de manera que quedaron abrazados. Una de las manos de Severus, lo sujetaba por la cintura, mientras con la otra apartaba su cabello con ternura.

El profesor sonrió, una sonrisa mitad tristeza, mitad felicidad. Le encantaba volver a tenerlo entre sus brazos, lo que no le gustaba era que Harry estuviera dormido, que no pudiera ver en aquel gesto lo mucho que lo amaba. Pero Severus no noto un par de ojos, que se iban a encargar de decírselo.

* * *

Harry abrió los ojos adormilado, había tenido un sueño tan hermoso, que de solo recordarlo, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al saber que solo era un sueño, que la realidad era completamente distinta. No paso mucho tiempo para que llegara Hermione, lo raro es que ahora venia sola.

- Hola Mione.

- Hola Harry¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Bien- y por primera vez lo decía en serio, no sabia si era gracias a las pociones y los hechizos que le dieron, para que su bebe no tomara toda su magia, pero se sentía muy recuperado.- ¿Y Ron?

- Oh, sigue durmiendo, baje antes porque quería hablar a solas contigo. Y si venia con Ron, no me iba a dejar hablar, menos sobre el tema que tratare- dijo seriamente.

- ¿De que quieres hablar Mione?, ya te dije que me encuentro bien y...

- No es eso Harry- se apresuro a interrumpirlo.- Bueno, tiene que ver sobre el bebe...tienes que decírselo al profesor Snape.

Harry se tenso mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

- No voy a hablar de eso nuevamente, ya te dije que no se lo diré. No sirve de nada Mione, el no me ama, no voy a darle el peso extra al saber que tendré a su hijo...aparte dudo que me crea- dijo tristemente.

- Eso lo dices, porque no viste lo que yo vi ayer- replico con una tímida sonrisa.

- ¿Y que viste?

- Pues cuando te desmayaste, yo me quede con tu mochila, vi que traías el mapa del merodeador. En la noche, me puse a observarlo, y pude ver que el Profesor Snape se dirigía a la enfermería...

Hermione detuvo su relato para observar la expresión de su amigo. Este no demostró ninguna muestra de emoción; pero por dentro, parecía que su corazón quería salirse de su pecho.

- Yo sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero me atreví a bajar, tenia que ver que iba a pasar. La puerta estaba entreabierta cuando yo llegue y lo vi...

- ¿Qué viste?- su voz sonaba ansiosa, esperanzada.

- Al Profesor Snape...acostado a tu lado, y tu estabas entre sus brazos... ¡Y debiste verlo Harry, su mirada y sus caricias demostraban tanto amor!

- Entonces no fue un sueño...-dijo en voz baja.

- ¿Qué?

- Recuerdo que alguien me abrazo, por mas que quise e intente no pude abrir los ojos, pero sabia que era el...su olor, su calor, sus caricias...- no pudo continuar ya que su voz se había quebrado.

Su amiga se apresuro a llegar hasta el para abrazarlo y consolarlo.

- ¿Te das cuenta lo que eso significa?...el te ama Harry.

- ¿Entonces porque me dejo¿Por qué me dijo todas esas cosas que me lastimaron?- dijo abrazándose con fuerza a su amiga.

- No lo se Harry, pero estoy segura que te ama, y que algo debió de haber pasado para que te dijera todo eso.

Se separaron y se miraron, lagrimas caían por los ojos verdes, y Hermione se encargo de limpiárselas con ternura, como una madre.

- No se si sea por el embarazo, o en verdad soy un llorón.

- Probablemente sean ambas cosas- bromeo la castaña.

Ambos se rieron, aligerando el momento.

- ¿Iras a clases?

- Si, como te dije me siento mejor.

Hermione asintió y lo tomo de las manos mientras lo miraba.

- Averiguaremos lo que paso con el Profesor Snape, te lo prometo.

El moreno le dedico una leve sonrisa a Hermione, esta espero a que se arreglara y ambos salieron de la enfermería.

* * *

Ese día transcurrió con tranquilidad, algo raro en la vida de Harry, pero así fue. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de correr a Las Mazmorras y preguntarle tantas cosas a ese hombre que era completamente su dueño. Pero Hermione lo había detenido, quería estar segura de que algo había obligado al profesor a lastimarlo.

Así que en ese momento, Harry Potter estaba paseando de un lado a otro por toda la Sala Común. Su pelirrojo amigo lo veía con fastidio, le había contado lo que habían planeado hacer, y como era de imaginarse, el no estuvo de acuerdo, ya que para él, era más que claro que el Profesor Snape había engañado a Harry.

Mientras que Hermione caminaba rápidamente, pero con precaución, bajo la capa de invisibilidad y el mapa del merodeador, dirigiéndose hacia el Despacho del Profesor de Pociones.

Cuando llego al aula, se despojo de la capa, y con pasos nerviosos, pero seguros fue hacia el Despacho. Toco suavemente, y la respuesta no se hizo esperar.

- Adelante.

La castaña entro sin emitir una sola palabra, estaba totalmente nerviosa, porque estaba segura que su profesor la iba a regañar por estar fuera de su Sala a tales horas, pero Harry la necesitaba en ese momento y no le importaba tanto el regaño.

Al ver que no decían nada, Severus levanto su mirada. Se sorprendió al ver a la Srita. Hermione No Rompo Nunca las Reglas Granger, ahí.

- No me diga que Potter le ha pegado sus costumbres de romper las reglas- aunque intento sonar frío, pronunciar aquel nombre, no le sirvió de nada.

- Estaría el aquí en mi lugar...pero necesitaba comprobar unas cosas antes. No quiero volver a ver a Harry llorar.

El pocionista se quedo mirándola, preguntándole con la mirada "¿y usted quiere que yo quiero eso?" pero era incapaz de hacer que esa pregunta saliera por sus labios, se sentía tan vigilado últimamente.

- ¿Qué quiere Srita Granger?

- Se que usted ama a Harry, lo tengo seguro...lo que no tengo seguro es porque hizo lo que hizo.

Severus soltó una carcajada fría.

- ¿No puede dejar se usar el cerebro ni siquiera un solo segundo?

- Vi como acaricio su mano en la clase- continuo, ignorando su comentario.- Y lo vi...en la enfermería profesor, vi como lo abrazaba, y puedo notar en su mirada ese amor. Se que usted lo ama, y también tengo algo seguro, que algo lo obligo a mentirle a Harry, pero aun no se que.

- Y nunca lo sabrá...es mi vida privada Granger, y yo saldré de este problema solo.

- Entonces es verdad, hay algo- sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

- ¡No se lo diga a Harry!

La castaña abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

- Pero¿Por qué?, el merece saber que aun lo ama.

- No le daré mis explicaciones, pero no se lo diga...por favor- se sentía tan extraño hablando con esa chiquilla, aunque su actitud era por completo de una mujer.

Hermione frunció el ceño pero asintió secamente. Se dio la vuelta para retirarse, pero una voz la detuvo.

- ¿Qué es lo que le sucede a Harry?

Esa era su oportunidad, pensó Hermione. No le gustaba chantajear a nadie, pero haría de todo para ayudar a aquellos dos tortolitos a reconciliarse.

Se volteo mientras sonreía.

- ¿Quiere saberlo?, se lo diré si me deja explicarle a Harry que usted fue amenazado por alguien.

El Profesor se tenso, pero luego esbozo una leve sonrisa.

- Usted sabe como jugar. Eso es un golpe bajo Granger.

- Haré lo que sea para volver a ver a Harry bien, si eso incluye el chantaje, lo haré. Y créame que usted necesita saber lo que le sucede.

No paso mucho tiempo para que escuchara esas palabras que tanto deseaba... "de acuerdo"

- Pero entienda que Harry y yo no podemos estar juntos, y quiero que eso se lo deje claro. Si me ven con él en una actitud romántica, todo se terminara para el...no quiero causarle más daño del que le estoy haciendo.

- Con esto no le causara daño profesor, sabrá que lo ama, y es todo lo que necesita. Yo me encargare de aclararle todo lo demás.

Severus asintió sin verla, pero al ver que no decía nada más. Se le quedo mirando con frialdad.

- ¿No habrá cambiado de opinión cierto?, recuerde que tiene que decirme que es lo que le pasa.

- Soy una chica de palabra profesor, se lo diré. Pero quiero que usted prometa que va a actuar como sino supiera nada, como sabe Harry me hizo prometer que no diría nada, y romperé esa promesa...- el pocionista no tardo en asentir.- _"Perdóname por esto Harry"_ Harry esta...esta esperando un hijo suyo...y ahora si me disculpa Profesor, tengo que irme.

Hermione se apresuro a salir del despacho, corriendo hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Mientras que Severus se había quedado totalmente paralizado. Se dejo caer en el suelo, apoyado en sus manos y sus rodillas. Tantos sentimientos lo embargaban en ese momento; ira, tristeza, desesperación, frustración...pero la que dominaba era esa inmensa felicidad, tenía una sonrisa algo boba dibujada en su rostro, incluso unas lágrimas de felicidad se derramaban por sus ojos...iba a ser padre...

**Continuara... **


	17. La Reconciliación

**Le Reconciliación**

Hermione entro corriendo a la Sala Común de su casa, se despojo de la capa con un solo movimiento. Se inclino un poco, de manera que pudo recargar sus manos en sus rodillas, mientras tranquilizaba su acelerada respiración. Los dos chicos la miraban ansiosos, esperando a que hablara, hasta el pelirrojo estaba desesperado por saber. La castaña abrió la boca varias veces, intentando emitir alguna palabra, pero el cansancio que tenia por la carrera que había dado, se lo impedía.

- ¿Estas bien amor?- Ron se había acercado a ella y acariciaba su espalda con dulzura.

La chica asintió, después de unos minutos su respiración de tranquilizo. Se incorporo y los miro con una sonrisa. Ninguno de los chicos se atrevía a pronunciar palabra, creando un silencio lleno de tensión.

- ¿Y bien Mione¿Qué paso?

Harry tenía una mano en los labios, mordiéndose la punta de su dedo índice, en un gesto para no intentar perder el control mientras observaba a su mejor amiga.

- Bueno Harry, creo que deberías tomar asiento, te traigo buenas y malas noticias, pero no te preocupes- se apresuro a aclarar.- Las malas no son tan malas.

El moreno se sentó de una manera en la que intentaba parecer despreocupado. Su amiga se sentó a su lado, mientras lo miraba. Ron veía todo estando de pie, frente a ellos. Hermione suspiro, sin querer darle mas vueltas al asunto, lo soltó todo.

- El Profesor Snape te ama Harry, el me lo dijo. No tienes idea de lo mal que lo esta pasando, esta igual o incluso peor que tu.

Incapaz de hablar, Ron formulo la pregunta que el estaba pensando.

- ¿Entonces porque le dijo todo lo que le dijo?

Hermione suspiro pesadamente.

- Alguien lo amenazo, no pude averiguar quien, ni porque. Creo que es Lucius Malfoy, por la forma en la que actuó cuando estaba en la enfermería y el llego- miro a Harry.- El te ama Harry, me hizo prometer que te dejaría eso muy claro, esa es la buena noticia. La mala- suspiro.- No pueden estar juntos por lo mismo de este problema.

- Pero podemos salir de esto juntos...

- No Harry, escúchame...no tengo clara cual fue la amenaza que le hicieron, no quiso decírmelo, pero tiene que ver contigo; es algo que te perjudica, y creo que es grave ya que todo lo que hizo el Profesor Snape...lastimarte, fue únicamente para protegerte.

- ¡Pero ellos dos se aman¿Por qué no pueden estar juntos cuando sienten ese inmenso amor?- replico Ron enfadado, sorprendiéndolos, incluso a el mismo.

- Eres un romántico Ron- dijo Harry en forma emotiva.

- Bueno, como sea- dijo sonrojándose.- ¿Por qué no pueden?

- Ya se los dije chicos, el Profesor Snape debe estar amenazado con algo realmente grave como para tomar esa decisión.

Se hizo un gran silencio que nadie era capaz de romper. Hasta que el ojiverde se harto de todo eso.

- Bueno, lo importante es que me ama. A pesar de que estemos separados, se que su amor por mi existe y no ha cambiado, y eso me tranquiliza, averiguare que fue lo que paso y sin importar nada ni nadie, volveremos a estar juntos, amándonos.

Harry miro a sus amigos con una tierna sonrisa, estos sin poder evitarlo, correspondieron de la misma manera al verlo tan emocionado y feliz, ya que hacia tiempo que no lo veían así.

- Es hora de irnos a descansar, ya tuvimos mucha emoción por hoy- replico Hermione.

Se levanto del sofá y al pasar cerca de Harry, este se le abalanzo dándole un fuerte abrazo.

- No sabes lo mucho que te agradezco lo que hiciste por mi Mione, ni toda la vida me alcanzaría para darte las gracias por esto.

Su amiga le regreso el abrazo con cariño.

- No tienes nada que agradecer, eres mi mejor amigo y ya no podía soportar más verte en esta situación.

Los tres amigos se sonrieron, para luego dirigirse a sus respectivos dormitorios.

* * *

Cuando Harry despertó, sintió como si el Sol volviera a iluminar su vida. Nuevamente despertaba con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, y a pesar que oficialmente no estuvieran juntos, saber que lo amaba era el mejor regalo que podía haber recibido.

Se levanto, tomo sus cosas para dirigirse al baño y arreglarse. Aún era temprano, pero ya no sentía ganas de seguir durmiendo. Ese día de nuevo tenía clases con Severus y por primera vez en su vida estaba ansioso de que las clases comenzaran.

Mientras se duchaba, paso varias veces su mano sobre su estomago acariciándose con dulzura, pensando que esta vez si tenia que informarle a Severus sobre la noticia, el problema seria el como.

Cuando estuvo listo se acostó en la cama, esperando que fuera la hora en que los demás se levantaran y se enlistaran para ir a desayunar.

Ron despertó, o por lo menos lo intentaba. Se froto los ojos mientras intentaba despertarse por completo, pero su razón para alejar el sueño por completo fue ver a Harry totalmente listo.

- ¿Qué demonios?... ¿te caíste de la cama o algo por el estilo?

Harry rió ante el comentario.

- No seas bobo, me desperté temprano, nada más.

- ¿Ansioso por verlo?

- ¡Muero por verlo!, casi me amarraba a la cama para no ir a las Mazmorras.

- Pero sabes que no puedes hacer nada públicamente- hablaban en voz baja para que nadie más los escuchara.

- Lo se- dijo un poco triste, pero rápidamente se recupero.- Pero quiero verlo, solo eso.

Ron asintió, y aunque era lo que menos deseaba, se levanto para comenzar a arreglarse.

* * *

El trío entro al Gran Comedor, entre el bullicio de los demás compañeros. Harry venia en medio de sus amigos, su mesa estaba posada en la mesa de los profesores, buscando con desesperación al hombre que era dueño de sus pensamientos.

La decepción lo embargo al darse cuenta que no estaba presente, y dando un gran suspiro se sentó con sus compañeros.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando, a pesar del gran escándalo, se escucho con claridad como una puerta era azotada.

Todos levantaron la mirada, y pudieron observar como el Profesor de Pociones, entraba furioso al Gran Comedor, seguido de Lucius Malfoy.

A Harry no le paso por alto, la cara de hastiado de su amado.

- Es Malfoy.

- ¿Qué?- murmuro Hermione cerca de el, sin perder detalle de lo que pasaba.

- Tu dijiste que sospechabas de el, ahora te lo digo yo con seguridad. Es él el que lo tiene amenazado.

Sus amigos no se atrevieron a decir nada, ya que el tono de voz del moreno, demostraba una seguridad enorme.

* * *

- Más vale que te largues de una vez Malfoy si quieres salir con vida de aquí, porque ya estoy harto de ti, de tus amenazas y que seas mi maldita sombra- hablaba en voz baja, pero tan fría como el hielo. Le daba igual que se encontraran en el Comedor, con todo el colegio viéndolos, ya estaba fastidiado de toda esa situación.

- Ten cuidado con lo que dices Severus.

- Ya me da igual Malfoy, arruinaste mi vida al separarme de la persona que amo. No me importaría ir a Azkaban por asesinato. Así que yo te sugiero que te retires de aquí, amenos que quieras salir muerto.

Lucius se dio la vuelta al notar la seriedad de Severus en sus palabras, y con su actitud orgullosa salio del lugar sin mirar a nadie, aunque todas las miradas estaban clavadas en el.

Severus suspiro y fue a sentarse en su lugar, a lado de Dumbledore.

- ¿Sigue dándote problemas?

- Si, pero me estoy hartando Albus, acabo de amenazarlo de muerte sino me deja en paz.

- Severus, no digas o hagas tonterías. ¿Qué seria de Harry si te pasara algo?

En ese momento la mirada del ojinegro se puso en el Gryffindor. Su mal humor pasó a segundo plano por completo. Sintió esa sensación de emoción en el estomago al recordar lo que Hermione le había dicho la noche anterior, aun no podía creer que iba a ser padre... Ahora que lo sabia, podía verlo con claridad, Harry desprendía un aura tan especial que lo hacia ver mas radiante de lo que ya era¿o tal vez eran ideas suyas? Que mas daba, el lo veía perfecto.

En un determinado momento, Harry levanto su mirada, encontrándose con aquellos profundos negros. Cuando eso paso, el resto del mundo desapareció para ellos. Ambos hicieron el intento de levantarse para buscarse, pero una mano los sujeto.

- Severus...entiendo que quieras estar con Harry, pero no es el momento.

El profesor no dijo nada, aparto su mirada de aquel chico, e intento concentrarse en su desayuno.

* * *

- Hermano tienes que esperar, no puedes dar un show en el Comedor, y menos si esta el estúpido hurón.

Ron retiro la mano del brazo de su amigo, cuando se dio cuenta de que este ya no iba a hacer nada arriesgado.

- Lo se, lamento haberme dejado llevar...pero es que...quiero estar con el.

- Lo sabemos Harry, no tienes que darnos explicaciones, algo se nos ocurrirá para que puedas verlo- la mirada de Hermione estaba en un punto fijo, sin ver nada exactamente, mientras pensaba.

- Gracias, no que haría sin ustedes.

- Probablemente en este momento estarías sobre Snape sin importarte que darías un show que espantaría a la mayoría- dijo Ron con un tono de voz espantado pero tan gracioso que hizo reír a los otros dos.

* * *

Las clases transcurrieron increíblemente tranquilas para Harry, aunque debía suponer que era porque Dumbledore había dado el aviso a los profesores sobre su estado y se encargaban de cuidarlo. ¿Eso quería decir que Severus ya estaba enterado?, no, se dijo Harry. Si así fuera ya hubiera hablando con el. Aparte el Director le prometió que no le diría nada, que si Severus llegaba a enterarse es porque saldría de los propios labios del adolescente. Y estaba el hechizo que le había lanzado en la mañana, para que los vapores de las pociones no afectaran al bebe. Porque si el profesor estuviera enterado, se negaría a que siguiera tomando esa clase.

Hermione y Ron lo sacaron de sus pensamientos cuando se acercaron a el, con una leve sonrisa para dirigirse a las Mazmorras. Las mariposas revolotearon en su estomago con emoción, pero eso hizo que las nauseas también le llegaran de golpe. Se detuvo, respiro profundamente para intentar tranquilizarlas pero fue en vano, cuando su hijo o hija, le provocaba eso, lo hacia en grande. Sus amigos se dieron cuenta e intentaron socorrerlo, pero Harry se negó, les dijo que fuera a clases mientras el se apresuraba a ir al baño.

Hermione y Ron llegaron al aula con cara preocupada cuando los demás alumnos ingresaban. Severus noto la ausencia de Harry inmediatamente, y cuando solo faltaban sus amigos por entrar se puso enfrente de la puerta para negarles la entrada.

- ¿Dónde esta?

- No se preocupe profesor, está bien. Solo que le dieron nauseas y fue a ocuparse de ellas.

El adulto asintió, paseando su mirada en cada uno, y de vez en cuando al pasillo para ver su aparecía.

- El vapor de las pociones... ¿no le hace daño al bebe?

- No, le lanzan un hechizo para protegerlo de eso.

Al ver que Harry no aparecía, los dejo pasar. Cerrando la puerta tras ellos y empezando la clase. Pasaron aproximadamente cinco minutos cuando tocaron la puerta con suavidad. Indicándoles con severidad que siguieran trabajando, fue a abrir. Abrió la puerta, pero en lugar de dejar entrar a Harry, el salio y cerro la puerta para que nadie los viera.

- Tantos años en Hogwarts y sigue perdiéndose Potter.

- No es eso profesor...tuve algo que hacer.

Las mejillas del ojiverde se enrojecieron al sentir a su profesor tan cerca, y fue aun más cuando Severus lo tomo de la barbilla, levantado su rostro para que lo mirara.

- ¿Se encuentra bien?

Harry murmuro un suave "si" que Severus escucho simplemente porque estaba cerca de el. Los ojos negros se posaron sobre los labios del adolescente, este sin poder contenerse miro los de su profesor mientras lamía los suyos.

El adulto luchaba contra aquellos enormes deseos de volver a unirse con esos labios, pero sin darse cuenta se fue acercando lentamente a ellos. Harry lo sujeto de la cintura, mientras cerraba los ojos. Pero aquel hermoso momento termino cuando Severus escucho a su pequeño suspirar de felicidad, haciendo que se separara por completo.

- Entra...

A pesar de que era una orden, lo dijo de manera tan dulce que Harry fue incapaz de reclamar. Tomo sus cosas y entro al aula. Severus miro de un lado a otro, revisando que nadie los haya visto y entro detrás del chico. Observo como iba a reunirse con Hermione, pero una idea cruzo su mente.

- Potter, usted trabajara en mi escritorio solo. Será su castigo por llegar tarde.

"_¿Castigo?, si como no...Lo haces para tenerlo cerca. Y el no reclamara para nada, porque también quiere estar contigo."_

Sonrió para si mismo, esta vez no iba a discutir con su conciencia. Ella tenía toda la razón.

Recargado en la puerta, con los brazos cruzados, observaba a sus alumnos trabajar, por lo menos pretendía eso, ya que su mirada solo estaba clavada en una persona. Espero a que sacara las cosas que necesitaba y se acomodara en su silla para comenzar a trabajar, cuando lo hizo fue hacia el.

Se situó a su lado. Miraba a sus alumnos mientras vigilaba todo lo que Harry hacia, dándole indicaciones con su mano cuando se equivocaba.

Sonreía cuando veía al ojiverde hacerlo...cuanto había extrañado esa sonrisa. Pero su sonrisa se borro, dando paso a la sorpresa cuando sintió la mano de Harry acariciando su pierna. Se sujeto al escritorio para no mostrar lo que esas caricias le hacían sentir, era una suerte que el escritorio los cubriera.

Severus bajo su mano, encontrándose con la otra, entrelazo sus dedos con los de Harry y con elegancia de sentó en el brazo de la silla, mientras acariciaba la otra mano.

No se soltaron hasta que acabo la clase. Ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de hablar, ya que tenían que darse prisa para ir a otra clase. Se dedicaron una última mirada, con una leve sonrisa que solo ellos pudieron distinguir y Harry salio de ahí.

* * *

- Quiero estar con él chicos...

Se encontraban en la Sala Común. Harry no había tardado en contarles lo que había sucedido tanto fuera como dentro del aula de pociones.

- La única forma en la que podrían verse, seria en la Sala de los Menesteres.

- Pero ahí fue donde nos descubrió Malfoy.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Porque ahí era donde pasábamos más tiempo juntos.

Se quedaron en silencio por largo rato. Intentando encontrar una buena forma para que se vieran sin que nadie más lo supiera o lograra descubrirlos. Los chicos se daban por vencidos demasiado rápido, en idear un plan, todo lo contrario de Hermione, que se quemaba el cerebro buscando la mejor solución, cuando de pronto esbozo una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Lo tengo! Tengo el plan perfecto para que estés con el profesor Snape. Tendrían que reunirse como siempre en la Sala de los Menesteres, le mandamos una nota con Hedwig. Nos dejas el mapa del merodeador, de esa manera Ron y yo podemos estar vigilando por si llega Lucius Malfoy, no creo que su hijo este enterado de la situación, porque si estuviera los espiaría al igual que su padre, pero por cualquier cosa también lo vigilaremos a el. Te llevas uno de los galeones que usábamos para comunicarnos entre los miembros del ED y si algo sucede, te podemos avisar de esa manera. ¿Qué te parece?

Harry sonrió encantado y abrazo a su amiga.

- No se que sería de mi sin ti.

- Estarías volviéndote loco en este momento. Andando, escríbele la nota al profesor y mándasela.

* * *

Severus se encontraba en su habitación, sentado en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas, mientras una de sus manos estaba apoyada sobre la rodilla y la miraba con añoranza.

Aún podía sentir el calor que Harry le había transmitido cuando lo acaricio. Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al recordarlo. Pero desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido, cuando escucho unos golpes en la puerta, demasiado suaves.

Se apresuro a abrir, dispuesto a ponerle un alto a Lucius Malfoy, porque estaba casi seguro que se trataba de el. Pero al abrir la puerta no vio nada. Visiblemente molesto; estaba apunto de cerrar la puerta pensando que se trataba de alguna broma de algún alumno, cuando su mirada se dirigió hacia el suelo y pudo ver a una hermosa lechuza blanca.

Estiro su brazo, y Hedwig se apresuro a posarse sobre el, estirando su patita para que le desatara la nota. Severus así lo hizo, cerro la puerta mientras dejaba que Hedwig volara, para posarse en una silla sin dejar de mirarlo.

Severus abrió el pequeño pergamino que estaba doblado y atado con una cuerdita. Su estomago dio un vuelco al ver la letra de Harry, ya imaginaba que se trataba de una nota suya, pero al ver su letra surtió más efecto de lo que había imaginado.

_Severus,_

_Te espero en la Sala de los Menesteres en media hora.  
Nadie nos vera, confía en mi...Hedwig se quedara hasta  
que termines de leer la nota._

_Siempre tuyo, Harry._

El profesor acaricio con su dedo índice las últimas palabras de la nota. La lechuza ululo, desesperada de irse. Severus le abrió la puerta, cuando Hedwig desapareció se quedo pensativo mientras la cerraba. Era arriesgado si se veían y los descubrían, pero Harry le dijo que confiara en él...y él era capaz de confiarle a Harry su propia vida. Decidido a reunirse con él, fue a preparase.

* * *

Severus caminaba de un lado a otro mientras esperaba a Harry, había llegado diez minutos antes porque no soportaba más estar en sus habitaciones esperando a que diera la hora indicada.

Al llegar a la Sala de los Menesteres pensó que se encontraría con el lugar que compartía con Harry, pero esta vez cambio. Era una gran habitación, estaba decorada con los colores de Gryffindor y de Slytherin. Que en su opinión, combinaban muy bien juntos. Había varios muebles; algunos estaban llenos de libros que llamaban por completo su atención, otros que en definitiva le encantarían a Harry; en otros se encontraban varias cosas que un jugador de Quidditch siempre necesitaría y en otros lo que un pocionista nunca podría olvidar. En una de las paredes se hallaba centrada una chimenea, que calentaba la habitación sin llegar al punto del calor. Y en el centro una gran cama con doseles que al verla no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Estaba sentado en un sofá que se encontraba situado a lado de la puerta, cuando escucho que esta se abría. Se levanto, frunció el ceño al no ver a nadie, pero pronto Harry apareció cuando se quito la capa de invisibilidad.

De pronto el tiempo se detuvo para ellos, se quedaron mirando fijamente por un largo momento. Sus respiraciones aceleradas y el brillo de sus ojos demostraban la emoción que sentían en ese momento. No se atrevían a hacer un solo movimiento, pensando que aquello rompería aquel hermoso momento.

Sin poder aguantar un segundo más, Severus se acerco a Harry, rodeándolo con sus brazos mientras lo apoyaba en la puerta mientras su boca devoraba con desesperación la otra.

El ojiverde gimió de sorpresa y placer ante esa acción, rodeo a Severus con sus brazos y piernas, regresándole el beso de la misma manera.

Pero el beso fue bajando de intensidad. Harry sintió las suaves convulsiones que Severus daba, indicándole que estaba sollozando. Intento levantar su rostro, pero el hombre lo había escondido en su cuello, haciendo fuerza para que no lograra verlo.

- Severus...

Nada.

Harry acaricio su cabello con suavidad, en una forma de darle consuelo.

- Amor, no tienes porque llorar...a menos que sean lagrimas de felicidad como las mías.

Eso sirvió para que el adulto levantara su rostro. Y pudo confirmar lo que Harry había dicho. Tanto los ojos negros como los verdes, estaban brillosos por las lágrimas que se derramaban lentamente, pero Harry tenía una sonrisa al contrario que Severus.

- Perdóname Harry...perdóname por todo el daño que te cause en este tiempo...

- Shhh- puso dos dedos en sus labios para silenciarlo.- No tienes absolutamente nada de que disculparte Sev, yo entiendo todo por lo que has pasado. Se que sufriste igual o más que yo, ya eso quedo en el pasado mi amor, no tiene sentido que lo recordemos, ahora estamos juntos¿de acuerdo?

Severus sonrió levemente mientras volvía a unir sus labios con los de Harry. Este lo sujeto de la nuca atrayéndolo por completo hacia su cuerpo, como si quisiera ser uno solo con aquel hombre. Sonrió con placer cuando su amado ataco con ansiedad su cuello, haciendo círculos con la punta de su lengua y sin poder contenerse gimió.

- Severus...te extrañaba demasiado amor...

- Yo también mi pequeño, no tienes idea de cuanto.

Severus camino con Harry en sus brazos hasta la cama, lo acostó sin soltarlo quedando el encima. El adolescente soltó un pujido al recibir el peso, pero no se quejo, al contrario lo abrazo para que no se separara.

Harry movió su cabeza, dándole completo acceso a su cuello, ya que Severus seguía lamiéndolo con total dedicación y suavidad. Sintiendo el calor de su piel y saboreándolo. Atrapo un trozo de piel en sus labios, y la succiono lentamente hasta que le dejo una marca. La admiro un momento para acto seguido acariciarla con la punta de su nariz, haciendo estremecer a Harry cada que respiraba.

Acaricio, trazando un camino hasta sus labios. Al llegar a estos, lamió primero el contorno y luego el resto, dejándolos totalmente húmedos.

La lengua de Harry fue en busca de la otra, cuando entraron en contacto soltaron un gemido ahogado. Sus lenguas se entrelazaban sin que los labios participaran, se acariciaban de arriba abajo para terminar haciéndolo en círculos. Aquella caricia lanzaba grandes golpes de placer por ambos cuerpos.

Harry se arqueo haciendo que Severus notara su erección. El adulto abrió los ojos y no pude evitar una sonrisa al verlo totalmente sonrojado por el deseo.

Lo acomodo bien en la cama, situándose a su lado para poder desvestirlo sin dejar de mirarlo con todo el amor que era capaz de transmitir con su mirada. Los movimientos que hacia para despojarlo de su ropa eran suaves. No dejaban de sonreírse con ternura y besarse de la misma manera.

Cuando Severus desnudo por completo a Harry, esta vez fue el turno del adolescente para que desnudara al mayor. Intento hacerlo con paciencia, pero siempre terminaba peleándose con aquella túnica con infinidad de botones. Frunció el ceño haciendo un puchero mientras miraba a su pareja. Severus rió y con un fácil hechizo la túnica quedo desabrochada. La sonrisa regreso a los labios de Harry y siguió con aquella dulce tarea de desvestirlo.

Al quedar totalmente desnudos, Severus se sentó en medio de la cama, mientras tomaba la mano de Harry para atraerlo y sentarlo entre sus piernas, uniéndose en un dulce abrazo.

El ojiverde se estremecía bajo las caricias que le daban a su espalda, lo tocaba con la punta de los dedos, haciendo que se retorciera una y otra vez.

- Te amo Harry... –lo murmuro cerca de su oído para proseguir con dulces besos por todo su cuello.

Mientras bajaba besando su cuerpo lo fue acostando en la cama. Harry se sentía en las nubes, aunque esa sensación la tenía desde que se había enamorado de aquel hombre, pero en ese momento todo lo que sentía por él había incrementado enormemente. Y la forma en la que le estaba haciendo el amor...tan dulce, tan cuidadoso, tan tierno...incluso sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas varias veces, ante aquellas hermosas caricias.

Harry salio de sus pensamientos al sentir como Severus acariciaba su vientre, primero lo hizo con sus manos, luego con su nariz y finalmente con sus labios, llenándolo de besos. El ojinegro sintió como su estomago daba un vuelco al saber que su hijo/a estaba creciendo ahí. Y no pudo evitar hacer aquello, tanto para mimar a su pareja como a su bebe que ya lo traía vuelto loco, aunque no más que la persona en donde crecía.

Al llegar a su pene, Severus no vacilo más, aquella parte pedía a gritos sus caricias y él moría por dárselas así que lo introdujo completamente en su boca.

Succionaba con cuidado pero con fuerza, mientras masturbaba desde la base. Harry enredo sus dedos en aquel sedoso cabello negro, mientras movía su cadera a modo de penetración, intentando llegar a lo más profundo de esa húmeda cavidad.

Severus lo dejo hacer, mientras Harry entraba y salía de su boca, él se dedicaba a succionar una y otra vez. Se separo al sentir que el ojiverde estaba por terminar y una risa salio de sus labios al ver la desesperación de Harry.

- Sev...

- Quiero que terminemos juntos mi leoncito...

- ¿Mi leoncito?...me gusta como suena.

Severus sonrió mientras se acostaba, acomodo a Harry a horcajadas encima de su cuerpo. Con una mano lo sujeto de la cadera haciendo que se levantara y con la otra sujeto su miembro, acomodándolo en la entrada del adolescente.

Harry se fue deslizando, apretando los hombros de Severus. Ambos cerraron los ojos, el ojiverde gemía, el ojinegro se mordía los labios para mantener el poco control que le quedaba.

Harry bajaba con desesperante lentitud, disfrutando cada segundo de aquel maravilloso momento, disfrutando de cómo aquel bienvenido invasor entraba en su cuerpo. Pero Severus no pudo controlarse más, y con un fuerte movimiento se clavo por completo, haciendo que ambos gimieran fuertemente.

Mirándose a los ojos, comenzaron a moverse con suavidad. Mientras Severus lo hacia de arriba abajo, Harry lo hacia en círculos acariciando el pecho de su pareja e inclinándose de vez en cuando para besarlo.

Severus lo sujeto de la cintura; doblo sus piernas, apoyando sus pies en la cama, entrando en la calida entrada cada vez con más rapidez. Harry se había apoyado en sus rodillas para mantenerse levantado, haciendo más profunda y excitante cada penetración, mientras que el se masturbaba con lentitud. Era fascinante que aquel hombre supiera cuando y como acariciarlo, ya que en ese momento las rápidas y duras penetraciones acariciaban su próstata.

El adulto se sentó, rodeando a Harry con sus brazos por la espalda para poder sujetarlo de los hombros. Harry se arqueaba, Severus mordía y lamía su cuello con pasión. Al mirar a su pareja, supo que estaba apunto de explotar. Mordió su barbilla sin lastimarlo, mientras observaba aquellos gestos de placer, imaginaba que él hacía los mismos gestos ya que Harry lo miraba de la misma manera. Sentía los movimientos de la mano del ojiverde contra su estomago, eran igual de rápidas que sus penetraciones.

Se besaron apasionadamente, recorriendo cada centímetro de sus bocas, quedándose sin aliento pero sin querer separarse, ahogando los gemidos que emitían. El orgasmo les sobrevino al mismo tiempo, arqueándose mientras pronunciaban sus nombres con pasión y amor. Abrazándose con fuerza como si no quisieran separase nunca.

Severus se dejo caer en la cama, con Harry encima de él. Beso la frente de su pareja e intento calmar su agitada respiración mientras lo seguía besando y acariciando.

- Dime que lo sentiste.

- ¿Sentir que el placer estaba en nosotros sin la necesidad de tocarnos, y que al tocarnos incremento y de hecho sigue aquí¿Y no solo el placer, sino una sensación de felicidad, de emoción que no podría describir con precisión¿De sentirme el hombre más afortunado y feliz del mundo? Si Harry, lo sentí.

Harry levanto su rostro y le sonrió.

- Es hermoso sentir eso, lo siento siempre que te veo, pero esta vez fue indescriptible.

- Lo se, te amo mi leoncito.

- Y yo a ti mi dulce serpiente.

Severus sonrió al escuchar el sobrenombre.

Harry volvió a apoyarse en su pecho, aun no salía de su cuerpo, pero no le importaba. Pero se sobresalto al recordar que tenia algo importante que decirle.

- Sev tengo algo que decirte. Te lo he ocultado hace tiempo, pero tienes que saberlo.

Harry salio de su cuerpo y Severus gimió entrecortadamente al sentir eso, pero se controlo ya que sabia de lo que se trataba la noticia.

- Dime.

- Amor yo...no quiero que te enfades porque no te lo había dicho antes, pero debes entender que no lo hice porque pensé que no me amabas y...

- Harry, tu me perdonaste que yo te ocultara lo que paso. Yo no me enfadare porque tú hayas hecho lo mismo, no importa lo que sea, entenderé que lo hayas ocultado.

Severus le dio un beso en la frente para luego mirarlo y que se diera cuenta de que sus palabras eran sinceras.

- De acuerdo, gracias...yo...bueno...nosotros...

- Amor, tranquilo...se directo y ya, no hay nada mejor que eso.

- Vale... –Harry suspiro y lo miro.- Vamos a ser padres Severus- sonrió con ternura mientras ponía una mano en su vientre.

Aunque el profesor ya estaba enterado, escucharlo de la boca de Harry tuvo un efecto aun mayor. Es como si se lo hubieran dicho por primera vez, sintió el nerviosismo y la emoción recorriendo su cuerpo. Incapaz de decir una sola palabra, tomo a Harry entre sus brazos para atraerlo hacia él y darle besos rápidos en sus labios mientras le decía una y otra vez que lo amaba.

- No tienes idea de lo feliz que me has hecho. Harry, me has dado todo y más de lo que siempre había deseado. Soy tan afortunado de tenerte y ya no me importa nada más. Nada ni nadie me va a separar de ti¿entiendes?

- ¡Te amo Severus!, y quiero que sepas que estoy de acuerdo con tus palabras. Nada ni nadie me va a separar de ti. Moriría si eso pasara.

- No pasara mi amor- lo abrazo recargándolo en su pecho.- Porque si me separan de ti, yo también moriría.

* * *

- Tendré que darle las gracias a Weasley y a Granger por esto.

- Ellos serían felices si los dejamos ser padrinos del bebe.

- Lo pensare- dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa.

Harry sonrío encantado, pues sabía que la respuesta seria un si.

Se vestían con lentitud, alargando lo más que podían ese momento, pero sabían que ya lo habían alargado suficiente y era el momento de regresar a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Salieron de la Sala de los Menesteres tomados de la mano.

Severus lo detuvo y de un movimiento hizo que quedara frente a él, y rozando con sus labios contra los otros hablo.

- Te amo como nunca pensé que seria capaz de amar. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida Harry.

Lo beso de manera suave, como le gustaba hacerlo, para disfrutar cada momento y saboreando esa boca, esos labios como tanto le fascinaba hacerlo. En ese momento aparecieron Ron y Hermione, haciendo que rompieran el beso de golpe. Tenían la cara llena de pavor y estaban agitados por venir corriendo.

- ¡Los Mortífagos!, están aquí¡están atacando Hogwarts y Voldemort viene con ellos!

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Lupita.Snape:**Gracias por leer y comentar es lindo que Severus vaya a ser padre, me lo imagino xD y como viste pues claro que se arreglaron, no puedo mantener separados a estos dos.

**Azula.Snape:**No he podido leer tu fic por falta de tiempo uu perdona, en cuanto pueda me pongo al corriente ) porque en lo último que me quede se quedo muy emocionante!. Aún sigo sin saber que haré con Lucius jajaja, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo cuando lo este escribiendo xD


End file.
